Unlimited Feelings
by M-H1996
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby start school. They'll face friends, girls, crushes, siblings, and bullies. How will the feelings change throughout the story? Wait and see what different kind of adventures lies for these two.
1. The First Day

******So here is the first chapter to the start of a new series. Mordecai, Rigby, and the others are portrayed as sixth graders in this story. Hopefully anybody reading this will give it some thoughts and will enjoy it.**

The First Day

HFHT

Mordecai sniffed the morning air inside the middle school. He was surprised how big it was and just looked at everything but his feelings changed when he saw a certain bird. A red breasted robin named Margaret. Her beautiful red glowing feathers, how she walked, and how she smiled.

"Man she's bea-

"Mordecai stop checking out Margaret", said a certain raccoon. Interrupting his thoughts.

"What do mean. I wasn't checking her out", said Mordecai trying to act innocent.

"Dude come. Says the person that always stares at her and always gets love struck whenever you stare at her", Rigby said now with a smile on his face.

" Okay fine you got me. It's just that she's bea-

"Yes yes she's beautiful. Yo've been saying that for the past two years". Rigby interrupted earning a glare to him from Mordecai.

"If you like her so much why not ask her out".

"Dude she's always with some other guy" Mordecai said this with an angry tone.

"Well now is your chance because she's coming this way".

Mordecai started to warm up and sweat. He really didn't want Margaret to see him like this. Once he turned he saw nobody coming to them. All Mordecai can hear is a laughing raccoon.

"Oh man you should have seen your face. It was all like oh man hopefully she doesn't see me wet my pants" Rigby said now cracking up on the floor.

But his laughter was stopped after one punch to the shoulder from the blue jay.

"Ow" Rigby said after getting a punch to the shoulder from Mordecai.

Mordecai stared at the hurt raccoon and was pleased but Rigby in pain just rubbed his shoulder and got back up.

"Hi Mordecai" said a familiar voice.

Mordecai warmed up and tried to swallow his nervous feelings. Once he turned there she was. The beautiful red robin just staring back at him.

"Oh h hi Mar Margaret", Mordecai said now in a nervous voice.

"Are you ready for the new year", Margaret said excited.

"Uh uh yeah Ma Mar Margaret", Mordecai said now getting more nervous as usual.

"Your going to have to excuse Mordecai here, he has a hard time expressing himself", Rigby said earning another glare to him from Mordecai.

"Okay well bye Mordecai and Rigby see you at nutrition", said Margaret waving good bye at the two.

Once Margaret left everything went back to normal. Well define everything.

"Dude why did you say that. Made me look like a complete fool towards her", Mordecai said still looking angry.

"Jeez man take it easy besides you weren't going to actually tell her something", Rigby said.

"I could have. I just didn't want to and besides school starts in a few minutes", Mordecai said feeling offended.

"Excuses", Rigby mumbled.

"What did you say", Mordecai said curios in what the raccoon said.

"Oh nothing. Ow! Dude that's the same shoulder", Rigby said now staring at the happy blue jay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After twenty minutes of talking all the students went to their first class of the day.

"Ah man why does our first class of the day has to be math. Man you don't know how much I hate", Rigby said sitting in a seat.

"Dude Rigby you hate everything", Mordecai said with a little laugh.

"That's not true", Rigby said with a mad face eying Mordecai.

Just then a man with a grayish mustache came in the class. He looked like he was in his fifties and had a case in his hands.

"Hello class as you can see today is the first day and you can call me Mr. Walters", Mr. Walters said writing his name on the board.

"Dude this class bites already", Rigby said bored out of his mind.

"Anything to add student", Mr. Walters asked Rigby now in a serious voice. Rigby now was quiet and speechless.

"Anyway back to the lesson", the teacher said moving back to the board and writing more different equations on the board.

After one hour and forty five minutes of Math and English it was time for nutrition. The two friends sat at the same table eating the school food.

"Is it just me or is that girl staring over here", Mordecai said uneasy.

"What where", Rigby said looking trying to find the girl Mordecai was talking about.

They both saw a girl talking to Margaret.

"Dude she's staring at you", Mordecai said.

"Mordecai man stop staring. If you keep staring then she'll come over here", Rigby said not trying to get the girls attention.

But it was too late. Margaret and the girl came walking to the table they were sitting at.

"Margaret and that girl are coming over", Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Ah great just great. You made too much eye contact and now we have to "introduce" ourselves", Rigby said not looking too pleased.

"Rigby come on man it can kinda cool", Mordecai said trying to convince his stubborn friend.

"Hey at least you'll talk to Margaret but the other girl looks kind of weird", Rigby said still looking mad.

"Dude just give it a chance", Mordecai said this time staring right in the red robins eyes.

"Hi Mordecai how were your two classes", Margaret said.

"They were alright. If Rigby didn't sleep in the middle of English then it would have been better", Mordecai said glaring at the raccoon.

"Hey that woman was annoying and very boring. I should have slept in the Math class as well.

Right when he said that the girl standing besides Margaret let out a giggle.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. This is my friend Eileen", Margaret said.

"Oh hi Eileen", Mordecai said with a greeting smile.

Rigby on the other hand didn't show that much of a greet until he got a punch to the shoulder from Mordecai.

"Whats your name",Eileen said excited to hear him say his name.

"Huh oh it's Rigby", Rigby said not to happy talking to the new girl.

After twenty minutes of talking to one another they split their own ways. Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the school after having History, P.E., Science, and Art class.

"Im telling you this Mordecai this day was very boring. I don't know how I'm going to last the whole year", Rigby said barely keeping the strength to walk.

"Well if wouldn't sleep in class then this day would be a little better plus you missed the due date of an essay", Mordecai said not feeling any pain towards Rigby.

"Its the beginning of the year how bad could it be", Rigby said not caring about the essay.

"What ever you say dude", Mordecai said.

The two walked for twenty minutes reaching their homes. Mordecai walked to his room tired and still thinking.

"Hey Mordecai how was your first day of school", His mother spoke up from the hall.

"It was great mom. Just great",Mordecai said.

Mordecai was still thinking about Margaret. How she was and was he ever going to have a chance with her.

******Sorry if this first chapter was boring to any of the readers. its my first time and i promise i'll make better when i get into the story. i will have 12 chapters with them being in the sixth grade through out high school.**


	2. Work Hard

**Here is the Second chapter to the story. This chapter will be a little longer than the first and hopefully better. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Work Hard

the day was the same day as last week. Mordecai looked around for his stubborn friend Rigby.

"No sign of him yet" Mordecai said, calm and just relaxing as he took a seat on a bench.

As the blue jay took a seat he just couldn't get the feelings and thoughts of Margaret out of his head. How she looked, how she smiled, man she's beautiful.

"Someday I'll get her under my wing" Mordecai said, as he closed his eyes.

But his daydreaming was all disturbed by a water balloon. WAM! The water balloon hit his face causing him to open his eyes and get up very quickly. Once he got up he trembled as he wiped the cold, freezing water off of his face. Then he saw the culprit laughing and cracking up on the floor. It was a raccoon. Well you don't have to tell Mordecai which raccoon is since he's friends with one of them.

"Oh my god I got you again. Man this never ends" Rigby said, laughing even harder.

"Dude why did you do that!" Mordecai said, as he punched the raccoon.

"Ow! Take it easy. You came here to early" Rigby said, rubbing his stomach.

"No you came here to late" Mordecai said, glaring at the injured raccoon.

"DUH! Who wants to come to SCHOOL! Early. Wait a minute you came here early to find Margaret" Rigby said, now with a smirk on his face.

Mordecai then started thinking about her. "No I didn't. I just came here to- wait what about Eileen" Mordecai said, now looking happy and Rigby just speechless.

"Eileen is weird. I don't like her. Did you remember how she stared at us a week ago, that just scared me" Rigby said, remembering the first day as it was yesterday.

"Dude she wasn't staring at **US**. She was staring at **YOU**. That means she **LIKES YOU**" Mordecai said. Rigby now thinking about the words Mordecai said like LIKES YOU and STARING AT YOU. No girl ever wanted to look at him or even hear him. It just couldn't happen like that.

"Uh um well Stop talking!" Rigby said, paranoid at the thoughts and tried to get them out of his head.

As their little debate ended the bell rang for the first period.

"Okay class since its the last ten minutes of class who would like to get up here and do this problem" Mr. Walters said, as he held the blue marker in one hand.

"I'll do it I'm a wizz at these things" Rigby said, as he got out of his seat and started doing the problem.

Once he was done he looked satisfied and confident. He was assure the answer he got was correct.

"I'm sorry Rigby but the answer is wrong" Mr. Walters said, to Rigby.

"What no way" Rigby said, looking back at the whiteboard.

"I believe its true" Mr. Walters said, as he went to his seat.

" Well take this!" Rigby said, throwing a cold water balloon nearly hitting the teacher.

"Rigby DETENTION! One hour after school" Mr. Walters said, angry at the student.

"Ah crap" Rigby said, now not feeling well.

As the bell rang the two walked to their English class.

"Dude why did you even throw the water balloon to the teacher" Mordecai said, still having a smile on his face from the last incident.

"He deserved it. I got that answer right" Rigby said, still angry about the detention.

"Okay class this is only from the English class. We are going to sell some candy. Who ever sells the most candy wins a new laptop" Mrs. Evans said.

"Uh Mrs. Evans you know that you'll never get a profit out of that" Rigby said, earning a glare from the teacher. Rigby just stared right back at her with a scared face.

"What" Rigby finally said, after taking to minutes to talk.

it was nutrition and the two friends sat at their spot they sat at a week ago.

"Dude any sign of weird girl" Rigby said, lowering his head but keeping his eyes out.

"Rigby chill out dude. Her name is Eileen and she's the only one that actually stares at you in a nice way" Mordecai said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Its just that she's scary you know. No one ever looks at me like that" Rigy said, still not letting down his guard.

"Hi Rigby" Eileen said, making Rigby jump in fear.

Out of nowhere the ''scary girl'' well known as Eileen greeted the two.

"What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with Margaret" Rigby said, earning another punch to the shoulder from Mordecai.

"Hey uh Eileen you wouldn't happen to know where Margaret is would you" Mordecai said, barely bringing the name out of his mouth.

"Oh she's trying to win that laptop. So she's been selling candy all over the place" Eileen said.

"Does she really think that she can win it. Its probably a messed up laptop already" Rigby said, earning a glare from the bird but getting a little giggle out of Eileen making Rigby flinch a little.

The day was over with a big spill of red paint all over the art class (one certain somebody tried to throw the can of paint across the room without the lid on) well it failed and that person is cleaning it up and has detention for throwing a water balloon at a teacher. Mordecai was walking home by himself. The day got a little colder. Once he got home he took his backpack off and turned on the television. Knowing that his mother was at work and his older sister Jennifer was still at school working on a class project, he just watced different kinds of shows.

"Hey Mordo" Cynthia said, getting her older brother to wince at the nickname.

"Stop calling me that. Would you like it if I called you Cynth" Mordecai said, still keeping his eyes on the television.

"I wouldn't really care. What you watching" Cynthia said, as she moved her head towards the television.

"Nothing" Mordecia said, getting angry.

"Is it about this Margaret girl" Cynthia asked, now having a smirk on her face.

"How do you know" Mordecai asked his sister trying to know the source.

"Oh uh Rigby told Don and Don told me. Don told me not to tell you but I just wanted to mess around with you" Cynthia said, making her older brother turn red with anger.

"_I'm going to kill Rigby tomorrow", Mordecai thought._

"What's it to you Cynthia" Mordecai said, defensive.

"I don't know maybe if you show yourself to her and let it out than she might like you" Cynthia said.

"Whatever I'm going to my room" Mordecai said, walking upstairs to his room.

Cynthia just shrugged her shoulders and began watching television. Mordecai was upstairs in his room. All he could do was think.

"Oh man how am I going to get through this", Mordecai said, as he jumped on his bed looking at the ceiling.

An hour past and all he could do was think. Then a phone call was heard from the halls.

"Hello. Yeah I think he's in his room. Mordo! Somebody's calling you" Cynthia said, yelling Mordo making the person on the other side of the phone laugh (a lot).

Mordecai already knew who it was. No one ever laughs that hard when something humiliating happens to somebody. He still couldn't believe that he was friends with him and still can't believe that they are still friends.

"What do you want Rigby" Mordecai said, not looking or sounding too pleased.

"Mordo. Man that's great. Oh I have a great idea on winning that laptop" Rigby said, making one of Mordecai's eyebrows move up.

"Wait I thought you didn't care for the prize" Mordecai said.

"Well when I was in Mr. Cunningham's class cleaning the paint I dropped I saw Mrs. Evans carrying a laptop box. We can just get money from our parents and give it to the teachers. It'll be that easy" Rigby said, with a hmm hmm at the end.

"Dude there's no way your going to get that much money" Mordecai said.

"Hmm Hmm. Just watch me. Oh I got to go my favorite show is on" Rigby said, after hanging up.

"_Man Rigby never changes"Mordecai thought._

The next day was the same. The only thing some snowflakes fell to the floor. Mordecai got dressed and got out into the cold going straight to his school. After a few minutes Rigby joined him.

"Hey Rigby can I tell you something" Mordecai said, trying not to laugh or snigger.

"Um yeah Mordo what is it" Rigby started laughing at the nickname he heard a day ago. Rigby was soon silenced with punches this time to his shoulder and to his face.

"Don't tell anybody my feelings towards Margaret. If you do that then I won't even bother talking to you" Mordecai said, this time with a serious face glaring at the raccoon.

"Okay calm down" Rigby said, rubbing his face and shoulder in pain.

The next few minutes the two went to school. Everything went the same way as yesterday. After Math class the results were in. whoever won gained a new laptop.

"Alright sixth graders third place with $175 goes to Jasmine, Second place with $280 goes to Rigby, and first place with $285 goes to Margaret" Mrs. Evans said, happy for Margaret.

"What I was just a few dollars away from getting the laptop" Rigby said, in defeat.

"Rigby did you even sell any candy bars" Mordecai said, acting suspicious.

"No I just ate all the candy bars and took a few dollars from my dad's wallet" Rigby said, feeling great about what he did.

"Hey Mordecai" Margaret said, holding the laptop box.

"Oh hi Margaret. Congratulations on the new laptop" Mordecai said, this time keeping his nervous feelings away.

"Thanks I really worked hard for it. Plus I need one since my boy friend forgot to get me one on my birthday last year" Margaret said, Mordecai frowned hearing the word boy friend.

"Well see ya after school Mordecai" Margaret said, leaving Mordecai and Rigby.

"Man she has a boy friend" Mordecai said, a little angry.

"Don't worry Mordecai. She'll get to you someday. Well that's if your not wetting your pants" Rigby said, laughing as always and this time he was silenced with a punch to his stomach (again).

"Alright class lets see. Wow I'm surprised only one person did the extra credit essay" Mrs. Evans said, looking at Rigby's essay. Rigby looked up and started to speak.

"Wait aren't they real credit" Rigby said, curious in knowing the answer.

"No I'm sorry Rigby. They were extra credit essays. So looks like you'll be the only one going up to read your essay" Mrs. Evans said, with a smile and happy for Rigby.

At the end of the day, Rigby got out and was still thinking about English class.

"Why did she put them extra credit? Was it because I was the only one that did it?" Rigby said, still curious.

"Yeah probably so he he uh" Mordecai said, trying to hide the truth. Then Rigby finally knew.

"Wait a minute you said it was our homework" Rigby said, angry at the blue jay.

"Oh it was oops sorry about that dude" Mordecai said, with a little snigger.

"Why you little!" Rigby said, as he chased Mordecai all the way home.

**And that is the end of the Second chapter. When Rigby threw the water balloon at the teacher that's exactly how I felt when I got an answer wrong. I just wanted to do something to the teacher. In the English when he slept in class, I put that in there because one day I slept in class. Hopefully this chapter was great. I'm getting started on the third chapter. Read and don't forget to review.**


	3. Invitations

**Here's the third chapter. As always anybody who reads this could have a heart and review their thoughts will really be appreciated. Oh and another thing don't forget to ENJOY!**

Invitations

Another day at school. Mordecai walked through the gates of the middle school and looked around. No one was around. It was pretty strange to Mordecai seeing no one around. Just then he saw a few teachers come in and a couple of eigth graders coming in looking as if they just smoked something.

"_Probably Rigby is right. I am coming early" Mordecai thought, just looking around._

He sat near a bench. The same bench he sat on when he got wet by a water balloon Rigby threw at him. Mordecai then thought.

"_Why am I sitting here again. He might do it again." Mordecai thought looking around to see something or anything hiding or any kind of laugh he can hear._

But nothing was heard only the cold breeze of a few leaves floating away. Then again those thoughts came in his head again. Those same ones. Margaret was everywhere.

"Oh man why can't she ever see me" Mordecai said, looking up in the sky.

Right then sombody came up to him. A certain somebody.

"Well well well look what I found a loner" Rigby said, laughing.

"Dude shut up" Mordecai said, not feeling in the mood for his friends stupid laughing raids.

"Oh I'm sorry were you having dreams of Margaret. Come on man if you like her so much then you should go up to her and say what you want to say" Rigby said, acting as if he knows what to say.

"Oh really you know what to say to woman" Mordecai said, not believing anything his friend says.

"Dude you just go up to her and then say you look very stunning and very beatiful tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight with me" Rigby said, acting confident.

"Why don't you go with Eileen. She would love it if you said that to her" Mordecai said turning the tables.

"Again Eileen is the creppy person you don't talk to. Like in horror movies. You never talk to the person that wants to be your friend. Its obvious that their the killer" Rigby said, in disgust.

"Dude its not a horror movie and she actually likes you" Mordecai said, getting angry at Rigby.

"I want everybody to run one more lap. If you don't run one more lap then the people that didn't run a lap are going to run about 100 laps for lunch" Mr. Hawkins said, yelling the last words making some of the students jump.

"Man I hate Mr. Hawkins" Rigby said, after finishing his lap.

"Dude you...hate...every...teacher" Mordecai said, barely breathing crouching down.

"Its just that he makes us work harder that the other teachers. Well besides Mr. Walters" Rigby said, thinking about the teachers.

"Come on lets go" Mordecai said, as he walked into the locker room.

As they walked in the locker room they were getting dressed and ready for lunch. Mordecai tired and putting on some cologne to smell good (Rigby's view its just to smell good near Margaret). A dark purple raven walked up to them.

"Oh hey Rigby. I haven't seen you in like three months" Michael said, giving Rigby a high five.

"Oh Michael man. Hows it been" Rigby said, giving his friend a smile.

"Its been great. Oh hey man my names Michael" Michael said, as he greeted Mordecai.

"Hey uh Michael" Mordecai said, feeling kind of awkward.

As Michael left they got out of the locker room and went to their usual seats since the first day.

"So who's Michael" Mordecai said, eating a sandwich.

"Michael was my friend when we went to summer camp. We got kicked out of summer camp because we both lit some trees on fire" Rigby said, with a smirk making Mordecia look at him if he was insane.

"_And I thought I had a crazy friend" Mordecai thought, looking at Rigby._

"Dude Margaret is coming over here. Ah great Eileen too" Rigby said, taking out his math book trying to look busy.

"Hey Mordecai" Margaret said, in a friendly tone.

"Hi Margaret. Wha what brings you ov over here" Mordecai said, getting those nervous feelings again.

"Oh Eileen and I are going to throw a party after school and since its Friday I was thinking if you can come tonight at 7:00.

Mordecai's heart trembled. He always thought of asking Margaret out sometime at 7:00. For some reason Mordecai always thought that 7:00 was a great time to go out for a date or anything.

"Uh yeah sure Margaret. I would love to come" Mordecai said, looking straight in the robin's making him sweat a lot faster.

"What about you Rigby" Eileen said, smiling at the raccoon.

"Wait what, oh sorry I can't I have this big homework assignment to do" Rigby said, still looking in the book trying to act busy.

"He would love to come Eileen. Right Rigby" Mordecai said, giving his friend a little nudge.

"Okay fine I'll come" Rigby said, not looking too pleased.

"Alright Rigby see you there" Eileen said, giving Rigby a wave goodbye.

"Man I hate her" Rigby said, annoyed.

"Rigby you always do your homework on the last minute. On Sunday nights and one day you did your homework in class. Your lucky Mr. Walters didn't grab the homework in the beginning of class. So that means you might as well enjoy yourself at the party tonight." Mordecai said, taking a sip from the bottle of Gatorade he brought.

"Dude remember in Scream when they had a party. Most of them died" Rigby said, getting frightened at the thought.

"Enough with the horror movies" Mordecai said, giving his friend a glare.

The day was almost over. The art class was just paintings of whatever the student wanted to paint. Some kids were painting portraits of turtles, skateboards, flowers, but Rigby was painting uh whatever you can call it. Mordecai on the other hand was painting the sky. Everytime he looked at the sky it activated his thoughts and feelings about Margaret.

"Looks pretty gay to me" Rigby said, laughing quietly.

Mordecai really wanted to punch the laughing raccoon but he sat next to the teacher. Once the teacher flipped a page from his newspaper Mordecai took a dab of white paint and threw it right in Rigby's face causing him to wince in pain and try to move the pain out of his eyes.

"_That's for hitting me with that balloon. Yup sweet revenge just tastes so great" Mordecai thought, looking back at his painting and making some changes._

"Well class I think class ends in just a few minutes so clean up what you got and we'll finsih on Monday. Enjoy your weekend" Mr. Cunningham said, as he got up and put the newspaper down.

Mordecai cleaned his station up and left the class. He looked at his friend. Rigby had the paint off but his eyes were kind of red from the burning. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny' Rigby said, looking at the blue jay.

"Huh oh nothing dude just an inside joke" Mordecai said, hiding his laughter away from Rigby.

As the two walked home they each were wondering about the party that will happen four hours from now.

"So Mordecia what do you think the party will be like" Rigby said, looking at his friend.

"Ah well probably going to be one of those big parties with lots of people you know but I'm kinda hoping only a few so I can get closer to Margaret" Mordecai said, looking up to the clouds.

"Really uh I hope its very big so that weird girl won't come looking for me. You know in horror movies a few people get killed but and the rest just run out of their. When she kills somebody because she mistake that person for me then that's my cue to run for the wind" Rigby said, feeling kind of safe.

"Dude seriously you have to stop with the horror movies. Especially Scream" Mordecai said, trying to get his friend to stop.

"Its a great movie. My dad and I watched it just two days ago and man is that movie great. Kind of freaky you know" Rigby said, thinking about the movie.

"Whatever dude" Mordecai said, feeling kind of defeated that he didn't stop his friend.

"Well see ya Mordecai" Rigby said, waving goodbye to his friend as he ran the opposite way.

"Goodbye Rigby" Mordecai said, going into his house.

As Mordecai made his way in the house, Cynthia his sister gave him a smile and greeted him with that annoying, humiliating nickname.

"Hey Mordo" Cynthia said, making the other girl laugh a little.

"Uh how many times do I have to tell you... wait who's she" Mordecai said, pointing at the seagull across the room.

"Oh she's my friend Dawn. She's helping me pass this mission of dig champs" Cynthia said, not moving an eye off the screen.

"Hi Mordecai" Dawn said, in a friendly voice.

"Uh hi uh Dawn" Mordecai said, racing to his room.

"Is that your brother" Dawn said, curiously.

"Yeah he sometimes acts like a weirdo" Cynthia said, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"I think he looks kinda cute" Dawn said, still looking upstairs.

"EW Dawn that's my brother" Cynthia said, trying to get the image out of her head.

Mordecia was upstairs changing out of his clothes and in some bluejeans and a dark red shirt. He put on some cologne on again. He looked at his watch it read 4:33.

"I have time" Mordecai said, as he jumped on his bed thinking.

"Hey Rigby give me some sugar" Don said, walking to his older brother.

"Man Don why can't you do this to mom" Rigby said, feeling annoyed.

"I did" Don said, smiling as he gave his brother a hug. All Rigby could do was grumble in anger.

"So Rigby going anywhere tonight" Don said, looking at his brother.

"How come you keep asking me these things. Seriously go bother dad or mom" Rigby said getting some cookies out of the cupboard and going to his and his brothers room. Since he and his brother were males they shared a room besides Mordecai having two sisters.

"Oh Rigby can I play" Don said, moving near Rigby. Making very uncomfortable.

"Dude have you ever heard of privacy space" Rigby said, getting red with anger at the younger raccoon.

As the game went on Rigby couldn't pass one of the missions. He just tried and tried but he couldn't. After which felt like ages he finally passed it barely to be exact.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I knew I could do it. YEAH-UH!" Rigby said, in triumph.

"I knew you could do it Rigby now lets celebrate with some sugar" Don said, happy giving his older brother a hug.

"Seriously Don stop doing that" Rigby said, trying to knaw away from the hug.


	4. Party!

**This chapter will be based on the party for the whole time. This is the fourth chapter and hope you guys enjoy this one because we're going to find out who is Margaret's boy friend. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter.**

Party!

Mordecai looked off his wrist, the time read 6:45. He got up and sprayed more cologne on himself. He went downstairs into the kitchen getting something fast to eat.

"Hi Mordecai!" Dawn said, making Mordecai seem a little awkward.

"Oh hi Dawn." Mordecai said, giving her a smile making her blush a little.

Mordecai bit into a pop tart. For some reason Dawn started crushing on Mordecai. She looked at him a couple times giving him a few glances.

"All set son." Mordecai's dad responded, as he got his car keys.

"Yep. I'm ready to go." Mordecai said, getting up from the table.

"Bye Mordecai!" Dawn said, giving him a wave goodbye.

"Bye." Mordecai said, walking out to the car with his dad.

"Are you still crushing on him. Dawn you okay?" Cynthia said, giving a look of disgust.

"He's actually kind of hot tell you the truth." Dawn said, just thinking about Mordecai.

"And yet again he is my brother. It is kind of disgusting you like him." Cynthia said.

"There's just something about him." Dawn said, lovingly at the thought.

"So Mordecai how have you been?" his dad said, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Good dad." Mordecai said, looking out the window seeing passing lights and houses.

"That's great to hear." Mordecai's dad said, driving to a stop when they reached the house.

"Well this is where I leave you. I'll pick you up at 11:00 okay. So go out here when its 10:55. " Mordecai's dad said, giving him a sign of agreement.

As his father left Mordecai saw the house. It had a shade of dark red and there were thorn bushes on the sides. He saw some lights on so there had do be people in there. As he walked in there were some people around the table eating and drinking. He stepped deeper inside the house to be greeted by two familiar people.

"Hey Mordecai glad you can make it." Margaret said, holding a drink in her arms.

"Uh happy to make it Ma- Margaret." Mordecai said, sweating each second.

"Is Rigby with you." Eileen said, almost brightening up when she said the name Rigby.

"Oh he's not with me but don't worry he'll come." Mordecai said, giving Eileen a smile.

Even though he knew Rigby didn't have any feelings for the girl. He would still come. Rigby did have feelings but he didn't want to show it. Rigby always wanted to be that macho man with no feelings towards anybody but I know that he has some sympathy for her.

"So if you want any food its on the table and if you want to hang out you can hang out in the back and upstairs." Margaret said, giving him some options to go to.

"Alright Margaret tha- thanks." Mordecai said, making his nervous feelings visible.

"Mordecai are you okay?" Margaret said, feeling worried for her avian friend.

"Oh uh yeah I'm okay. Just had a long day you know." Mordecai said, not wanting Margaret to find out.

"Okay well see ya." Margaret said, waving goodbye to the blue jay.

The two girls left as Mordecai walked back to the front door just thinking. He really liked her but every time he would talk to her his mind would forget the whole English language.

"_Man I have to stop acting so nervous around her. If I keep acting nervous then she's going to think I'm weird and I don't want her to think that I'm weird. I want her to think of me as her boy friend. Uh man someday." Mordecai thought, looking around._

Just then Rigby came in looking around. He saw Mordecai and right away knew what he was thinking about.

"Dude you have to get her out of your head." Rigby said, looking up at his friend.

"I'm not thinking of her. Why do you always think that!" Mordecai said, defensive.

"Please dude your wearing cologne. You look like you just vomited so you already talked to her and your not talking which means your thinking of her." Rigby said, now with a smile on his face.

"Okay fine. What about Eileen. She's looking for you." Mordecia said, joking with his friend.

"Dude don't creep me out like that. You don't know when she's going to sneak up on us." Rigby said, looking all over for Eileen.

Right out of nowhere Eileen popped out with two glasses of soda.

"Oh hi Rigby!" Eileen said, surprising Rigby which made him jump. The glasses of liquids fell all over Rigby.

"Ah great!" Rigby said, trying to wipe off the liquid.

"Oh I'm sorry Rigby. I truly didn't mean it." Eileen said, trying to calm the wet raccoon down.

"You've done enough!" Rigby said, walking to get a towel.

"Oh Rigby would like it if you helped him Eileen." Mordecai said.

"What no. I didn't say th-" Rigby said, before getting interrupted by Mordecia with a push.

Eileen basically dragged Rigby to get some towels. Rigby shot one glare at the blue jay before he was out of the room. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh. Rigby always wanted girls coming to him and now when one of them is actually giving him obvious hints he thinks she's murderer. He just can't understand him sometimes. Mordecia walked until he came to a stop. He stopped because he saw the same bird. The red robin named Margaret. There she was talking to some of her friends.

"Hey Mordecai come over!" Maragret said, giving him a wave to signal him over.

Mordecai walked over to the group. There were two people with her. One had blonde hair with some black shades on the other was the same raven Mordecai was greeted by in the locker room back at school.

"Uh hey Ma- Margaret." Mordecai said, barely keeping the muscles in his body to even walk right.

"I want you to meet some of my friends. Is that alright with you?" Margaret said, taking a sip out of her glass.

"Yeah sure uh Margaret." Mordecai said, scratching his head in discomfort.

"Okay so this is Andrew." Margaret said, moving her arms near the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Mordecai was up." Andrew said, fist bumping with him.

"Nothing much dude." Mordecai said, smiling back at the boy.

"And this is Michael." Margaret said, moving towards the dark purple feathered bird.

"Oh hey Mordecai." Michael said, giving him a high five.

"Hey Michael." Mordecai said.

"Oh Margaret tell him the news." Michael said, happy.

"Oh yeah Mordecai me and Michael hooked up. He asked me out two days ago. Isn't that great?" Margaret said, making Mordecai's smile turn into a frown. Mordecai couldn't believe it. He just wanted to run away. He didn't want to stay there anymore.

"Mordecai are you alright?" Margaret said, feeling concerned.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom." Mordecai said, as he raced to the bathroom.

"Wonder what's up with him." Michael said, Margaret just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry for spilling those drinks on you earlier Rigby." Eileen said, helping Rigby clean up.

"You don't have to apologize every two seconds you know. Pretty glad you haven't killed me yet." Rigby said, mumbling the last sentence.

"Wait what did you say." Eileen said, curious in what the raccoon said.

"Oh nothing Eileen." Rigby said, running away from her.

He ran all over until he saw a certain blue bird throwing up. He ran outside to his friend.

"Dude you are taking this Margaret stuff too hard. I told you just ask her out." Rigby said, yelling the obvious at his sick friend.

"Rigby how can I ask he rout if she's going out with somebody." Mordecai said, wiping his beak.

"Ah man that sucks with whom." Rigby said, getting curious in what his friend is going to say.

"Remember the Michael guy in the locker room. He's going out with Margaret." Mordecai said, getting sick at the thought.

"Well congratulations to Michael." Rigby said, earning a glare from Mordecai.

"Come on dude lets get back in the house. You don't know maybe Michael dumps Margaret. Its her first boy friend. The first boy friends never last that long" Rigby said, giving his avian friend a smile.

"Yeah your right. I can't get all depressed over nothing" Mordecai said, getting up and going back in the house.

There was music in the back and most of the kids were partying like wild animals. After a few minutes Rigby got into the wild partying raid and fell to the floor tired. Mordecai was against the wall just sipping soda from one of the cups. Right then Margaret came next to him.

"Hey Mordecai. Haven't seen you in a while." Margaret said, looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Uh yeah me too. How've you been." Mordecai said, barely getting another sip of the soda.

"Oh I've been great. Still can't believe Michael asked me out." Margaret said, making Mordecai spit his soda out of his mouth silently.

"Oh well congratulations to you. Hopefully it lasts." Mordecai said, still thinking of the thoughts.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Margaret said, moving closer to Mordecai.

Mordecai then started to grow warm. He didn't want to ask but he didn't want to move. Obviously he like that the girl he liked was getting closer to him. He just couldn't hold it in. he started to sewat even more this time. He was fighting the urge not to say anything but he failed.

"You cold or something." Mordecai said, taking a glance at the tired bird.

"No. I'm just tired you know. It's been a long day." Margaret said, dropping her head softly on his shoulder.

"_Oh man this is intense." Mordecai thought, trying to hide his nervous feelings._

Rigby was barely walking. Tired from all the crazy fun he's been having. He was walking through the hall with a soda can in his hands. He felt very dizzy from all the jumping around he was doing and of course all the running away from Eileen. At the moment he fell to the floor tired and barely staying awake.

"Hi Rigby. Are you alright." Eileen said, coming closer to him. Just a few seconds of hearing her voice made him get up and try to stumble away. This time for some reason he didn't.

"Oh hey Eileen." Rigby said, not looking too pleased.

"So are you enjoying yourself." Eileen said, looking straight in the raccoon's eyes making him look away in discomfort.

"Yeah I think I am." Rigby said.

"_Why is she still here. Man I don't understand woman sometimes. Why does she just stare at me like that." Rigby thought, still looking away from her._

"Uh I'm going to go now. Well bye." Rigby said, walking away from Eileen.

"Bye Rigby." Eileen said, waving happily bye.

"_Man why Is she so happy. Probably still planing the chance to kill me." Rigby thought._

After more crazy themes the night was 10:50 and it was about time for people to leave.

"Bye Mordecai hoped you had fun tonight" Margaret said, staring back at the tired blue jay.

"Of course I had fun tonight bye Margaret." Mordecai said, waving goodbye to the robin.

It was almost eleven, Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the sidewalk waiting for one of their parents to give a ride home.

"So how did it go with Margaret." Rigby said, spitting out lots of saliva.

"It went great and all but besides her having a boy friend you know. I didn't even see that coming." Mordecai said, in disbelief.

"Ah don't worry dude she'll see you someday. Well eventually." Rigby said, moving a hand to his head.

"Well yeah that is true. She did move her head onto my shoulder about an hour ago." Mordecai said, feeling a little better.

"What she moved next to you. Why didn't you return the favor?" Rigby said, looking at his friend.

"Because I didn't want that Michael guy to be all pushy you know." Mordecai said, not feeling the bit happy.

"Yeah that is kind of true. Well at least you have some girl to talk to." Rigby said, now lying down on the grass.

"Seriously dude. Eileen actually talks to you, looks at you, and even laughs sometimes at what you say. For the first time a girl is giving you signals and your not even giving them a chance. Why don't you actually give HER a chance and talk to her?" Mordecai said, angry at his friend.

"Dude! Eileen is th-" Rigby couldn't finish before Mordecai cut him off.

"I'm not going to hear your stupid rant with her being a killer. Did she kill you tonight?" Mordecai said, looking at the raccoon.

"Well no bu-" Rigby again didn't have a chance to speak before his friend cut him off.

"No buts dude. I'm just sick of you thinking of her as a killer in one of those stupid horror movies." Mordecai said, not even bothering to look at him.

Well Rigby didn't really listen to what his friend was saying. He never wanted people talking over him and even if they were right he still didn't want people to talk over him.

"Well I got to go dude. My mom's here. See you on Monday." Rigby said, crawling into the car.

Mordecai was now alone. Just him and his thoughts. Again he couldn't believe that she was going out with that purple raven. Mordecai could only sigh in disappointment thinking of the images in his head in disgust.

"Man how can I just let her go." Mordecai said, talking to himself as he dropped down on the grass.

After two minutes his dad came driving in. Mordecai got into the care and just rested down.

"So Mordecai how was your night?" Mordecai's dad said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was great dad." Mordecai said, looking out the window.

As his dad drove him back to his house, Mordecai just stared out the window keeping to his thoughts and feelings.

**And that is the end of the fourth chapter. Bet you were shocked to find out that Michael was Margaret's boy friend and is Dawn crushing on Mordecai. Pretty obvious. Special thanks to bg52598 for taking her time to actually read this story and review on it.**


	5. Everybody has their Bad days

**Here is the fifth chapter to the story. Hope you guys enjoy this one and anybody reading this don't forget to review. This story was not my idea. It was bg52598 so thank her for her amazing idea.**

Everybody has their bad days

The sun shined through the window of Mordecai's room. Mordecai moved places to get away from the sun's shining light. It was a Monday morning. Usually Mordecai would be up already eating toaster waffles downstairs but this day was different. He didn't wan to go to school, he didn't want to confront Margaret and her boy friend. Even though it has been four weeks since he knew she had a boy friend he still didin't want to deal with it. Man how much Mordecai hated the fact she had a boy friend.

"Mordecai! Get up Mordecai your going to be late." His mom, yelled from downstairs. Just hearing somebody made Mordecai groan and making it a Monday made it worse.

"Mordecai! I'm not going to ask you again." His mom said, now in a serious voice. Mordecai didn't want to get his mom mad so instead of arguing he got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs still not looking too happy.

"Oh Mordecai are you all right?" His mother said, concerned about her son's health.

"Mom if you didn't realize its a Monday. Everybody hates Mondays. I was like that when I was in the sixth grade." Jennifer said, taking a bite out of her toast and texting some more.

Jennifer is Mordecai's older sister. She's the only older sibling Mordecai has and being a boy with two sisters had to suck. That's why he hanged out with Rigby more. He didn't have to play dress up or anything girly (well being with Rigby I think your safe from girly things).

"Ah its not that." Mordecai said, looking hatefully down at the floor.

"Then what is it." Jennifer said, still texting her friend.

"Oh I know what it is." Cynthia said, raising her hand about to speak.

"No you don't!" Mordecai said, looking back at his younger sister making her shrink in fear.

After breakfast Modecai walked out of the house and went on his way to the school. The school was only a couple minutes away so Mordecai was alright with walking there. It gave him some time to cool off and be ready for what ever might be thrown at him. His best friend Rigby did the same. Rigby lived a little farther from the school but he didn't mind if he walked (he obviously didn't mind walking to school when his younger brother was in the car).

"Hey dude." Rigby said, running up to his friend.

"Oh hey Rigby." Mordecai said, walking with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I see she's still in your mind." Rigby said, looking at the blue jay.

"Its not that dude. Its why won't she see me you know. Why does she always go for the losers?" Mordecai said.

"Michael's not a loser! He's a pretty cool guy and he confessed to Margaret before you." Rigby protested, looking at the blue jay in anger.

"Whatever dude. Someday she'll come running for me." Mordecai said, looking at the sky.

"Just keep dreaming man." Rigby joked.

He started laughing but was instantly silenced with a punch to his shoulder.

The walk to school was the same as the million other times they walked to school. Mordecai sat on the bench waiting for the first period of the day to start. Rigby on the other hand was doing his homework that is due until the first period.

"Man I thought we had something you." Mordecai said, shifting his eyes to the sky.

"Please dude. You guy never had anything. I bet I can go out with Eileen before you go out with Margaret." Rigby said, laughing a little at the remark.

"You actually want to bet on that." Mordecai said, making the raccoon's face change.

"No way dude! I'm never going to ask her out. She's creepy." Rigby said, getting chills running down his back.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Mordecai said, closing his eyes, relaxing on the bench.

Rigby didn't want his friend to go on with his stupid opinions that she likes him. Every single time just hearing that she likes him made him shiver he didn't want to think of it.

"Hey Mordecai what did you get for problem 5 and 22." Rigby said, holding a pencil and paper in his hands.

"Dude don't tell me your doing you homework at school again." Mordecai said, annoyed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh no I just need the answers come on man give them to me." Rigby said, now trying to open his friends back pack but yet again was stopped with a punch to his shoulder.

"Dude its your own fault for not doing the homework. Probably playing dig champs again. Right Rigby." Mordecai said, looking at Rigby.

"No! It was all Don's fault. Him and his stupid ''sugar''." Rigby said, annoyed at his brother.

"Hey at least you have a brother." Mordecai said.

Just then a familiar voice yelled out in the distance. Mordecai turned red when he heard it.

"Mordecai!" Margaret said, running at Mordecai in pain.

"Margaret what's wrong?" Mordecai said, feeling sad for the robin.

"Oh its just that me and Michael broke up. It was so terrible." Margaret said, now hugging Mordecai.

"Ah man that sucks. Don't worry you'll find _somebody _different." Mordecai said.

"You really think so Mordecai." Margaret said, still hugging Mordecai.

"Uh yeah you know because uh uh.. well yeah because." Mordecai said, getting nervous. He didn't want to say because your beautiful then she'll get suspicious.

"Thanks Mordecai your a great friend. Oh and Rigby Eileen told me to say hi." Margaret said, after leaving the two.

"Dude she's so mine." Mordecai said, now having a smile on his face.

"Your hopeless." Rigby said, walking to the first period of the day.

Math went by very fast and it was now time for English. The theme today was writing poems and drawing pictures for them. Mordecai completely forgot about the poem part and just drew pictures of Margaret. He liked wait he didn't like he loved that he had a chance.

"Man this day is going to be great!" Mordecai said, probably for the thousandth.

"Dude would you quit saying that. You have been saying for nearly a thousands times." Rigby said, getting angry at his friend.

"I'm going to do it this time." Mordecai said, excited and couldn't wait for the period to end.

"Ah yeah that's great. Hey Give me a word that rhymes with creepy." Rigby said, looking at his paper with lots of eraser marks.

"Rigby what are you writing about. It better not be about Eileen." Mordecai said, trying to get a glimpse of the paper.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled, trying to shield his friend's eyes.

It was the start of nutrition and Mrordecai this time felt the confidence rolling in and the chances coming. There she was. Walking towards them. He had to let it out he just had to. And here it came.

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai said, this time eating up his nervous feelings.

"Hi Mordecai. I have some great news to tell you." Margaret said, feeling happy.

"Alright Margaret but after your news I have something to tell you." Mordecai said, looking back at the robin's eyes.

"Oh well I hooked up again. Isn't that great!" Margaret said, happily looking at Mordecai. Mordecai was in shock. He couldn't believe that she hooked uo with somebody already. He almost wanted to cry in front of her but held it in.

"Oh... that's... great... Margaret." Mordecai said, barely holding in the urge to yell.

"Thanks uh now what were you going to tell me?" Margaret said, looking at the blue jay with a smile.

"Uh well uh nothing really. What's your crushes name?" Mordecai said, feeling defeated.

"Oh his name is Earl." Margaret said, making Mordecai's head come back up.

"Wait what kind of Earl." Mordecai said, getting suspisious.

"He's a husky dog. You want to meet him?" Margaret said, offering another beautiful smile towards Mordecai.

"Earl! He's one of the biggest jerks. Margaret you have to trust me." Mordecai said, trying to convince the robin.

"I don't know Mordecai. He's actually a nice person." Margaret said.

"Trust me! He bullied me a few times and then in the past. I don't want you to date him. Just trust me. Please Margaret." Mordecai said, desprately trying to gain her trust but it was too late. She wlaked away ignoring everything he said.

"Ah man this sucks." Mordecai said, sitting back on the table as he threw his head down on the table.

As he did that his friend came by a little too late.

"Sorry I'm late dude but they had free tacos. I just had to get one. So what did I miss." Rigby said, before stuffing his face with a taco.

it was the end of P. E. and Mordecai was alone because Rigby provoked the teacher and now he was cleaning up the gym. As Mordecai walked out of the locker room he spotted Michael.

"Oh hey Mordecai. How is it going." Michael said, giving him a fist pump.

"Nothing much so I heard you and Margaret stopped dating." Mordecai said, looking back at the raven.

"Yeah. That's true. It was just too much to handle man. Well see ya Mordecai." Michael said, giving Mordecai a wave goodbye.

"Yeah see ya." Mordecai said, leaving Michael.

But right when he walked through the hall a husky dog about the size of Mordecai pushed him down to the floor. Mordecai didn't have to see who it was. It was Earl. Earl was Mordecai's bully. He was a white and black huskt dog wearing a dark green hoodie with dark blue jeans.

"Hey Cryecai haven't seen you in while. I over heard your conversation with my girl friend at nutrition a few hours ago. What are you jealous that your never going to get somebody to ever like you? Earl joked, as he brought Mordecai back up. He threw him down to the floor again. This time Mordecai landed a punch right in his eye but it wasn't enough.

"Take this loser!" Earl kicked Mordecai right in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Mordecai had no chance. He was already spitting out some blood and barely could see. Earl picked him up again and threw him even harder to the floor. Mordecai was crawling in pain and breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Crayecai can't fight anymore? Well I'll just give you some more pain." Earl said, as he took out a math book out of his back pack. The math book was the largest book out of all the text book they got. He was coming closer to him until...

" MR. EARL SMITH! STOP AT ONCE!" A voice yelled across the hall. Just then Rigby came walking through the hall.

"Oh hey Mord..." That was all Rigby could say, until he saw his friend on the floor in pain and bruised up pretty bad.

"Hey Rigby is Mordecai..." Margaret just was in shock to see her close friend on the floor bruised up.

"Earl your suspended from school for three days for bullying a student." the teacher said, giving Earl a nasty look.

"Whatever the little bird deserved it anyway." Earl said, leaving the two friends.

"You know what Earl. I thought you were different. Your just one of those jerks and another thing we're through." Margaret said, eying him.

"Like I care. I don't need you." Earl said, leaving the hallway.

Margaret and Rigby helped Mordecai up and brought him to the infirmary. He was sleeping in a bed with lots of casts and bandages all around him. He didn't really move because of the pain in his arms and his legs. The nurse said that his legs and arms were badly bruised and will be swollen for a few days but he'll be back to normal in a few days. Since that incident Mordecai had a few days off and any of his work due that day would be postponed since he was badly injured. Margaret could only tear eye. She should of believed him when she had the chance.

Once he woke up he was forced into a big hug from Margaret.

"Oh hey Margaret." Mordecai said, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you. This is my fault." Margaret said, weeping a little.

"Margaret it's not your fault. You didn't do anything." Mordcai said, trying to smile.

Just then Rigby came in looking at him in surprise.

"Ah dude finally your awake. Man you looked like one of those Nazi zombies on world at war zombies and man did that freak me out." Rigby said, with a shiver. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh finally hearing his friends voice again made him want to laugh even though it hurt him a little.

**There you have the end of the fifth chapter. Yet again thank you bg52598 for giving me this idea your the best :). don't forget to review your opinions or whatever you want to review about. I'll get the next chapter on by Sunday or probably earlier besides that see ya later.**


	6. Another day at the infirmary

**This is the sixth chapter of the story and it's the half point of the sixth grade chapters which means only six more chapter to go. This chapter will just be about Mordecai recovering in the infirmary. This chapter was an idea from bg52598 so thanks a lot for the idea of this chapter. :)**

Another day at the infirmary

Mordecai woke up with the strongest pain in his life. Another day in there just resting in the bed for his injuries to leave. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. Earl pushing him around, punching him, and throwing more dangerous things at him. He looked at his right wrist and saw a cast around it. Every time he moved he winced in pain looking back at his wrist.

"_Ah man this sucks." Mordecai thought looking around the room. _Man how much Mordecai hated being in a bed for so many days just to heal. He hated it because he had to find something interesting to do. He looked around but didn't find anything interesting.

"Uh what time is it?" Mordecai asked himself, bending his head to the left. He looked at the wooden cabinet with the clock and it read 9:15 a.m.. He groaned in boredom. He liked that he didn't have to go to school but he didn't like being alone with no one to talk to. He could just imagine her right now.

"Man I hope she comes here to see me." Mordecai said, looking up at the ceiling and with that Mordecai slept into a big snooze.

The time now said 3:15 p.m. Rigby was now running out of school to got meet his friend. He still couldn't believe his friend was that hurt. Mordecai was always the tough one and the one always helping Rigby from bullies. Rigby kind of felt a little guilty not being there to help his friend in need.

"Man this is all my fault. If I was there to help him then probably he wouldn't be that messed up and would still be at school. Oh man I'm sorry buddy." Rigby said, talking to himself as he ran through the blocks and went right for the infirmary room. Once he came in he saw his blue jay friend asleep.

"Hey dude it's me Rigby." Rigby said, but his friend was still sleeping. Until when Rigby thought of an idea.

"Oh hey Margaret." Rigby said, and in a few seconds the blue jay was up.

"Wait where's Margaret?" Mordecai said, looking around for her but then realized it was just a joke." Ah man I can't believe you tricked me like that." Mordecai said, slowly moving down in the covers.

"Dude it's pretty easy to trick you." Rigby said, laughing a bit.

"Whatever man. Your lucky I'm in pain because I would have gave a good punch to the shoulder." Mordecai said, looking at the smiling raccoon.

"How did you get beat up like this though." Rigby said, interested in what his friend was about to say.

"It's just that he was throwing so many punches and when I threw some punches at him it was like if he was wearing armor." Mordecai said, getting angry at the thought.

"Well at least you don't have to go to school." Rigby said.

"Yeah your right but school is the only time I can see Margaret." Mordecai said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dude I'm so sorry for not helping you. I promise I'll make it up to you." Rigby said, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Nah it's alright. It wasn't your fault. So have you talked to Eileen." Mordecai said, now looking at his wrist in pain.

"DUDE! You know I'm not going to talk to her. She's creepy." Rigby said, having chills run down his back again just thinking about the image.

"Why? Because she actually stares at you and doesn't treat you like dirt." Mordecai said glaring right at the angry raccoon.

"AH! Stop talking!" Rigby said, in desperation.

"Hmm Hmm. Just talk to her." Mordecai said, slowly moving his wrist in pain.

Just then Margaret came in with Eileen. Margaret looked the same way for two days. She didn't want to see her friend like this.

"Hi Mordecai. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier." Margaret said, moving her sad eyes towards his eyes making him blush a little.

"Oh uh it's alright. You don't have to apologize." Mordecai said, looking away from her eyes. He couldn't stare in her eyes for too long because every few seconds he stared the more times he blushed.

"Hope you feel better Mordecai." Eileen said, waving her hand at Mordecai.

"Okay kids I need you to wait out in the waiting room for a bit. Mordecai needs his shot." the nurse said, getting out some long needles making Mordecai's eyes widen.

"Oh man I hate this place." Mordecai said, trying not to look at the sharp and long needles.

"Hi Rigby!" Eileen said, waving at the angry raccoon.

"Uh hi." Rigby said, looking back into magazine he was reading.

"_Why does she keep saying hi? Doesn't she see I'm giving her faces of anger meaning that I don't want to see her or even talk to her." Rigby thought, taking a small glimpse at the girl. "Why does Mordecai always get mad at me when I say stuff about her? Rigby thought, but then he thought of Mordecai._ What if his friend would never be the same after these injuries. As much as he hated it he went up to Eileen and talked to her. He didn't want to do it at first but then he remembered what his friend said. **"Just talk to her" **were the exact words Mordecai said to him earlier. He really wanted to make up for his friend's injuries. Well not this way but what other choices did he have.

"Lets get this over with." Rigby quietly said, as he got up and walked to Eileen.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said, barely getting those words out of his mouth.

"Oh hi Rigby." Eileen said, happily looking at him.

"I was thinking if we can get some time to know each other you know." Rigby said, trying not to walk away. Eileen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that he cared much too little for her but she still believed that there was some caring in his heart. She just loved that he said that. Inside she was going crazy with excitement.

"Sure Rigby. This Saturday then." Eileen said, now with a happier smile on her face.

"Yeah fine Saturday." Rigby said, walking back to his seat. Then he was thinking.

"_Wait what did I just say? Ah crap. You win this one Mordecai." Rigby thought, getting angry at what he said to Eileen._

The nurse then walked out with the needles in a plastic bag.

"Okay you can see him now. Try not to make him move a lot. If he moves then he'll just get a little tired." the nurse said, walking out of the room. The three went back in the room. But then the three were accompanied by Mordecai's mom, his older sister Jennifer, and his younger sister Cynthia.

"Oh my baby! My poor little baby boy!" Mordecai's mom screamed out, hugging and making him embarrassed as well. Being himself, Rigby couldn't help but laugh a little at his friend's embarrassing moment.

"Mom your embarrassing me!" Mordecai said, trying to get free from his mother's hands.

"You okay Mordo." Cynthia said, looking at her older brother.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mordecai said looking kind of tired.

"We brought you some treats and games if you would have them." Jennifer said, giving Mordecai a bag of chocolates and a card saying get better signatures of his friends, friend's family, and his family as well.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Mordecai said, taking a chocolate out of the bag and eating it.

The day was growing old and it was about time for everybody to leave. Margaret gave Mordecai a hug at the end making him obviously warm up.

"Eileen ready to go." Margaret said.

"Oh yeah." Eileen said, as she walked out of the building.

"You seem a little happy." Margaret said, looking at her friend.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. When we were in the waiting room Rigby came up to me and actually talked to me. It was like a dream come true." Eileen said, happily thinking about the moment.

"What get out." Margaret said, in shock.

"No it's true. It was so cute. I'm meeting him this Saturday." Eileen said, still getting love struck by the memory in her head.

"Hopefully that lasts." Margaret said, walking away from the building with her friend.

Mordecai was in the bed eating some more chocolates and playing on his psp. In the missions he was playing he hardly got far because of his injured and swollen wrist. He liked that he had something to get his mind off things but he hated that he couldn't really play because of his wrist. He started to get bored of playing the same mission over and over he just turned it off.

"Damn stupid game. Now I know how Rigby feels." Mordecai joked, putting the psp back in the bag and taking another chocolate to eat.

"Uh Mordecai." a voice said.

"Wait what. Oh hi Mr. Erikson." Mordecai said.

"When you come back to school. Your going to be okay. Earl has been expelled from the district. See you in school Mordecai." Mr. Erikson said, giving him the news as he walked out.

"Ah thank god." Mordecai said, taking the remote and turning on the television. He changed to so many different channels until he stopped on the music video section. He always liked the rock and punk bands. Especially Fist Pump. Fist Pump was his favorite band of all time he just had to listen to one of their songs and lucky for him they played one right after the first one he saw. The day was great if you think of it. Mordecai got some greetings from his friends and his family. He did get a hug from Margaret. He just only wishes that it could last a little longer.

Soon the day turned into night and Mordecai was growing a little sleepy. In the next twenty minutes Mordecai was sleeping with his face up to the ceiling.

A familiar seagull was walking through the halls of the building. She just visited her uncle. Her uncle was in there for weeks now and Dawn had to see him. She then walked through another door but this door wasn't the door she was looking for. She was about to leave until she saw him. Last time he saw him was at her friend's house. It was the first time she saw him and she grew a little crush on him. Good for Dawn he was asleep so she would have the chance to walk up closer and look at him.

"Hi Mordecai." Dawn said, silently trying not to wake him up.

She was shocked to see the bruises on his face. She almost cried when she saw them. The bruises looked like scratches and scrapes as if he fought with somebody. Then she went up to him and said something else to him.

"Don't worry Mordecai. Your my hero." Dawn said, as she giave him a kiss on the lips. She blushed a little and left the room. A few minutes later Mordecai woke up.

"Wait what." Mordecai said, looking around the dark room.

"I could have sworn somebody was here. Why do I taste strawberries? Mordecai said, confused as he moved his lips around. Just then Mordecai went back to sleep with no care in the world.

**So what do you think? Anyways thanks a lot bg52598 for the idea and thank you for the idea with his mom going nuts when she first saw him. Do you think Rigby will grow better feelings for Eileen? That's still to come and don't forget to review this chapter. :) **


	7. Mystery Girl

**Time for the seventh chapter. This chapter will be about Mordecai finally getting out of the infirmary but in this one he won't be in school. Don't forget to enjoy and review at the end. **

Mystery girl 

Rigby was in class. The first period of the day was math and since Rigby didn't have his friend in class with him what was the whole point of even staying awake to listen.

"Maybe if I just close my eyes for a bit." Rigby said, bringing his head down as he closed his eyes. He was about to dream until he heard an annoying yell from the front of the room.

"Rigby! This is the third time today. Meet me after school for detention." Mr. Walters said, disappointingly, as he went on with the lesson.

"I don't even care anymore." Rigby said, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Anything to add Rigby." Mr. Walter said, looking back at the raccoon.

"Nah nothing." Rigby said, as he looked outside from the window.

Rigby hated that class the most. Not because he was barely passing well every class Rigby was barely passing. He just hated how he ran the class and math obviously he's going to sleep. He didn't care if he had to go to detention because he went all the time. Going to detention was like him getting candy on Halloween.

"Man can this class get even boring er." Rigby said.

It was nutrition this time. Usually Rigby would be a little more talkative at nutrition but since your friend is in an infirmary away from school who is he going to talk to. It wasn't that bad since his friend was getting out of the infirmary right after school. It was a Monday when the incident in the halls broke out. It has been five days since. Tuesday through Friday Rigby was alone just eating and looking around especially didn't want Eileen to sneak up on him. He still couldn't believe that he told her he would go out with her on Saturday. The raccoon was hoping it wasn't going to end up in a relationship. He didn't want that to end up in a relationship especially not with her.

"Hi Rigby! How is Mordecai holding up?" Eileen said, looking at the raccoon.

"Uh he's doing great." Rigby said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well I got to go. Margaret wants me to be somewhere. Bye Rigby can't wait for tomorrow." Eileen said, waving happily at the raccoon. He almost spit out what he was chewing on. He was still mad at himslef for saying that stuff to her.

"Man I regret saying that stuff to her. Why did I have to be nice?" Rigby said, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

For once he was nice to her and now he's going to go out with her. Obviously Rigby wasn't too happy about it but for Eileen she couldn't believe it was happening. It was still a dream come true for her though. She tried for months getting him to talk to her but it didn't happen. Finally after felt like centuries he came up to her and gave her a positive attitude.

After hours of unbearable classes it was time for P. E.. Rigby was already tired from the other classes he had and having P.E. next wasn't going to help him.

"Ah man I hate this class!" Rigby said, catching a ball and throwing it hard at the wall.

"Oh hey Rigby." Michael said, coming over to Rigby.

"Hey did Mordecai move schools or something cuz he hasen't been showing up." Michael said, looking around for the blue bird.

"Nah he's just in the infirmary." Rigby said, catching the ball and throwing it back to the wall.

"Ah dude what happened?" Michael said.

"Some guy beat the living crap out of him." Rigby said, looking back at the ball.

"Dude that sucks. Hope he feels better." Michael said, walking back to his class.

Rigby then threw the ball but this time the ball hit him in the face. Rigby wasn't happy about this so he took the ball and threw it. The ball hit more balls and soon the gym was covered with basketballs, footballs, volleyballs, and softballs.

"I hate this class!" Rigby said.

"Rigby! Clean this up right now!" Mr. Hawkins said, as he blew his whistle.

"Just as I said before I hate this class." Rigby said, groaning a little.

It was 3:45 p.m.. Mordecai was leaving the infirmary but still had some casts on his hand for the swelling to go away. Even though he was leaving doesn't mean he wasn't in pain. He still had to take some pills for the pain to leave and for the swelling as well. His mother was picking him up since his dad was in San Francisco. He was ready to leave. He still felt some pain but he had the strength to get up and walk out. His mother and his younger sister helped him out a little and then they were ready to go home.

"Man finally I'm out." Mordecai said, as he got in the car.

"Yeah now we'll have annoying Mordo with us again." Cynthia said, smiling at her older brother.

"Stop calling me that and if I'm so annoying why did you come?" Mordecai said, grinning back at his sister.

"Just be quiet Mordo before we leave you." Cynthia said.

"Whatever." Mordecai said, laying back in the seat.

"Just happy to have you back Mordecai." Mordecai's mom said, making a right.

"Happy to be back." Mordecai said, looking out the window.

Once Mordecai got home he was greeted by his friend raccoon. His friend barely made it to his home coming since he had to make up detention for Mr. Walters.

"Hey Mordecai." Rigby said, looking very tired and out of breath.

"So I see you ran here. Why did you sleep in class?" Mordecai said, walking near the entrance of the house.

"How did you know?" Rigby said, shocked to hear that his friend knew what happened.

"Because when ever you sleep in class you get detention and when ever you get detention you come here late barely breathing." Mordecai said, laughing a little.

"Whatever. He's boring!" Rigby said, walking in the house.

Once they walked in they went up to his room. Mordecai and Rigby played some games for a few hours. With all the games won by Mordecai obviously.

"What! Come on! You rigged the game." Rigby said, tossing the controller down on the floor.

"Dude don't be a sor loser. Anyways I have something to tell you." Mordecai said, putting the controller back in its place.

"Okay go for it." Rigby said, taking a magazine off the ground and reading it.

"When I was the infirmary room last night I woke up and tasted strawberries." Mordecai said.

"Yeah and." Rigby said, turning the page of the magazine.

"As if it was lip gloss from a girl you know. Do you think Margaret did that?" Mordecai said, feeling happy.

"As if. Please Margaret wouldn't touch you. Let alone even hug you." Rigby said, laughing but was silenced by a punch to his shoulder.

"I told you I'd get you back." Mordecai said, giving his friend a laugh.

"Oh you know what happened." Rigby said, feeling mad about what he was about to say.

"What? What happened?" Mordecai said, waiting for his friend to say the news.

"I talked to Eileen and now I'm going to go out with her tomorrow!" Rigby said, throwing the magazine on the floor. Mordecai couldn't belive his eyes. His friend actually talked to her.

"Wow! So it's a date." Mordecai said, getting up and turning on the computer in his room.

"No! It's not a date!" Rigby said, getitng mad at his friend.

"Okay okay." Mordecai said.

"So what about your story with the mystery strawberries." Rigby said, looking at his friend.

"Oh yeah so I tasted strawberries when I woke up. Man I hope it's Margaret. Yeah that would be great." Mordecai said, bringing his face in a loving smile.

"Dude enough your creeping me out." Rigby said, throwing the magazine at his friend.

Mordecai and Rigby came to Margaret's house. They told her on the phone that they were going to visit just for a bit. Now the two friends were in front of her house making a plan.

"Okay so this is how it is. You distract her and I check her purse or anywhere for the strawberry lip gloss." Mordecai said, moving his left hand around since his right one was still in pain.

'Got it." Rigby said, nodding his head in agreement. The tow friends came into the Margaret's house.

"Oh hi Mordecai and Rigby. Glad to see you out of the infirmary Mordecai." Margaret said, smiling at the blue jay. Mordecai couldn't help stop himself from blushing.

"Oh yeah he he." Mordecai said, nervously. Right then he gave a signal to Rigby. Rigby quickly obeyed.

"Hey Margaret. I was wondering how was school today?" Rigby said, trying to get her attention. She turned away from Mordecai and started talking to Rigby. That was Mordecai's cue to start searching in her purse for the lip gloss. His heart was pumping at least a million times a second just looking for it and then he found it.

" _Come on it has to be in here. I got it! Wait peaches? Man I would love to taste that." Mordecai thought, lovingly thinking of Margaret giving him a kiss._ But his thoughts were quickly interrupted with an angry stare from Margaret.

"Wow Mordecai never knew you were the one to go through people's privacy." Margaret said, getting angry at him snatching the bag and her lip gloss away from him.

"I'm so sorry Margaret." Mordecai said, not wanting his crush to be mad at him.

"No you did enough. I think it will be better if you and Rigby go." Margaret said, basically pushing them out of the house.

Soon the two friends were out on the sidewalk obviously Mordecai looked worried. He didn't want her to hate him or think of him as a creep.

"Dude why didn't you distract her?" Mordecai said, giving the raccoon a glare.

"I was but then she when she was turning around I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry dude but is she the one." Rigby said, looking at his friend concerned.

"No. now I don't think she'll ever be the one." Mordecai said, sitting on the grass.

"Ah that sucks. Wait lets go to Eileen's. She has to be the one." Rigby said, excited.

"Dude she likes you or maybe you want to go there to see her a little more." Mordecai said, now laughing making the raccoon angry.

"Shut up!" Rigby said, yelling at Mordecai.

"Hi Rigby!" Eileen said, waving hi at the annoyed raccoon.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said, not looking at her.

"Hi Eileen Rigby just wanted to talk to you for a little bit isn't right Rigby." Mordecai said, giving his a nugde.

"Oh yeah so- the conversation started but Mordecai wasn't occupied with the conversation. Rigby brought him there hoping that Eileen was after Mordecai not him. After thirty minutes of talking the two came outside.

"So did you find it?" Rigby said, hoping the answer would be yes. He was quickly disappointed with a nod no from Mordecai.

"Ah what! I talked to her for thirty minutes. Are you sure you checked everywhere." Rigby said, getting angry at his friend again.

"Dude I didn't find anything and she likes you. Why would she kiss me if she's in love with you? It's pretty obvious. When I was searching around she had pictures of you in hearts." Mordecai said, making the raccoon twitched in disgusted.

"Come on dude it's getting late." Mordecai said.

"Yeah whatever." Rigby said, as walking back to the house.

Mordecai carried his body upstairs and lay-ed down on his bed taking out some paper to write on.

"What's up with your brother?" Dawn said, looking upstairs.

"I don't know you remember how weird he can be." Cynthia said, eating some food in the kitchen.

"Uh Cynthia can I tell you something?" Dawn said.

"Sure go for it." Cynthia said, turning on the television.

"Well it has to do with your brother. The thing is I kissed him yesterday." Dawn said, feeling embarrassed for saying something like that. Making her friend spit out what she was chewing on.

"EW! That's my brother. Just go talk to him before I get scared for life." Cynthia said, moving her food away from her and turning the sound on the television louder.

Dawn walked up the stairs into her brother's room. There he was on his bed drawing pictures of cars and other boy stuff. Not bad pictures though.

"Hi Mordecai." Dawn said, looking at him.

"Oh hey Dawn. Didn't see you come in." Mordecai said.

"So I heard you were at the infirmary." Dawn said, concerned about him.

"Yeah I was." Mordecai said, remembering the images.

"I was there yesterday meeting my uncle. He's been in there for a couple of weeks." Dawn said, feeling sad for him.

"Man your parents must be worried. What's wrong?" Mordecai said, but Dawn grew quiet.

"My parents have been dead for over three years." Dawn said, almost crying at the thought.

"Oh man that sucks. Well at least you have your cat uh what's his name stripes right." Mordecai said, concerned for her.

"He died a month ago." Dawn said, now her eyes were turning watery.

"Oh man." Mordecai said, feeling guilty.

"Well let's hope this makes it up." Mordecai said, softly grabbing her arms and bringing her closer to him. Once they couldn't get any closer he kissed her. They broke the kiss after five seconds.

"Man French people ARE good kissers." Mordecai said, making Dawn blush and giggle a little bit.

"Doesn't mean I kissed you were going out you know. I just did that just to make up for your loss so don't tell anyone. Got it." Mordecai said, being serious about it but Dawn thought it was cute.

"Yeah whatever." Dawn said, smiling but right when she was walking out Mordecai told her something else.

"Oh and another thing I know." Mordecai said, smiling back at her.

"Know what." Dawn said, blushing a little more.

"Strawberries." Mordecai said, laughing as he said it.

**There you have it the end of the chapter. Mordecai now knows who gave him the kiss. I won't put up stories as fast since I have some work to do. Well hope you guys enjoyed this one because the next one will be great. Don't forget to review! **


	8. A day to remember

**This is the eighth chapter to the sixth grade series. Just four more chapters then they'll be in the seventh grade. Hope you guys like it. ENJOY!**

A day to remember

She still couldn't believe that he actually came up to her on that day and told her something. Rigby felt embarrassed that he was doing it. He just wanted to make it up for Mordecai. Mordecai always told him just to talk to her and he didn't want to get his friend mad or lose him. He didn't want to lose his friend. They've been friends for a long time and he didn't want one stupid thing to get in the way of his friendship. How much he hated what he was going to do he just had to repay his friend for not being there when he needed him.

He got out of his bed and washed up. Rigby put on some jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt. He didn't really want to do this but he might as well get over with it. He might not like her as much but he's not going to leave her standing alone. Wait is that what he thinks. Why is his feelings towards her start to change? At first he didn't care if she was the only girl in the world but now he's not going to leave her. I don't know but I think Rigby took too many pills for him actually thinking not to leave her.

"Hey Rigby." Don said, looking up at his older brother.

"Ah what do you want?" Rigby said, not trying to gain attention.

"I heard your going out somewhere." Don said, smiling making Rigby wonder.

"Wait how do you know?" Rigby said, looking curiously at him.

"Just guessed. How about some sugar for good luck." Don said, walking to give his brother a hug. His brother never liked him giving hugs (especially to him).

"Ah get away from me." Rigby said, moving away from Don.

"What's wrong big bro?" Don said, feeling concerned for his older brother.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Rigby said, walking out of the house. He didn't want to do this. He thought she was weird. "So Eileen ready to go." Rigby said, looking down on the grass.

"Yeah Rigby. So where we going to go." Eileen said, looking into the raccoon's eyes.

"Uh probably the county fair since it's here for the last day you know a little thing like that." Rigby said, looking back down at the grass. His dad and mom told him to go somewhere descent for sixth graders. His mom didn't want him going to the movies because she didn't want him well making out at that age. It was really safe Rigby wouldn't even look at her how would he be able to make out with her. Plus this ''date'' was just repaying Mordecai.

"That sounds fun." Eileen said, happily looking back at the raccoon.

"Yeah whatever. Lets just get this over with." Rigby said, walking with Eileen to the county fair.

The county fair was big and full of games to play. Rigby had a couple dollars with him for snacks and games. Eileen on the other hand didn't care about the snacks or the games. She really liked spending time with him. Especially alone where she could get even closer with him hopefully.

"So Rigby what do you want to do?" Eileen said, smiling at the raccoon. Making him look away.

"I don't know. You choose something." Rigby said, looking around but he stopped looking around when he saw one certain game. He couldn't get his eyes off of it.

"Alright Wac a mole!" Rigby said, running to the game. He was happy that the game was there.

"I'm telling you this Eileen I'm a wiz at this game." Rigby said, putting in some money to start the game making Eileen laugh a little. She always loved how he would say he's good at things. He looked like a little kid but in a cute way (well anything Rigby did, Eileen thought it was cute). He got a mallet and was ready to hit the upcoming moles. One mole came up and he tried to hit it but didn't get it. He was getting angry at the many times he missed.

"Ahhhhhh this game is so rigged!" Rigby said, throwing the hammer on the table. Eileen couldn't help but laugh at how mad he was. Everybody always thought he was too into the game but for her he was just a cute raccoon.

"Don't worry Rigby. I thought you did good." Eileen said, blushing at Rigby.

"Uh yeah whatever." Rigby said, looking away from her view.

"You want to go on a ride or something." Eileen said, looking back at him.

"Yeah we can do that." Rigby said, calming down from the Wac-a-mole and walking with Eileen to another place. They walked for a few minutes until they spotted a roller coaster. It was red and purple with the name of "Quick Strike". The sign had very fancy writing and looked pretty cool.

"How about this one." Eileen said pointing to the fancy sign. Rigby squinted at the sign.

"Yeah that one looks pretty cool." Rigby said, with a cocky smile on his face.

They were waiting in line. Rigby still hated that he's wasting his time with her. He didn't want to do go with her but might as well get it over with. Finally after twenty minutes of waiting it was their turn to get in.

"Alright this going to be sweet." Rigby said, jumping in the seat.

"Don't forget to put your seat belt on little dude." A person with blonde hair said.

"Ah I don't need to listen to you." Rigby said, growling a little at the worker.

"Hm acting tough in front of your girlfriend. I see." The man said, now smiling. Rigby looked back at Eileen and she blushed as she looked at him and smiled. Rigby looked back at the worker with a mad face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Rigby said, turning red with anger at the worker.

"Yeah I know. I always got embarrassed when people told me the same thing when I was going out with my girlfriend." He said, this time laughing and starting the ride.

"Ahhhhhhh did you even hear what I said!" Rigby complained. He put his seat belt on right when the ride started. It had lots of loops and fast turns. Rigby couldn't even see where the thing was going and then in a second he was in the air. He almost vomited just seeing the ground all the way down. The people down there were like ants. The ride finally finished with Rigby dizzy walking around. Eileen again smiled at him.

"Uh that ride sucked." Rigby said, moving an arm to his head.

"You want something to eat." Eileen said, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah that would be great. I'm just going to sit hear." Rigby said, walking towards a table but he tripped and fell. "Ah great." Rigby said, getting back up dusting himself off. Eileen giggled a little at the incident.

"What are you laughing at?" Rigby said, angrily looking at her.

"Oh nothing." Eileen said, smiling at him. Even how rude he can get she liked him for some reason. She thought he was cute in his ways. She ordered some food and gave it to Rigby. She got some food for her as well. The food there wasn't the best but it was something to eat.

"So Rigby how do you feel?" Eileen said, looking at Rigby.

"Ah a little better." Rigby said, taking a bite out of a pizza until he felt something in his stomach. His stomach was acting up. Rigby looked around for the nearest bathroom. He ran until he saw that familiar symbol of a man. He ran inside and started puking his guts out. Eileen ran after him and stopped right outside of the bathroom. She liked Rigby... A LOT and she wanted him to feel fine. He was in the bathroom puking some more.

"Ah man stupid ride. Especially that stupid worker. He's probably deaf." Rigby said, looking into the mirror. He was thinking about the incident earlier with the worker. He didn't like her but for some funny reason he started to care for her.

"This stupid food is getting to me." Rigby said, cleaning up himself in the bathroom.

"No man it's the girl." A man came out of the dark corner. He was wearing black jeans with a bright red shirt. He looked like he was about seventeen.

"Uh okay." Rigby said, feeling creeped out.

"Go for her dude." the red haired boy said.

"Uh yeah I'm going to go now." Rigby said, slowly walking away from the guy.

Once he got out he saw Eileen smiling at him. This time he actually smiled back making her blush with excitement. They went back to the table and ate their food (luckily the food was still there). After eating the food they went to different places like rides, ate cotton candy, took pictures, and bought a few things. Then something caught Rigby's eyes. The strength testing.

"Ah yeah I'm so going to win at this." Rigby said, running to the game. Yet again Eileen thought it was cute how he would run off like a little kid.

"_Maybe today. Maybe today I can win him." Eileen thought, as she stared at the raccoon._

He was getting ready to pay the person running the game until he was stopped.

"Seriously." The man said, looking at him.

"What!" Rigby said, raising his hands up in anger.

"Do you think you'll actually nudge it." The man said, making a smirk grow on his face.

"Shut up I can hit it!" Rigby said, trying to get the hammer. He looked at the girl smiling back at him and then back at Rigby.

"I know why your here." the man said, laughing a bit at the thought.

"What why?" Rigby said, now staring at him.

"Your trying to impress that little girl over there. Look I was young once and I tried to impress my girlfriend at times but I think this is a little too far." The man said.

"What I'm not trying to impress her and she's not my girlfriend!" Rigby said, looking at the man with anger.

"Whatever man you can deny it all you want all I see is a raccoon trying to show his strength to a girl that he ''doesn't'' like." Then man said, handing Rigby the hammer. He handed him the money and then got a good grip on the hammer. He was so confident he got a high score. Then the hit came. When he hit it it only went an inch of the ground. The man fell on the floor laughing. Some people walking by saw this and laughed at Rigby's misfortune.

"SHUT UP! You rigged the game!" Rigby said, throwing the hammer on the ground.

"Dude man that was funny. As a matter in fact I didn't rig it you don't have any muscle." The man said, falling on the again and laughing.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Rigby said, walking away in disappointment. There was only one person that didn't laugh at Rigby's misfortune and it was Eileen. She felt sad for him. He hated that he couldn't win at video games but really hated when people laughed at his strength. She wanted to comfort him in his time of need.

"Rigby wait up." Eileen said, running after the mad and embarrassed raccoon. She finally caught up to him.

"What come to laugh at me?" Rigby said, looking at her with angry eyes.

"No I just came here to say that you were pretty brave going up there to test your strength." Eileen said, getting closer to him. She was now smiling at him. He couldn't believe this but he wasn't moving away from her. He actually liked it (seriously what happened to the real Rigby). He was looking up in the sky. Then it hit him. He felt her hand touch his. He didn't know what to do. Usually he would move away but for some reason he didn't.

"_You idiot you think she's creepy get away from her." Rigby thought._

He had his other hand moving in his pocket until he found a few dollars. "Uh Eileen." Rigby said.

"Yeah Rigby." Eileen said, looking into his eyes.

"Uh I found a few dollars maybe you would like to go get something." Rigby said, trying to get her to move away from her.

"No it's good. I would rather stay here with you." Eileen said, closing her eyes and leaning on Rigby. Now he was looking for anything to get him up. Finally a game he might waste his money not winning anything but he thought anything would be great than staying near her.

"Uh Eileen I'm going to play a game." Rigby said, getting up and moving away from her.

"Alright Rigby hope you win." Eileen said, smiling back at him.

He walked to a close game. He put his last dollars on the counter and got ready.

Eileen was on a bench thinking what she should do when he comes back.

"_Alright when he comes back I'll do it. I'm going to do it." Eileen thought smiling up at the sky._

Her thoughts were soon interrupted with Rigby holding a teddy bear in his hands as he gave it to her.

"Rigby how did you win this?" Eileen said, looking at him shocked.

"I won this pretty easy game. Don't look at this present as a love present I just got it for you since I lost so many times and that was the only thing they gave away as a prize." Rigby said, looking away hiding his blush.

As they were leaving the fair Eileen was stopped by a girl that was working there.

"I couldn't help but say did that raccoon give you that teddy bear." The girl said.

"Yeah why?" Eileen said, looking at the girl.

"Yeah I knew he was getting something for a girl." The girl said, nodding her head.

"Well he said that this was the only thing you were giving away as a prize." Eileen said, but the girl looked at her weirdly.

"No. We have more than just teddy bears. Funny because he's the only one that played this game and chose a teddy bear. Well I hope you and your boyfriend have a good night." The girl said, smiling at Eileen. She was going to say that their not dating but whatever. She liked that people thought they were dating. Wait she didn't like it she LOVED it.

**That's the end of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter. Goodbye and the next few chapters will be great I promise. :)**


	9. Just Rock'n

**Just a few more chapters and they'll be done with the sixth grade. Once again if you like it that much you can review your thoughts. T.P.R helped me with some of this so give him a pat on the back as well. Enjoy! : P**

Just Rock'n

The day was bright with excitement. Knowing that Margaret has no boyfriend it was time for him to put his moves on her. Well apologizing should come first though.

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai said, smiling back at the robin but she didn't do the same.

"I'm still mad at you for going through my stuff." Margaret said, trying to ignore the blue jay.

"Ah what. I'm sorry for going through your things." Mordecai said.

"Just leave me alone!" Margaret said, moving away from him.

"I was just trying to get the homework for math since Rigby never thought of giving me a copy." Mordecai said,hoping for the red robin to turn. Luckily for him she did.

"How can I believe you?" Margaret said, crossing her arms in a little bit of anger.

"Well uh you know how Rigby is. He always forgets or doesn't even bother to help." Mordecai said.

Flash Back

"Oh Rigby Eileen is having her birthday this Saturday at 5:00. She would like for you to come." Margaret said, handing the birthday card invitations over to Rigby with the street address. Rigby took a glimspe at the invitation card.

"Yeah sure whatever." Rigby said, throwing the card into his back pack.

Eileen's birthday party

"Happy Birthday Eileen!" Margaret said, giving her a blue wrapped present.

"Thanks Margaret. There's some cake on the table if you want any." Elieen said, pointing to the table with some napkins, cake, and plates as Eileen put down her present next to the others. "So do you think Rigby will show up?" Eileen said, feeling worried.

"He'll be here don't worry." Margaret said, taking a sip out of a radicloa can.

After ten minutes the raccoon was there with a wrinkled up paper.

"Hi Rigby!" Eileen said, looking at the racoon with joy.

"Oh Happy Birthday Eileen. I got you something." Rigby said, handing the paper to Eileen. She took a glimpse at it.

"A poem! How sweet." Eileen said, blushing at the raccoon making him look away in discomfort. It was obvious that Rigby forgot about the birthday and wrote something right away.

End of flash back

Then Margaret was thinking about it for a bit until she came to an understanding conclusion.

"Okay yeah that is true but I don't understand why you would go into my purse." Margaret said, looking suspiciously at him.

"Uh Rigby said that you keep your school work in there so I was hoping." Mordecai said, hoping she won't find out more.

"Well bye Mordecai." Margaret said, waving goodbye to her friend.

The classes were long and boring. Obviously Rigby was sleeping through some of them. After P.E. It was lunch as always Mordecai and Rigby were sitting down at the table eating.

"So is Margaret still mad at you?" Rigby said, taking up a spoon full of macaroni and eating it.

"I hope not but I told her some things and I don't think she's mad at me." Mordecai said, feeling confident.

Margaret and Eileen walked over to Mordecai and Rigby. She looked very excited for some reason.

"Hey Margaret you look excited." Mordecai said.

"Yeah do you have another boyfriend?" Rigby said, eating some more earning a glare from his friend.

"No. I heard about this new record of music. It has lots of guitars solos. I love guitar solos there the best and pretty cool." Margaret said, making Mordecai's eyes widen.

Just hearing Margaret say that made Mordecai want to play the guitar.

"You like guitar solos?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah! Their my favorite." Margaret said.

"Oh pretty cool Margaret." Mordecai said, feeling happier each second.

"Well Eileen and I have to go. Bye Mordecai." Margaret said, leaving the table with Eileen.

"Bye Rigby!" Eileen said, waving goodbye to him but he didn't respond.

Now Mordecai was happy and staring back at Rigby. He noticed this and got a little creeped out at his friend.

"What? Stop staring like that. Your starting to remind me of Eileen." Rigby said, moving his eyes away from his friend.

"You know what this means? Mordecai said, looking up love struck as usual.

"What oh Margaret. That she has bad taste in solos." Rigby said, eating his last pieces of macaroni.

"No that I can impress her with my guitar skills. She likes solos right? Well then she'll love this one when I come playing the best music." Mordecai said, thinking about it.

"Ah come on man you don't even know how to play." Rigby said, getting angry at his friend.

"I can try. Besides I played it a year ago and it didn't seem so tough." Mordecai said, shrugging his shoulders.

Mordecai was now changing out of his school clothes and into a pair of dark jeans, then a metallic shirt. As he put on the shirt he turned on the computer. He typed in guitar freak on you tube. After that he played the video. The guy was showing him cool moves you can do with the guitar. It took Mordecai some time to memorize the moves. Once he was done with the basics he looked for videos how to play the guitar.

"Man these videos are difficult." Mordecai said, walking downstairs and taking a drink of water. As much he didn't want to learn he must in order to ever get a chance with her. He went upstairs and picked up the guitar.

The time was 4:00 when he started. The time now read 9:00. it took him five hours. He started to get the hang of it. He liked that he knew a little well he loved that he knew so he can ask what he's been waiting for to ask in like centuries.

"This is so great. I'm going to make my move." Mordecai said. He lost his footing and tripped on the floor. He heard a little laugh and he didn't to turn around to know who it was. Cynthia was there by the door way with her friend Dawn.

"What are you going to make your move on Mordo?" Cynthia started to say but couldn't hold in her laughter. "The floor!" Cynthia finally said, cracking up at her brother's misfortune.

"I thought it was good." Dawn said, smiling but letting a little blush come out of her cheeks.

"Ah you stay out of this!" Mordecai said, in desperation quickly getting off the floor and closing his bedroom door.

"What was that all about?" Dawn said, feeling confused.

"Oh Mordo is trying to impress this girl named Margaret." Cynthia said, walking downstairs and into the living room.

"Trying to impress this girl named Margaret." Dawn repeated. She couldn't help but notice that she didn't want him to impress her since she liked him. She didn't want to see her crush going out with somebody else.

"Yeah Dawn you better fight for him before it's too late." Cynthia said, with a smirk on her face staring at her friend.

"Shut up I don't really like him." Dawn said, taking a seat one of the living room couches.

"Your the one that gave me nasty images in my head about you and Mordo making out." Cynthia said, shivering in disgusted at the images.

"That would be pretty nice. I can just imagine it now" Dawn said, thinking about her and Mordecai.

"Okay enough! Please stop!" Cynthia said, looking away trying not to imagine those images.

It was a Wednesday. The bell rang and everybody ran out heading for their homes. Mordecai on the other hand stayed to talk to somebody. He brought his guitar. It might have been kind of corny if you think if it but Mordecai said it was going to be the best thing in the world.

"Hey Mordecai. What's up with the guitar?" Margaret said, pointing at the guitar.

"Oh no reason. I was well uh well I was thinking if if we could prob- probably walk to th- the park. You know just to get to know each other." Mordecai said, nervously looking back at her.

" I would love to but I can only stay a few minutes." Margaret said.

"Sure that's okay." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Margaret sat at a nearby bench. He was starting to sweat but quickly pushed those nerves away and took out his guitar.

"You play a guitar!" Margaret said, excitedly looking at Mordecai.

"Yeah I do. It's no big deal honestly." Mordecai said, confidently.

"I thinks it's cool. Do you have anything you can show me?" Margaret said, leaning closer to the blue jay. This made Mordecai tremble.

"Uh ye- yeah sure." Mordecai said, barely bringing those words out of his mouth.

Then he got up. Breathed in and then breathed out. He took out a neon blue guitar pick and started playing. After ten minutes of playing he stopped.

"That was pretty good Mordecai." Margaret said, giving him a hug. He warmed up when she gave him the hug. Now was his time. The only time. The chance he's been waiting for.

"Um Margaret. I want to ask you something." Mordecai said, looking down as he got ready for the next sentences to come out of his mouth.

"Sure Mordecai." Margaret said, smiling at him making him a little more uncomfortable.

"Well I was thinking tha-" but Mordecai was soon cut off by Margaret.

"I'm sorry Mordecai I have to go. See you tomorrow." Margaret said, giving Mordecai another hug and then leaving in the car with her mom.

"I LOVE YOU!" Mordecai yelled, sighing in disappointment just looking at the moving car.

But he was interrupted by another voice. A recognizable voice.

"I liked it." Dawn said, at the confused bird.

"What are you doing here?" Mordecai said, pointing at the seagull.

"No reason. Just here to look at the clouds." Dawn said, sitting on the bench right next to Mordecai just staring at the clouds in the sky.

"Where you listening to the whole thing?" Mordecai said, looking suspiciously at her.

"Maybe and I got to say I really loved it." Dawn said, slowly getting closer to Mordecai. He felt really uncomfortable.

"Uh well thanks." Mordecai said, slowly moving away from Dawn. Mordecai got off the bench and started to walk away. "Oh well look at the time I have to go." Mordecai said, walking way from Dawn.

"Bye Mordecai! You have a lot of TALENT!" Dawn said, waving in the distance. Dawn couldn't help but put a blush to her cheeks. Mordecai didn't want to see so he quickly looked away. He couldn't believe this but he was hiding himself from blushing.

Once Mordecai got home he just realized something about his feelings towards Dawn.

"Am I growing feelings for Dawn?" Mordecai said, looking at himself in the mirror. Every time he said the name Dawn he slightly blushed.

"Strange I never felt like this towards her. Mordecai said, throwing water in his face.

"Nah I'm not, I just had a long day." Mordecai said, walking out of the bathroom. Dawn was just a friend probably not even a friend. She was just his sister's friend. He didn't think that he would go out with her. The person well bird he wanted to go out with was Margaret but for some reason he was having feelings for Dawn as well. He didn't even think he would have feelings for her but now he does. The question is now what will he do with those feelings?

**I'm done with this chapter and just three more until they are in the seventh grade. So what do you think? Do you think Mordecai will keep these feelings towards Dawn forever or let them go or even confess his feelings? Sorry for the long wait I had to root for Portugal in the Euro. Best of luck for them through out the Euro. :D**


	10. The Outdoors

**Here's the tenth chapter. I thought to myself that Rigby hasn't said his famous phrase for a long time (STOP TALKING! My favorite line.) T.P.R Private messaged me and gave me an idea and I thank T.P.R for that. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

The Outdoors

The bus started rolling after a few tries to start the engine. It was the first field trip and man did they get lucky. Since the school had budget cuts they made a raffle out of all the sixth grade classes. Only two classes can go and lucky for Mordecai and Rigby they were one of the two classes. Even luckier for Mordecai, the class Margaret was in came as well. He was going to take every chance he got to get closer to her (and try to get those strange feelings for Dawn out of his head).

"This is the life Mordecai." Rigby said, laying back in his seat happily looking at the passing buildings. No school for a day. "We get to go somewhere in the forest and relax. This day couldn't get any better." Rigby said, now closing his eyes.

"Yup, especially since Margaret is coming." Mordecai said. Rigby opened his eyes and wasn't too happy about this more like annoyed at the thought.

"Come on dude didn't you already talk to her." Rigby said, opening his eyes and looking back at the window in annoyance.

"Yeah I was talking to her but I never said the news. She left before I could say it." Mordecai said, looking down in disappointment.

"You have to be fast. No wonder girls don't like you." Rigby said, with a smirk on his face.

"What! Girls like me." Mordecai said, defensively.

"Prove it." Rigby said, crossing his arms together as he stared at his friend with a cocky smile.

"There's this girl named Dawn. She's my sister's friend." Mordecai said. Rigby on the other hand looked away in disgust. Mordecai easily noticed this.

"What's wrong dude?" Mordecai said, looking at his friend oddly.

"Nothing man just the name DON creeps me out." Rigby said, twitching when he said the name Don.

"It's different spelling though." Mordecai said, but that didn't stop Rigby from making a disgusted face.

"Whatever man weird people are always named Don. Uh who even names their child Don." Rigby complained, but was silenced from a punch to his shoulder. "OW!" Rigby said, rubbing his shoulder and looking back at his friend.

The bus stopped on the side of the road. The teachers got out with the students. Mordecai got up and stretched. He was still in pain though as he held his right wrist. When he was trying to impress Margaret back at the park bench he kept his pain in. He didn't want her to see him in pain so he held in his pain.

"Hey Mordecai." Margaret said, coming up to Mordecai.

"Oh he- hey Margaret." Mordecai said, looking at her. There she was the girl he liked the girl he wanted. Hopefully the girl he was going to get.

"So what did you think of the ride her?" Margaret said, looking at the green trees.

"Oh it was great." Mordecai said.

"Well bye Mordecai. Hope we can see each other soon." Margaret said, waving goodbye as she walked back to her class. Rigby soon got out of the bus tired.

"Where were you?" Mordecai said, looking at his raccoon friend as he got off the bus.

"Dude I was hiding from Eileen and I was pretty tired." Rigby said, moving his arm near is mouth.

"Ah come on dude she's not that bad and I heard from Margaret that you won a teddy bear for her." Mordecai said, laughing a little. "Ah how sweet." Mordecai said, smirking at the raccoon.

"Uh um well STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled, looking angrily at his friend.

"Okay uh class we will walk around the forest and after a few minutes seeing the wildlife we will take a break." Mr. Miller said, looking at the papers in his hands.

The two classes obeyed the plans and walked around the forest looking at the wildlife. It was great that they didn't have to go to school. Especially Rigby. He was happy that they didn't have to go to school. When ever he would miss days of school the first thing that came to his mind was no homework. But sometimes Rigby did like school. Well he only liked it that he was in classes with his friend and liked it that he wasn't in Eileen's classes. If he was in her class then I don't even think he would have even came to school.

"Man this is great." Rigby said, looking up in the sky. The sunlight was barely visible since all the trees bunched up together and the leaves blocked off the sunlight but there were some holes of light.

"Hi Rigby." A familiar voice said. Rigby now didn't feel as alive he new who it was. Eileen came by him and smiled.

"Oh hey Eileen." Rigby said, looking down on the floor as he kicked some rocks around.

"I forgot to tell you the other day but I had a lot of fun with you at the fair." Eileen said, smiling at him but he didn't care to look back.

"Yeah sure whatever." Rigby said, moving even father away from Eileen. This made her smile fade away. She knew he could be mean but now she was thinking if he even liked her.

"Hey Eileen. So how is it going with Rigby?" Margaret asked, as she looked up at the trees.

"Not that great. I don't even think he likes me." Eileen said, looking down at the ground.

"Ah come on Eileen. It doesn't look like it right now but he'll start to like you." Margaret said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Yeah I hope so." Eileen said, hiding her tears. She wanted to let out her feelings for him but what if he didn't feel the same. If he didn't feel the same then she might have to move on. Hopefully she doesn't have to.

The two classes took a break in the forest. Mordecai didn't know why they went to the forest to see wildlife.

"Ah I don't get it why did we come to a forest to look at wildlife. There's nothing here." Mordecai said, looking around.

"Yeah there is there's a squirrel right there." Rigby said, pointing at a squirrel running to a tree.

"Dude you can always see a squirrel." Mordecai said. Rigby looked around and saw it. There it was in the ground all wet.

Rigby picked up the mud and was walking towards Mordecai. "Well Mordecai you don't see this everyday." Rigby said, getting ready to throw the mud to his face.

"Oh hey Mordecai. Haven't seen you in a long time dude." Michael said, walking up to Mordecai.

Oh crap." Rigby said, as he watched the mud spread in the air but there was one problem. It wasn't heading for Mordecai. The mud hit Michael right in the face.

"AH DUDE!" Michael said, angrily wiping the mud off of his face. His feathers were a shade of brown but he was still looking for the culprit that threw the mud. Luckily for him the culprit was shaking every minute and looking scared at him. "Hey Rigby. I got a little surprise for you." Michael said, showing his fists as he walked closer to Rigby. Rigby got the idea and started to run away from the other with Michael closely following.

"Uh Mordecai where's Rigby going?" Margaret said, looking at the scared raccoon.

"Oh no Rigby probably got himself into something." Mordecai said, looking at Michael running towards the scared raccoon. The blue jay and the robin chased after them. Eileen saw this and quickly followed.

Rigby was running all over. Through a little river, some hills, and a few tipped over trees. The sights were beautiful but if Rigby wasn't running for his life then he would have stopped and stayed there. He stopped to catch his breath looking around the trees. Every thing looked the same. His heart was pumping at least a million times a minute trying to look for a purple feathered bird. Then it hit him but he was too late to escape it. Michael finally got where he wanted him. In his hands and ready to give him a punch to the face but he was quickly interrupted by Eileen.

"Wait Rigby didn't do it on purpose." Eileen said, looking sad at the raven with his hands grabbing Rigby by the collar.

"Uh whatever girl this little things gonna pay. Take this you little rat!" Michael said, as he brought his fist up and punched Rigby in the face causing Rigby to wince in pain.

"OW! You jerk and if you didn't notice I'm a raccoon." Rigby said, rubbing his face in pain looking back at the raven.

Margaret and Mordecai came right behind Eileen. Mordecai was barely breathing due to his pain. He still felt pain from the incident in school.

"Michael why did you have to be a jerk about it?" Margaret said, as her eyes were staring angrily into the raven's eyes.

"He threw mud in my face for no reason. He got what was coming to him." Michael said, not really caring about what happened a few minutes ago between him and Rigby.

"Are you okay Rigby?" Eileen said, getting closer to the hurt raccoon. Rigby wasily saw this and moved away hiding his feelings. "Yeah yeah I'm fine can we just go back now." Rigby said, looking away from Eileen.

"Uh the problem is where is back?" Mordecai said, looking all around the trees for a hint of remembrance.

The five were now lost somewhere in the forest. Trying their best to find a way that will lead back to the school bus with the other kids. The teachers and the students would stay their for about three more hours so that's all the time they had to get back before they really had problems.

"Nice going dumby." Michael said, insulting Rigby as he threw a rock to a nearby tree in anger.

"It's not my fault if you didn't chase me we wouldn't be in this mess." Rigby said, getting up as he looked back at the raven. "Oh so you want to start." Michael said, walking a little closer to Rigby. Both of them eying each other down. This was soon stopped by Mordecai.

"Okay guys that's enough. If we want to get back then we should work together." Mordecai said, breaking up the two.

"Why don't we go near a cliff." Eileen said. Rigby and Michael both looked at her if she was crazy. "Why would we go up to a cliff." Rigby said, in disbelief.

"I got lost a few times in the woods years ago. If we go to a cliff we can see what's below and hopefully it's the school bus with the teachers." Eileen said, pointing at a nearby cliff.

"That might actually work." Rigby said. Eileen blushed a little causing Rigby to look way in discomfort.

The five were now close to the edge of a tall hill. Hopefully they would see something bringing them back to the place they were at.

"See anything Eileen!" Margaret said, looking up at her friend as she climbed to the top of the hill. The hill was very large and there were some rocks laying around. If anything happened then there was Michael and Rigby there to help just hope they don't argue amongst each other.

"No I don't!" Eileen said, looking at the hundred trees below her. She hit a rock and that rock started to tumble making everything just worse. "Ah guys help!" Eileen said, desperately trying to hold on to something. Michael and Rigby were wide eyed and soon ran to her. Michael got to her before Rigby and pulled her up before she fell.

"Don't worry uh I got you." Michael said, holding her hand as he brought her up. "You know I never got a chance to get to know your name." Michael said, looking back at her with a smile.

"Oh it's Eileen and thank you for saving me." Eileen said. Rigby finally climbed up where Michael and Eileen were. Eileen saw this and made a move. "Your the best Michael." Eileen said, hugging Michael. Rigby looked at them and felt a little jealous for Michael. He couldn't have saved her and now for some reason he wanted to be the one that saved her.

"Um well thanks." Michael said, hiding his blush. Rigby saw this and couldn't take it anymore. "Okay okay stop hugging. Did you see the buses.?" Rigby said, looking away.

"When I was about to fall I did see something yellow in the distance." Eileen said, climbing down to Mordecai and Margaret. As she was climbing down Michael stared at Rigby with a smile.

"What." Rigby said. "Oh nothing just that I'm going to make Eileen be my girlfriend." Michael said.

"Dude she still likes me." Rigby said. "Then why did she hug me then." Michael said, smirking at Rigby.

"Because she saw me and wanted to get me jealous." Rigby said, as he climbed down. Michael still thought of that and needed somebody's opinion.

the five friends were walking through the forest until they saw the yellow bus. The kids were around the bus ready to leave as the teachers rallied them up.

"Mordecai dude can I talk to you." Michael said.

"Sure dude." Mordecai said, looking up at the raven.

"Okay so you know Eileen right." Michael said, moving his arms around in discomfort.

"Uh yeah what about her." Mordecai said, as he was walking towards the bus.

"Well the thing is I really like her and Rigby said that she likes him. Is that true?" Michael said, scratching his head.

"Ah dude I'm sorry but it's true." Mordecai said, looking sadly at the raven.

Michael was kind of jealous for Rigby. He really liked her but now he knows that she doesn't feel the same. Once he got on the bus he looked out the window. He wasn't going to let a little crush ruin his chances with her. "I'm going to get her in my arms one way or the other." Michael said, as he closed his eyes.

"So Rigby I heard you got jealous for Eileen." Mordecai said, laughing at his friend.

"Shut up! I don't like her." Rigby said, looking away from his friend.

"Yeah but somebody else does. You should really watch out before you lose her." Mordecai said.

"If it's Michael then he has no chance." Rigby said, looking out the window.

"Whatever dude." Mordecai said.

Eileen and Margaret got on the bus and rested in their seats as they bus drove away from the forest.

"So Eileen did you get Rigby." Margaret said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah I think I got him jealous. The only thing I think I got somebody else falling for me." Eileen said thinking of Michael.

"Do you like that other person more than Rigby." Margaret said.

"No I'm really feel sorry for him but I hope we can still be friends." Eileen said, as she closed her eyes.

**I got to say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. You know what this means. TWO more chapters until their in the seventh grade. **


	11. Shoot to win

**I AM SO SORRY if this took some time. I was going to finish it a few days ago but my older brother hogged the computer and just yesterday my great grandmother passed :(. So we are getting closer to the end of the sixth grade chapters. The next chapter will be the finale of the sixth grade and then I will post up chapters of them being in the seventh grade. Won't really be a change though. Enjoy!**

Shoot to win

The school year is almost over and that means some celebration. At every end of the year the gym teachers get ready for a free throw tournament. The winner would get a trophy, medal, and a coupon of free pizza. Michael was walking down the halls until he came to a pause. He looked closer at the poster that was on the wall.

"Free throw tournament. Test your skills." Michael said, as he read off the poster. Then it hit him." Eileen would love it if I win. Wait not ''if'' I win when I win." He walked out of the hall feeling confident.

"Dude I can't believe we have three more days until the end of the year." Rigby said, excitedly looking around.

Mordecai looked around the school as well but something was missing for him. "Yup just three more days. I hate that I never got a chance though."

"Dude! Your driving me crazy with this Margaret stuff. Just go up to her and make out with her already."

Mordecai wasn't too pleased with his friend's response. "You know I should be telling you that. You don't want Michael going out with her do you?" Now Mordecai was laughing his guts out.

"Shut up I don't like her." Rigby said, bothered at the thought.

"Please dude your the one that got all mad when you heard Michael liking her." Rigby was now getting red but not red with anger red with embarrassment and a little blush. "Dude I can see you blushing. Just go tell her how you feel. She likes you already so it won't be that hard."

"I'm not goi-

"Yeah you should but I don't want you guys getting in trouble for making out in the ha-

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby finally interrupted Mordecai making some students looked at them in a weird way.

"Man there's one class I'm not going to miss." Mordecai just looked off his shoulder seeing his friend yawning at the moment.

"Come on Rigby you sleep in every class we have." Rigby didn't care what his friend thought. He didn't really care if the teacher thought about it.

Their three classes of the day were over and the three next classes were coming closer. They were walking to the gym for their fourth class.

"Okay so I've been telling my last classes this. Since it's the last few days of school we're having a friendly competition of a free throw tournament. So any people would like to sign up I only have five people that signed up for this so far and I need eleven more." The teacher passed it some of the kids in the class. Some signed up.

"You know what I'm going to sign up." Mordecai got up and signed his name on the paper.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rigby looked at Mordecai. He knew where this was going. Last time he tried to impress Margaret and now he's doing it again. "This is for Margaret again isn't it."

"Yeah so she'll see me win this and then I'll break the news." Mordecai looked up feeling confident.

"Dude your hopeless."

Mordecai was ready. Since they were in gym class Mordecai walked up and got a basketball. He walked to the free throw line and took a shot. The shot missed as he it hit the rim and bounced away. He picked up the ball this time he was confident and threw the ball up in the air but this result ending up hitting the rim again and going very fast towards Mordecai. He was lucky to dodge it but couldn't say the same with Michael.

"Oh dude I'm sorry." Mordecai ran up to help the raven.

"Nah it's okay. Wait are you practicing for the tournament too?" Michael said, as he got up and got a basketball.

"Uh yeah why?" He looked back at the Michael. This time the raven was giving him a smile. "Uh dude you okay."

"So your going for the it too huh." Michael threw the basketball and it swished right in. "You think Margaret is going to notice you?" Mordecai froze in place.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Mordecai looked back at the raven. Michael smiled.

"Dude it's very obvious that you like her." Michael took the ball and threw it up in the air again.

"Uh I kinda have feelings for her." Michael still looked at him as if he was hiding something.

"Dude do you kinda or do you have. You have to you show too much dude."

"Yeah so why are you going in this competition anyways?"

"Dude I'm doing this for Eileen. Once I win I'm going to get her in my wings." Michael said, then he looked around if anybody was listening to them and then. "Between you and me I think Eileen deserves better than Rigby. He might be my friend well a little but I do really think he's great for her."

"Uh well that's great. I'm not really doing it for her. The prize is pretty cool you know." Mordecai looked back at the raven. He shrugged a little.

"Yeah the prize is pretty cool but I'm still doing this for Eileen." Michael turned away from the blue jay and took a shot making it very easy as the ball went in once again. Mordecai saw this and gulped a little. Just seeing him shoot the ball made him uneasy. Once the class was over Mordecai ran to his friend.

"Dude! Rigby I need to tell you something." Mordecai was out of breath when he reached his raccoon friend.

"Ah what is it?" Rigby said, as he sat at the usual table.

"Okay you know Michael." Rigby nodded. "Well he joined the basketball tournament to get with Eileen."

"Really finally!" Rigby was happy.

"Dude why are you happy?" Mordecai couldn't believe how his friend was reacting (well maybe he could believe it a little).

"Dude! If Michael wins it then she'll fall for him. She'll be far away from me! Oh man this is going to be great!" Rigby lied down happy just day dreaming on how it's going to happen.

"Rigby! She's the only girl that likes you. You should really watch out." Mordecai looked away from his friend. He didn't want to see his friend at the moment. Rigby was stubborn and selfish but the only girl that will actually stare at him and actually has feelings for him he ignores her.

"Mordecai there's lots of more girls out there."

"What girls?" Mordecai said, as he was walking away with a smile on his face. Rigby then realized what he said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby again yelled making everybody look at him in discomfort.

The day was growing old with the sun hitting the horizon. The school day was over but for 16 students it was starting a free throw tournament. The 16 were in the gym practicing.

"Hey Mordecai ready for the big day?" Michael took a ball and the ball went in the air and right into the basket. Mordecai saw this and still felt a little nervous.

"Yeah I'm ready dude. What about you?" Michael looked back at the blue jay oddly.

"Dude I'm sorry but there is no way I'm going to let someone else win. I told you before I'm doing this for Eileen and there is going to be no one stopping me. Well besides that good luck." Michael walked into the locker room to get ready for it.

"Oh man Rigby if I get out of this alive you owe me big time."

The tournament was starting and first up was Michael against this blonde haired kid. Michael easily won making more baskets than the other kid.

"Alright I new I would move on." Michael got off with a happy smile. The nest two was Mordecai and a kid with a black Mohawk. The game was pretty close but at the end Mordecai won. Michael looked at him.

"So you think you could go all the way?"

"Uh well I'm not being to cocky about it."

The Tournament games were pretty close. The Quarter-Finals were one of the most closest games in the Tournament but in the end the Semi-Finals turned out to be Mordecai, Michael, a kid named John, and another kid named Derick. The four were waiting for their names to be called up until

"Michael Hunter and Derick Anderson come up please." The announcer called up the two and they started the game. Mordecai and John both saw Michael and Derick shoot the free throws. Both were incredibly good but at the end just by one free throw Michael came away victorious.

"Yes! I'm going to win this. " Michael looked back at Mordecai.

"Whatever dude. You should really watch out your cockiness might bring you down." Michael looked at him.

"Dude I'm not letting anyone get passed me in this competition. She's mine dude! That raccoon has ignored her for too long. She totally deserves somebody better than him." Michael sat on a bench in the locker room in disappointment. "I just don't know why she likes him."

"Dude look I felt the same way when you were with Margaret." Michael's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Seriously why would you think that?"

"Well uh I didn't think-

"You didn't think I was too good for her huh." Michael got up angrily staring at the blue jay.

"No dude no I was just a little jealous of you that's all." Mordecai said, looking back at the angry raven.

"Well this time you and Rigby are going to be super jealous when I win the Tournament and get Eileen besides me." Michael was now laughing at the thought.

"Alright Mordecai and John your up." The announcer called up their names and they both walked on the court. The court was large and filled with lots of people. There was cheering everywhere. The two walked up to the free throw line. One on one end and the other on the other end. "You guys only have 60 seconds to shoot as many free throws as you can the one with the most moves on to the finals. Get ready and go!" The beeper sounded and they both picked up basketballs and threw them up. Some went in but some went in as well. Mordecai looked at the clock in the air. 30 28 27 26 it read. Every second counted and he threw it in the air. Just like that the beeper sounded but this time it was over.

"So the winner with 18 free throws made is... Mordecai!" The announcer brought his hand in the air. Mordecai felt happy but he wasn't finished yet. There was still one more contestant to take down. "Mordecai get washed up and you and Michael meet out here in an hour." Mordecai walked back in the locker room.

"So you made to the finals. Get ready to lose Mordecai." Michael laughed a little but Mordecai didn't let that get to him.

"I'm not going to let you beat me. I'm going to go all the way." Mordecai pointed at himself while saying it.

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Dude Michael face it you suck."

"Wait when did you get so cocky?" Michael was shocked to see Mordecai get like this.

"I learned a little from Rigby and some from you." Mordecai said, smiling at Michael.

"Ah whatever. Your still going to lose though." Michael said, as walked into the shower room. Mordecai just nodded his head in disbelief. "No wonder he's Rigby's friend." Mordecai joked.

"Dude Michael!" Rigby ran towards the raven looking very scared.

"What is it?" Michael was putting on his shoes as he sat down on a bench in the locker room.

"You got this right?" Rigby was now sweating as if he ran a mile. Michael looked back at him in confusion.

"Rigby I got this I know you want your friend to lose but-

"NO! I mean you got this MEANING your ready to win so Eileen will go after you!" Rigby looked back at Michael angrily.

"Wait so you don't like Eileen?"

"NO! I DON'T LIKER HER! Just win this already. I made a bet with this falcon you'll win." Rigby walked away happy. He knew that Michael had this. There was nothing to worry about.

The Final stage of the Tournament was starting. The two birds walked on the court ready to start and ready to win but only one could win. "Take your places and get ready for the best!" The announcer said, as the two birds walked on opposite sides of the court. "This time there will be 2 minutes on the clock so more points should come!"

"You better have the money raccoon!" The tall falcon said, as he gave him an evil grin.

"Please Michael is a lot better than Mordecai." Rigby said, looking down at the court but the falcon then started to think.

"Wait did you say Mordecai?" Rigby then started to feel nervous.

"Uh yeah why?" He looked at the falcon confused on what he was thinking about.

"So that's the bird." The falcon looked closer at him.

"What do you mean?" Rigby said, as he took a glimpse at the falcon. The falcon was eying Mordecai as if he committed a crime. "What are you a cop or something?" Rigby said, defensively.

"Nope just going to help a friend." The falcon looked at the blue jay with hatred.

And so it began the seconds ticked away but it didn't stop the raven and the blue jay from shooting free throws. Both of them were head to head throughout. None of them looked stronger than the other. The stands were quiet in shock to see both of them shoot. The beeper sounded and it was over. They both walked up to the center of the court and just waited for the results.

"I got to hand it to you both that was incredible. The score was 34 to 35. One of the best records to this Tournament but only one of you could win and that means the winner is...Mordecai!" Mordecai almost jumped up with excitement. On the other hand Michael dropped to the floor in defeat. He wanted to win and show how good he was to Eileen but looks like he can't.

"So Racoon where's my money." The falcon walked towards Rigby.

"Uh yeah I don't have it." Rigby was walking away until-

"You little punk! You think you can run away like that!" The falcon grabbed Rigby but he easily gave him a kick to the foot as he escaped the hands of the falcon.

"Your lucky your not the one my friend wants!" Rigby still couldn't find out what the falcon was talking about when he said THE ONE. That quickly slipped his mind as he left the falcon.

"Wow! Mordecai you actually won!" Margaret hugged Mordecai.

"Yeah I did." Mordecai said, looking at the prize. Rigby came in exhausted from the running.

"Why did you win? Why didn't you let Michael win?" Rigby said, angrily looking at his friend. Mordecai couldn't answer that as Eileen came in happily looking at the raccoon.

"Hi Rigby!" Rigby looked at the mole.

"Oh uh hey Eileen did you see uh Michael play? He got second place!" Rigby tried to get her thoughts away from him but it he didn't win.

"Yeah I did but I was think about something. I was think about if we-

"You mean you and Michael going somewhere yeah that can work." Eileen just laughed at the raccoon.

"No I was wondering if we can do something together."

"But didn't we go to that festival thing about two weeks ago. I think you should go with Michael."

"Why do you keep mentioning Michael? Did something happen to him?"

"No no it's just something else."

"So did you get the money?"

"No this raccoon kicked me in the shin. I say we forget about getting the bird and going for that racoon." the falcon made fists in his hands in anger.

"Eric dude calm down. I'm not letting cryecai get away. What he did he's going to pay!" Eric looked at his friend scared a little.

"Okay okay. So when do we start." Eric looked at his friend with an evil smirk.

"Ah lets wait until the times right."

**So what do you think? Yep I added my oc Eric. I didn't add him in the story but then I might as well add him in to give him a small role. Once again I'm truly sorry for the long wait I had a lot of things on my mind these last few days and these last few hours :( and don't forget to review.**


	12. Final Day

**This is the last chapter to the sixth grade ones but it's not the last chapter of the story there's still a lot to go. Hope you guys enjoy.**

The Final day

It's the final day of school and everybody is happy but no one is happier than one certain raccoon. He ran though the halls looking around. He wasn't going to see this place for the next two to three months obviously it made him happy.

"Yes! The last day is finally here! Man I can't wait to get out of here," Rigby said, as he looked around again still happy about the things he's going to do over the summer.

For the first time in weeks Mordecai was running late. Last night was a party all thanks to his sister Jennifer for throwing his alarm clock against the wall didn't make it better for Mordecai. He looked around taking any shirt possible for him to wear. He had to leave right away since he had a few minutes to make it. Mordecai ran down stairs very fast. Hopping on one foot trying to put his other shoe on and then rammed out of the house very fast.

"I can make in time. I have a few minutes to spare." Mordecai was running until he crashed into another person. "Ah dude." Mordecai got up holding his back in pain. Then he saw the other person. "Hey uh are you okay?" He ran up to the person on the floor.

"Yeah I'm okay oh hi Mordecai!" Dawn got up holding in her pain. Mordecai couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Mordecai stared at the seagull confused.

"No we finished early I'm sorry for ramming into you. Pretty funny how we both just rammed into each other like this huh."

"Yeah haha very funny uh I got to go." Mordecai wiped the dirt from the ground off of his shirt and started running.

Dawn looked at the running blue jay. She smiled as he was out of sight. "Uh man he's great." Dawn said, as she picked up her things and walked to her destination. She opened the door of her house. Cynthia was there on the couch waiting. Cynthia was going to be there with her for a couple hours.

"What took you so long?" Dawn put her boxes down and answered.

"Oh I bumped into Mordecai." Cynthia rolled her eyes already knowing where this is going.

"Why would you bump into Mordo? He's weird."

"Yeah but he's that cute weird."

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore."

"Why not?" Dawn said, smiling at the sickened bird.

"Again he's the weird one of the family."

"At least you have a sibling."

"Why don't you go ask him and get it over with. I'm seriously going to die of sickness just hearing you talk about him."

"I would but he likes this other girl named Margaret."

"Oh yeah that girl. Don't worry their not even going out and how Mordo reacts to her let's just say your pretty safe."

"You actually think I can get with him?" Dawn said, smiling back at Cynthia. Cynthia's expression changed immediately.

"Why don't we talk about this later I don't want to vomit right now," Cynthia said, making a sick face as if she was about to vomit.

It was super late. He already missed half of his first class and he wasn't even near the school.

"Oh man this sucks. I'm late," Mordecai said, as he took a glance at his watch. Then he thought of something. "Wait why am I running? It's the last day it wont hurt me if I don't show up. No no no I can't do that. I'm starting to act like Rigby. I have to stop," Mordecai started running not wasting time.

The class was quiet. The students were writing on papers. The only sound that was being made was the ticking of the clock. Ticking and ticking until another sound was made. The door opened. Mordecai came in the class out of breath as he took his seat.

"Dude how come your late?" Rigby whispered.

"My sister ran a perty and she broke my alarm clock," Mordecai said. Rigby laughed a little.

"Why didn't you stay in?"

"No dude I'm not you. I'm not going to skip school because I want to," Rigby just rolled his eyes. "Ah nerd," Mordecai glared back at the raccoon and didn't take another thought to do what he was going to do. "Ow!" Rigby yelled, rubbing his arm. The teacher looked back at Rigby with confusion.

"Anything to talk about Rigby," The teacher stared at him with anger.

"But Mordecai-

"I don't want to hear it!" The teacher snapped back. Rigby turned red trying to keep his mouth shut. As much as he wanted to talk back he didn't want to stay in detention for hours on the last day. He laid back in his seat still angry. "Yup I still hate this class."

It was lunch and the students all around were going nuts. Rigby as well was happy.

"Two more classes and it's summer break! Yeah ya!"

"!" They both hollered as Rigby jumped on the table.

"Hi Mordecai uh what are you doing?" Margaret looked at the two oddly. Mordecai saw this and sat down in embarrassment.

"Not- nothing," Mordecai said, looking nervously back at Margaret. "Hey uh um Margaret uh how are you?" Mordecai said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I'm good. I have to go to the park after school to help my boyfriend with something," Mordecai looked up hearing the words boyfriend come out of her mouth hurt him.

"Boyfriend?" Mordecai questioned.

"Oh yeah his name is Eddie. Mordecai you okay?" Mordecai looked at her. He held in his sigh and spoke.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay. Couldn't be better hehehe."

"That's good bye guys oh and Rigby Eileen told me to say hi," Rigby groaned at the words. Once Margaret left, Mordecai threw his head down on the table.

"Ah man another boyfriend. I can't take it anymore," Mordecai said, covering his face with his wings. Rigby just looked at him with no care. "Forget about it just ignore her." Mordecai brought up his head and looked at his friend as if he was crazy.

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Well if a girl liked me then I would be going out with her but no one likes me so I'll wait." Mordecai couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dude what about-

"NO! NOT HER! ESPECIALLY NOT HER!" Rigby yelled back trying to stop his friend's words.

"You know you guys would a cute- "STOP TALKING!" Rigby said, yelling the last sentence in anger.

"Whatever dude."

The bell rang and a bunch of students ran out crazy. Rigby ran out as well with Mordecai slowly following. Obviously Rigby was happy that he didn't have to go to school for another three months.

"Come on dude it's summer!" Rigby said, running onto the front yard of the school.

"Rigby I'm not in the mood," Mordecai said, kicking some rocks as he walked. Rigby turned and saw him. He didn't know why his friend wasn't happy about summer as much as he was. "Ah what! Do you know how long I've been waiting for summer to come this year?" Rigby looked back at his friend with serious eyes. All Mordecai could do was roll his eyes. "For years man!" Rigby moved his arms in the air to make his sentence a little dramatic.

"Um Rigby we only had school for a few months not years. Your totally exaggerating," Mordecai said, smirking a little at his friend's exaggeration. He can be bring out his exaggeration a little too much at times but that's just how he acted.

"Whatever man I can't wait to go home. I'll just sit back and play video games all day," Rigby said, making hand gestures.

"If only you knew how to," Mordecai joked. Rigby didn't take to kindly to this joke. (It's Rigby when will he ever take a joke.)

"STOP TALKING! I'm good," Rigby said, angryily looking back at his friend. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh. Another joke was coming. "Define good dude. I bet even your brother Don can bat you," Mordecai said, now holding in his laughs.

"UGH! No he can't!" Rigby gave Mordecai a shove but it didn't really push Mordecai. Talking about Mordecai he went on again about Rigby and video games.

"Oh oh or maybe even Eileen." Mordecai fell to the floor laughing. Rigby turned red with anger. He couldn't hurt Mordecai because well he wasn't stronger all he could do was yell in frustration.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled again. Mordecai stopped laughing and got back up.

"Rigby calm down dude."

"I'm not going to calm down it's your your fault that you suck at video games," Rigby said, as he pointed at Mordecai. He made a serious face staring at Rigby.

"Rigby I don't suck and I'm not going too play video games my whole summer. Just think of it dude. If we do that then we'll have a bad job in the future. Might not even have a job." Rigby still didn't care.

"Yeah right." Mordecai looked back at Rigby.

"Dude I'm serious. Do you want to be a groundskeeper at some lame park." Rigby almost puked when Mordecai said that. "Mordecai there's no way I'm getting a lame job like that. I mean really who would ever get a job like that? Only losers would. Besides you'll eventually play video games. Your just in this phase where your going nuts for Margaret but you don't have the guts to tell her." Mordecai glared back at Rigby and gave him a little present. "Ow!" Rigby was now rubbing his arm again.

"Why don't you make her jealous or something since your not strong enough to talk to her. Yet again Mordecai didn't play to nicely to his words and Rigby got another one coming to him. "Ow! Really again. Couldn't that one have waited." Mordecai just smiled as Rigby rubbed his stomach in anger.

"No it's funny when your punched," Mordecai said, smirking at his friend.

"Well it's funny when YOUR punched." Rigby ran to Mordecai and was throwing punches with his small fists. Mordecai didn't really care. "Doesn't hurt one bit dude."

"Just yell in pain already." Mordecai now brought his wing up and punched Rigby in the arm again. "Ow! STOP PUNCHING!"

"Still funny," Mordecai said, smiling at Rigby.

"Whatever."

the two were walking and now were a few blocks away from their homes. Mordecai was thinking of Margaret.

"How am I going to make her jealous though?"

"I don't know just try something. Your really getting annoying with this loving Margaret thing. Man I can't wait to see your face when she rejects you." And yet again Rigby was silenced with another punch by Mordecai. "Ow!" Rigby said, looking up at the smiling blue jay.

"Come on dude we'll just play a few video games at your house and hopefully that will get your mind off Margaret."

"Why don't you want to go to your house?" Mordecai said, suspiciously.

"Because Don's there and he's weird."

"Just because-

"No he can't beat me at video games and e gives everybody ''sugar'' so I'm not going to go there." They opened the door of Mordecai's house. Once they got in they saw Cynthia on the couch. "Hey Mordo." Mordecai glared at her obviously not happy about the nick name.

"Mordo oh man that's funny." Rigby started to laugh at the name Mordecai's sister told him until "Ow! Dude quit it!" Rigby again wasn't to happy about the punch he got.

"I thought you were at your friend's house?"

"Yeah but we got bored so we came here," Cynthia said, as she watched the tv..

"Hi Mordecai," Dawn said, as she waved to the blue jay with joy.

"Oh uh hi Dawn."

"That's Dawn." Rigby looked at the seagull. Eyes widening as he stared at her face.

"Dude come on. Dude... dude... Dude Rigby!" Mordecai moved Rigby around. Rigby snapped out of his gaze.

"Dude what are you staring at?"

"Nothing just nothing."

"Ah what I hit already!" Rigby said, throwing the controller down in anger.

"Told you you sucked."

"The game's rigged." Mordecai just nodded his head in disagreement.

"Dude you say that all the time you lose."

"No I don't."

"Wait I know what I could do to get Margaret jealous." Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Come on dude I thought you were over it."

"It's been fun Cynthia but I have to go," Dawn said, getting her stuff as she was ready to leave.

"Alright bye. Thanks for leaving me with the weirdo."

"Lucky," Dawn said, smiling back at Cynthia. Then she realized what she meant.

"Don't start," Cynthia said, almost puking at the thought.

She walked out the door but she didn't go any further when her name was called.

"Dawn wait!" Dawn looked back at Mordecai she got happy seeing Mordecai come out to talk to her.

"Oh my gosh ew ew ew ew ew!" Cynthia ran and closed the front door leaving Mordecai and Dawn outside.

"Hi Mordecai."

"Yeah hi Dawn. I wanted to ask you something." Dawn was now excited she couldn't wait for the other words to come out of his mouth.

"I was thinking that we can go to the park and talk you know. Uh if that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's okay with me! I'd love to!"

"Alright lets go." Mordecai slowly wrapped his wing around Dawn. She blushed every second. Finally she thought.

"Well we're here."

"Why'd you bring me to the park anyways?" Mordecai was thinking of a reasonable explanation for bringing her there.

"Uh well it's just that I don't know you as much and I would like to get to know you." Dawn blushed when he said that.

"You would!" Dawn said, lightening up in excitement.

"Uh yeah," Mordecai said, hiding his feelings.

"This is so great."

There were walking around the park when Dawn moved closer to Mordecai. He was now sweating in discomfort until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Mordecai is that you?"

"Oh uh hey Margaret. This is Dawn my girlfriend." Dawn looked at back at Mordecai confused.

"We're going out?" Dawn said, still confused.

"Yeah uh sweetheart."

"That's great hi Dawn."

"Hi Margaret."

"Do you want to meet my boyfriend?"

"Uh sure," Mordecai said, scratching the back of his head still unsure.

"Eddie come meet one of my friend's," Margaret said. Eddie came out with some boxes. He had orange hair that was shaved into a Mohawk.

"Sure whatever. Oh hey uh-

"Mordecai," Mordecai said.

"Yeah Mordecai," Eddie repeated.

"Hey uh Mordecai you don't mind helping me with some boxes do you?"

"Nah dude I don't mind. I'll help." Mordecai and Eddie went to get some more boxes leaving Dawn and Margaret alone.

"Man what's in these things?" Mordecai said, barely breathing as he was picking up a box.

"Oh just some of my dad's old stuff. Watch out dude don't drop any their really fragile," Eddie said, as he carried two with him.

"Okay I got it."

"Man I love my girlfriend," Eddie said, feeling happy. This hurt Mordecai inside. Knowing that she's with another guy. Knowing that she'll end up breaking up with him in a week or two.

"Um that's cool," Mordecai said, silently looking down.

"Yep. Hey what about that seagull that came with you she looks pretty hot." Mordecai looked at him suspiciously.

"You mean Dawn yeah we're going out." Eddie's eyes widened when Mordecai said that.

"There's is no way your going out with something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mordecai stared angrily at Eddie.

"Your weak and all and she's hot. How can you guys be going out." Eddie started to laugh at it.

"We're just going out!" Mordecai said, defensively.

"Alright since you guys are going out you wouldn't mind making out. Would you?" Eddie said, having an evil grin on his face.

"Dude I think that's a little personal," Mordecai said, giving him a angry glare.

"Yep I knew it you guys aren't going out."

"Can you quit it!"

"Ah blue jays the only bird that's related to chickens." Eddie was now laughing. Mordecai couldn't take it anymore. Not only was he calling his bluff but he was dissing his species. "You know what you can help yourself! I'm not even going to bother giving you a hand!"

"That's cool I'll just tell my girlfriend Margaret everything."

"What?" Mordecai looked at the orange haired guy confused.

"I'll tell her that you guys aren't dating and she hates when people don't tell her the truth." Mordecai was now trembling. As much as he hated this guy he didn't want his true love being mad at him.

"So you and Mordecai are dating huh?"

"Yeah it's great. I can't believe it though."

"Cool," Margaret said, looking at the ground. Dawn saw this and spoke up.

"Anything on your mind?" Dawn looked back at her. Margaret looked back up.

"No nothing's on my mind."

Mordecai came running out on the grass. Eddie came soon after. Dawn and Margaret both looked at them confused. "Your bluffing," Eddie said, as he gave Mordecai an angry face.

Mordecai looked at Dawn, Margaret, then to Eddie. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He had to do it since Eddie wasn't going to drop it. "You think this is bluffing!" Mordecai looked into Dawn's eyes as he grabbed her wings with his. She was sparking up with happiness. His beak met her beak in an instant. They stayed like that for a few minutes making Eddie and Margaret shocked. Then they finally ended it.

"Wow," Dawn said, smiling back at the blue jay. Mordecai looked away as usual.

"Hey Mordecai. Where have you been?" Jennifer asked, as she looked at Mordecai. He walked in grumbling in anger. Then finally he spoke. "I don't want to talk about it!" Mordecai snapped back walking upstairs to his room.

"What's up with him?" Jennifer said, looking at Cynthia. "Wait it couldn't." Cynthia ran outside. Se saw a happy seagull. "You didn't!" Cynthia looked at Dawn with her eyes wide open dreading the answer.

"Yep it was great. The girl that he likes thinks we're dating now. At first I thought he wanted to get back at her but when his beak met mine- "STOP! STOP! STOP! I'm not listening anymore! !" Cynthia ran inside trying to get what Dawn said out of her head.

**Wow one long chapter. Well It is the last sixth grade chapter it has to be something you know. Anyways I got some feedback saying this story is not that great. I was going to stop but I need your guys opinion on this. Should I continue or end it?**


	13. New year means new faces

**Alright people you might think that I was going to discontinue this story well not really. You'll need a lot more than just hurtful feedback to end this story. Oh and I added one new character. There are actually two new characters but I can't take credit for the other one (special thanks to T. P. R for actually wanting to be a part of this story. I really appreciate it dude). Now to the story enjoy!**

New year means new faces

Mordecai walked into the school. He looked around the school just like the first day but this time he wasn't happy one bit. Yeah it was great to hear that Margaret stopped seeing Eddie but he had something else on his mind. That boyfriend of Margaret made him do the impossible and now he has less of a chance to get with Margaret.

"It's the start of the seventh grade, the school is having a talent show to get the year started," Mordecai sighed thinking about what happened. "Stupid Eddie ruined my chances with Margaret," Mordecai said, looking angrily at the wall.

"Dude I can't believe it's over!" Rigby came running in the halls almost falling to the floor. Many people were mad that they had to get up and go to school but no one can be angrier than Rigby when it's the start of school.

"Yeah it's over," Mordecai said, still looking at the wall not paying attention to Rigby.

"Dude you have to quit daydreaming of Margaret and ask her out already!"

"I'm not daydreaming of her this time!" Mordecai snapped back but then spoke again. "Besides you have to like impress her and stuff."

"Oh well you might as well give up," Rigby said, laughing but was silenced with a punch to his arm. "Ow! Okay stop with the punches," Rigby said, backing away from Mordecai.

"I'm just mad right now." Rigby looked up at Mordecai.

"Dude you told her! Didn't you?"

"What? No."

"Then how come your like this."

"Well her boyfriend was calling my bluff and I screwed up by kissing Dawn."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Dude take it easy. Why do you care anyways?" Rigby started to sweat. He didn't want to tell him the truth. "I don't care."s

"So this is Life Science." Rigby said, taking a seat in the back. He brought his head down sleeping until he was met by-

"Rigby! Eileen walked up to the raccoon. "Wait what?" Rigby said, confused.

"We have the same classes together that's great! Isn't it Rigby?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Man can you quit your complaining!" Rigby stopped when he saw a gray rat the same size and height as he was.

"Can?"

"Yeah you got a problem," the rat said, defensively. All Rigby could do was laugh. "No but why do you speak like that? Where you from? Alabama." Rigby started turning red trying very hard to keep his laughter in.

"I'm from New York. Why don't you keep your mouth shut before I make you," the rat made fists moving them to Rigby. "Oh so you want to go!" Rigby said, making fists of his own. They were about to go at it until the rat looked at something else. "Wow who's that?" the rat pointed behind Rigby. "I'm not falling for that trick-

"eh raccoon why don't you beat yourself up. I'm going to talk to this girl over here." Rigby just shrugged his shoulders. Time without that guy was like heaven for Rigby.

"Hey uh uh my name is David Serrano but you can call me Dave." Dave said, bringing out his hand.

"Oh uh hi Dave my name is Eileen."

"Uh I was thinking if we can go somewhere after school like uh to the park. What do you think?" Eileen looked at Rigby. He wasn't looking back just having his head on the table sleeping. "Uh I'm sorry Dave but I'm seeing someone." Eileen said, feeling sad for turning him down.

"Oh okay its cool." David said, walking back in his seat. Another girl saw this and spoke up to Eileen.

"Eileen why'd you do that? He was asking you out."

"Yeah I know but as I said before I'm seeing someone." Eileen said, looking back at the sleeping raccoon.

The rat came back to the table. Rigby woke up right away looking at the rat with tired eyes. "Dude I thought you were gone."

"I wasn't going to lose this back seat. Stupid coon."

"Hey!"

"So room 34." Mordecai grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The class wasn't as full as the others. There were still kids running around trying to get to their class on time. Mordecai walked in and took a seat in the center.

"Dude Mordecai what's up?" Mordecai turned his head seeing a purple raven.

"Hey Michael who's the other bird?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry dude. This is Tyler one of my friends he's going to stay here for the rest of middle school year."

"Hey dude you must be uh Mordecai," Tyler said, giving Mordecai a fist bump.

"So how's the first few minutes?"

"It's alright. It's school I'm not that excited but it's alright."

After so many classes together the three birds left the class bored. It was lunch time as they barely got up.

"Alright I change my mind I'm no longer excited I'm more like hoping for the day to end." Tyler said, automatically sitting down in a seat. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I was in the beginning."

"Uh hey Tyler if you don't mind me asking. Where did you come from? Like before this school where were you at?"

"Well I came from this other school. It wasn't the best that's why I moved. It was just tough you know."

"Yeah I had some bully Earl here until he got kicked out."

"Dude seriously."

The three were eating the food talking until two birds came.

"Ah Mordo," Cynthia said, walking away not wanting to see his face. Dawn on the other hand looked at him with a smile.

"Hi Mordecai so are we still-

"Dawn stop I'm not-

"It's okay if your not ready to tell them."

"Tell them what Mordecai?" Mordecai looked back at the two ravens.

"Oh and bye Mordo," Dawn said, giggling at the name. Mordecai just sighed.

"What was that all about?" Tyler said, as he brought up his sandwich taking a bite out of it. They still looked at him oddly. "Uh Mordecai I think there's something your not telling us," Michael said, raising an eyebrow. Mordecai sighed again.

"That seagull thinks we're dating." the two ravens looked at each other and started laughing. "Yeah yeah laugh it up."

"Dude I'm terribly sorry but it's pretty funny," Michael said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Wait uh who's Mordo?" Tyler said, confused. Mordecai sighed again making Michael fall on the floor laughing even harder. "Mordo is uh um me," Mordecai said, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Tyler looked back at Mordecai with a confused face. "Why are you called that?"

"Well my sister thinks it's funny." Michael got back up and went beside Mordecai.

"I'm sorry Mordecai but it's funny."

"This is going to be one long year."

"Why won't you leave me alone you stupid coon!" David said, walking out of the class and towards the lunchroom. Rigby looked at the rat angrily now.

"You knew that was going to happen." David just laughed a little at what happened to him.

"You think it's funny I could have died!"

"That stupid squid wasn't strong enough," David said. Then he thought of it looking back at Rigby. "On second thought you could have died. I don't know how you got away from that squid."

"Look dude I'm just rad like that. Your going to have to deal with someone being radder than you." David brought one eyebrow up looking at the raccoon. "Pfft I never thought raccoons were so cocky." Rigby looked back at the rat angrily again.

"Hey dude," Mordecai said, giving Rigby a fist bump.

"Hey dude. Who's the other bird?" Rigby said, pointing at the other bird.

"Oh uh I'm Tyler. I'm kinda new here." Tyler said, looking somewhere else while rubbing his shoulder.

"What's wrong Rigby you don't look too good?" Rigby sighed. "I have Eileen in my classes." Mordecai laughed at it but Michael seemed kind of jealous. "Lucky!" The three looked back at Michael.

"I mean uh cool."

"So anyways who's the rat?" Mordecai said, pointing at the rat.

"Oh it's David Serrano. He's weird don't worry." Rigby said, in a calm voice but David heard it and walked up to Rigby.

"Hey uh coon I was just wandering. Who's weird."

"Uh nobody dude."

"Whatevs. Who are you guys?" David pointed at the three birds.

"Oh uh I'm Tyler. I'm new here."

"I'm Michael."

"And I'm-

"Mordecai." Mordecai looked at him confused.

"How'd you know my name," Mordecai said, suspiciously looking at the rat. He looked back at him nervously. "Oh uh lucky guess hehe." David said, scratching the back of his head.

"One lucky guess," Rigby implied, looking back at the nervous rat.

They sat around the table eating and telling jokes. Margaret came up to the friends with Eileen.

"Hey Mordecai!" Mordecai almost spit out the drink he was drinking.

"Oh uh hey Margaret," Mordecai said, shyly rubbing the feathers on his head.

"Hi Rigby!" Eileen said, staring with a happy smile. Rigby did the opposite turning away from her gaze.

"Oh hey Eileen," Rigby said, not too happy of Eileen's presence.

The friends talked to each other for a while until the time ended. They said their goodbyes and went to their classes.

The day of school ended with the bell ringing. The students ran outside. Some to the cars of their parents, some got their bikes, and some walked.

"So tomorrow the same thing." Mordecai said, looking back at the two ravens.

"Yeah dude besides the classes today it was great." Michael said.

"Yeah I guess why not." Tyler said, as he got his bike out of the lock. "See ya dudes." Tyler got on and road away.

"Hey uh Rigby how is it being in a class with Eileen?" Mordecai said, hiding the sounds of laughter. Rigby got angry right away.

"It sucks! I'll have for the rest of the year!"

"It's not that bad." Rigby looked back at Mordecai.

"Are you kidding me. It's TERRIBLE!"

"At least she's in there now you guys can make out."

STOP TALKING!"

David got out of class a little later than the rest. Getting his bike as he brought it to the park. Looking around for the grayish feathered falcon.

"Where is he?" David said, throwing his bike next to a tree. Then the falcon popped out of the bushes.

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere rat," he said, as he laughed.

"Dude Eric you know my name."

"Alright alright Serrano," Eric said, laughing at his name. David turned angry. "Dude my first name you brainless bird!" Eric stopped laughing and stared right back at the rat.

"Calm down dude no one likes rude people," Eric said. David just rolled his eyes. "So uh David you got some info?"

"No not yet. All I know he likes this bird Margaret. I'm in his friend's class so I'll get something by tomorrow." the two nodded in agreement.

"The master plan is coming together," Eric said, as he made an evil smile. David looked back at him and did the same.

"So should we tell E-

"NO!" David looked at Eric weirdly. "What's wrong? I can't tell him."

"Dude! Do you know how mad he'll get. We don't have any info on what he does and where his classes are. We were supposed to figure that out." David now knew why.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry I'll do that tomorrow."

**So what's going to happen? hope you liked this one. don't forget to review at the end. your reviews will be appreciated.**


	14. Haunting for candy

**Alright this chapter will be a Halloween chapter. Bg52598 gave me some ideas (thank you for these ideas). So buckle up for a good one. When you guys see capitalized X's then that's the symbol for the next scene. **

Haunting for candy

The year finally came to this day. People dressing up as different kind of creatures. Rigby ran to school happy for once. He couldn't wait for

"Are you dressing up for candy dude?" They looked at Michael.

"No I'm not dude." Rigby didn't know why. "Ah what! Why?"

"I'm helping my cousin with a few things tonight. I can't just waste time." Mordecai wasn't buying anything he said. He looked at Tyler. "Tyler what is he actually saying?" Tyler didn't even look at any of them.

"He's going egging."

"So I have eggs to go egging. My cousin and I buy lots of eggs two months before October starts. They don't let you buy eggs right in October. Especially if your buying hundreds of them it's obvious that your going egging."

"That's actually smart but my mom's always kind of attached so she doesn't let me bring eggs out." Mordecai laughed at that making Rigby stare at him.

"I don't tell my parents I just tell them I'm working with my cousin."

"So Rigby we're going trick or treating?" Rigby looked at him weirdly.

"Dude of course we're going trick or treating. Just imagine how much candy we'll get." Rigby said, as his mouth started to water.

"Should we bring Don along?" Rigby snapped out of his gaze and angrily stared at Mordecai.

"You know we're not!" Mordecai glared at him.

"Dude Don's pretty cool. What do you have against him?"

"He's weird wit his sugar," Rigby said, shaking a little at the words sugar.

"Whatever dude your paranoid." Mordecai said, looking away from the angry raccoon.

"I am not!" Rigby protested.

X

The lunch period ended with the fourth period starting.

"Hey uh David." David looked up as me moved his papers out of the way of Rigby's sight. At first Rigby was suspicious on why he moved the papers so fast but he soon forgot it.

"What do you want?" David said, defensively. He gave him nasty look.

"Nothing just thought I was a little harsh on you the first day." David looked back at him. This time he looked back at him with sympathy.

"_Only if you knew what was going to happen." _David thought looking back at the papers.

X

"Alright we'll dress in black and get those losers." David looked at him confused.

"Wait why are we going to bother them?" Eric couldn't believe what his friend was talking about.

"Dude that stupid blue jay got our friend kicked out of the school. Friends help friends dude." Eric put a black sweater on as he got a dozen eggs. David put a black sweater on as well and grabbed some eggs. They got out of Eric's shed and ran on the street preparing.

X

Rigby got ready as he threw his costume on. He ran out of the bathroom and next to his friend.

"Alright Mordecai you ready dude?" Rigby ran out with a ghost costume. The only thing that troubled Mordecai. There were lots of holes in it.

"Um dude how many eye holes do you need?" Mordecai was holding in his laughter while pointing at the eight different holes in the ghost costume.

"Shut up!" Rigby looked at his friend. Wrapped up with soft casts all over his body. "What a lame mummy." Rigby was laughing at what he said. "At least I'm not a ghost with so many eye holes." Rigby stopped laughing.

"STOP TALKING!" Mordecai just laughed at how Rigby reacted. Don ran near both of them happily.

"Hi Mordecai. Rigby how about some sugar." Rigby eyes widened trying to run away but the ghost costume covered his eyes. That didn't stop him as he ran right into a tree.

"Rigby are you okay?" Don looked at his brother on the floor. He got up and stared back at him in anger. "Mom does he have to come with us?" Rigby said, feeling disappointed. His mother came out glaring at Rigby. Even though Rigby was wearing the costume he still couldn't look back at her. "Yes! He does! He's your brother Rigby. Act nice." Rigby groaned but was silenced with a stare from his mom.

"Oh and another thing if I hear that you guys even threw one egg your screwed." Rigby trembled a little.

X

"Alright this is going to rule!" Rigby knocked on the door. A man came to the door and gave the three candy. Rigby looked in his bag not pleased in what he got.

"Dude I got a healthy bar UHG! This is Halloween!"

"Dude Rigby calm down you'll get some good candy."

"Yeah I suppose your right." Rigby said, quickly forgetting the subject.

"Dude lets try this one." Mordecai pointed at one house with lots of lights. Rigby agreed.

"Yeah it looks cool and I might even get some candy from that house." the three walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. They were brought candy besides Rigby. "Aw what a tooth brush. What kind part of Halloween don't you guys get. We're supposed to get great candy!" Rigby said, waving his hands in the air. The woman just laughed. "Well we don't want you rotting your teeth with all that candy." Rigby couldn't understand this. "What candy! I've been at at least ten different houses and the best thing I've got is Dots." Rigby just walked away grumbling in anger.

"Dude you'll get some candy calm down." Mordecai said, trying to help his friend.

"Calm down we've been at so many houses and I didn't even get good candy. I mean look at your bags. Their already to the top. Mine is filled with junk." Mordecai nodded in disagreement. Everywhere he went with Rigby the guy still couldn't be happy.

"Anything wrong Rigby." Don looked at his older brother. Rigby stared back at his brother angrily glaring at him.

"Yeah you!" Rigby said, looking down at the ground. Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Dude What's up with you?" Mordecai almost gave him a punch to the shoulder. He would of but his brother was there and he didn't want to be seen as douche.

"I'm I'm sorry Rigby. I'll go." Don let out some tears as he ran out of their sight. "Dude wait!" Mordecai looked at the road until it was dark. He glared back at Rigby.

"Ow! What's your problem!" Rigby yelled rubbing his shoulder. Mordecai sighed in frustration. "Dude! Go get your brother back!"

"What! Why?"

"Dude! He's your brother and you started this! You don't want to get your mom mad! Do you?" Rigby looked back up. He hated to admit but his friend was right. He didn't want his mom mad. Anybody but her. Rigby got up and sighed in disappointment. "Fine! I'll get him back. Besides how far can he be." Rigby ran towards the direction he ran to.

X

The falcon and the rat were walking around many streets trying to find the blue jay. David might have been in the plan but he wasn't looking to harm anybody today. Eric well he would be okay harming anybody on any day. Eric was walking when he kicked a rock. His eyes followed the rock going on some lawn. He stopped when he saw a raccoon by himself.

"Dude look," Eric said, pointing at the raccoon. David squinted his eyes. "David is it that raccoon named Rigby?"

"Dude it's him. So that means the bird isn't far."

"Yeah but lets take advantage of this." Eric said, taking out eggs.

"Dude lets just get the bird. That's what he wants."

"I know but lets just mess around with his friend. I mean just look at him. He might be slightly taller than you bu-

"Wait slightly?" David said, making a confused face. "I thought he was my size." Eric just shrugged his shoulders and gave some eggs to David. "Well its our chance to hit him." Eric said, preparing to hit the raccoon. David forgot about it and prepared as well. They threw a bunched of eggs. Shockingly every single egg thrown hit him. He fell to the floor covered with eggs and egg shells. The falcon and the rat came to the raccoon laughing.

"Take that Rigby!" David said, pointing at the raccoon. Eric came up grinning evilly at the raccoon.

"Dude we hit him with every egg we threw." Eric said, giving David a fist bump and laughing at the raccoon's misfortune.

"I'm Don. Rigby's my brother." The two stopped and looked back at each other. Eric grabbed David by the collar. "You stupid rat I thought you said it was Rigby!"

"Dude remember your the one- Agh!" David couldn't finish his sentence when he was dropped to the ground by Eric. "Whatever dude I'm out of here." David got up, cleaned himself up, and started running after his friend. "Dude Rigby's not going to do anything." Don looked at the two. He let out some tears as he picked himself up and took some of the mess of the eggs off his shirt.

"Don there you are!" Don sadly turned looking at the raccoon with the ghost costume on. He was doing pretty good until he tripped on the ends and was losing his balance. Once he turned he hit a tree. "Ow!" Rigby yelled falling to the floor. He got up and took the costume off. "Don I'm sorry for acting like a fool. Come on lets get more candy."

"It's okay but I don't want mom being mad at us." Rigby gave his brother an odd face.

"She's not going to be mad at us." Don then pointed at the stains on his shirt. Rigby looked shocked. "So you started a egging before me tonight I should have known your bag was bigger than ours in the beginning."

"No Rigby these kids threw them at me."

"Who did that?"

"They were kind of like you guys. Like Mordecai and you because one of them is a bird and another kind of animal that looked like you. The same size." Rigby was now wondering.

"Hey dude you found him?"

"Yeah but he's a mess because these kids egged him." Mordecai looked at the dirty raccoon.

"Oh dude. How are you going to explain that to your mom?" Mordecai said, wincing.

"I'll think of something. Wait I knew who did it."

"Did what?"

"The egging. It was David." Mordecai was still confused.

"He's the rat in the beginning of the year." Mordecai now knew who he was. "Are you sure?"

"Dude he hates me! I'm getting him back."

"But how are we going to get him back?" Don said confused.

"I got something don't worry." Rigby said, nodding his head happily.

X

"The store! Seriously dude!" Mordecai face palmed. There was no way they were getting out of there with eggs.

"Dude he won't find out." Rigby got ten egg cartons as he walked to the register. Mordecai just nodded his head in disagreement. The man looked at the dozens of eggs and looked back at Rigby. "You actually think I'm going to let you buy all these." Rigby groaned angrily.

"Dude come on let me just have a dozen." The man just nodded his head no. Rigby ran out of the store angrily closely being followed by Mordecai and Don.

"Dude Mordecai." Mordecai looked up seeing Tyler on his bike.

"Dude Tyler. What's up?" The two birds fist bumped. Tyler looked at the store and back at them. "You didn't try on actually buying some. Did you?"

"Yes I did. Alright there's this stupid rat that annoys me and I want to get him back." Tyler grabbed the bag that was in the back of his bike. He opened it and gave Mordecai three cartons of eggs. Rigby looked at them and brightened up. "Dude your the best! Thanks!"

"No problem dude. Well I have to be somewhere. Good luck with the eggs." Rigby smiled back at him.

"Oh we will."

X

"So you think that uh Rigby knows." Eric said, taking a sip out of his soda. The two were now at the park drinking soda just relaxing. "Dude stop being paranoid. Rigby's doesn't have the brains to actually get us back." David said, throwing an egg at a tree.

Eric then thought of it. His friend was right. There was no way that Rigby would actually get back at them. There's just so many places they could be it would take forever for Rigby to find them. It is late at night as well so that plays an advantage for the two. Eric closed his eyes as he sat on a bench. David threw the last egg he had into a tree. It was bad for the two now since they are being targeted.

"I found them. Their gonna pay!"

"Then lets get to it." Mordecai said, throwing an egg in the air. The egg went all the way and hit Eric in the face. David had little time to react when he was hit. All of the eggs the three had were all thrown. They left the park laughing and running. Eric and David were now covered in raw eggs.

X

The two were now dripping all over from the raw eggs that were thrown at them earlier.

"Alright this is what we do. Go to my place, clean up, and get them back." Eric said, taking an egg shell off his face. David just rolled his eyes. "Dude can we just call it a night. It's getting late." Eric looked at him.

"Dude thy bombarded us with raw eggs their going to pay!" David just sighed in disappointment. "Whatever dude." They were walking around until Eric stopped in place.

"Dude why'd you stop?" David said, annoyed.

"There's only one reason I stopped." Eric pointed at a yellow parrot laughing with some friends. Once again David rolled his eyes. "There's no way she'll fall for you. Your covered in egg shells." Eric didn't listen as he walked to the parrot. David just sat on the grass trying to clean himself up.

"Hey good looking." the parrot stopped laughing. She looked over to the other side where the voice came. She obviously didn't look too interested in him. "Uh what are you supposed to be?" the parrot said, giving Eric a disgusted look. "Oh uh me I'm what they call the hatched mutant. That's what explains all the egg shells." the parrot wasn't buying it.

"It seems like you've been egged." She said pointed out the shells all around him. He ignored that and gave her a piece of paper. "What's this?" She questioned.

"Oh it's just your boyfriend's number." She raised one eyebrow now staring at him. The she played along. "Oh yeah here's my number." She wrote something down and gave the paper back to Eric. "Bye hatched mutant." the parrot joked as the girls around her laughed. Eric quickly ran to his frien.

"Dude I got her number!" Eric said, dangling the paper over the annoyed rat. "Yeah right!"

"See for yourself." he opened the piece of paper showing a number. "See told you- wait a minute?" 1-818-529-8925 this is my number!" his eyes scampered around the paper looking for more numbers until-

"Ah here we go. _Get lost_. Wait what?" David laughed at his friend's misfortune. Eric just shrugged it off. "Ah she wasn't hot anyways. It's her loss." Eric said, trying to make up excuses.

X

The three came back running to Rigby's house.

"Dude that ruled I knew we were going to get them." the three fist bumped as they walked inside.

"So Rigby didn't egg anything or anyone?"

"Yeah mom you can even tell Don. Isn't that right Don?" Don looked back at his mom.

"Yeah it's true we didn't do anything like that." Don smiled at her and she smiled back. "That's great to hear. Thanks Rigby that's great to hear."

"Yeah I'm always trying to help you know me." his mother stared back at him.

"Don't push it young man."

**What do you guys think? Good or bad whatever you guys think it's okay but what I appreciate is the time people take to read this. Another thing I want to say sorry to bg52598 and PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie for acting like a complete idiot. You guys have the right to be mad at me it's alright.**


	15. Vengeance is Coming

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

Vengeance is coming

It was five in the morning when the rat got dressed up. He was going to meet his friend by the park. Today was they day they were going to do it. He rode his bike to the park. Getting off as he took a seat on a nearby bench. After a few minutes of waiting the falcon came.

"So today's the day huh."

"Yup. How are we going to do it?" David looked at Eric. He just smiled as he was taking an object out of a bag he had in his hands.

"Easy you get him distracted while I hit in the head."Eric said, showing him a wooden bat. David was scratching his head in disagreement.

"Don't you think that that's kind of violent." Eric glared at him with hatred.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not trying to screw this up but I thought we were just going to bring him to Earl not give him a concussion." David said, as he gave Eric a sad smile. His friend still looked at him in hatred.

"Well change of plans."

"What? When?" David's eyes widened.

"Just now and he's going to get it." Eric took the bat and struck a branch hanging close to the ground. The branch was ripped off right way. David was now questioning the plan.

X

"Oh man I don't feel good." Mordecai brought a hand to his head. Rigby looked at him concerned.

"Dude Mordecai what's wrong?"

"Don't you ever have that feeling that something's bad going to happen." Mordecai said, as he looked out a window. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Dude there's nothing bad going to happen," Rigby said, laughing a little but then he started to think. "Well we're in school so you might be right about that." Rigby was now looking around. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Rigby I'm not talking about school like probably outside of school." Rigby stopped looking around and stared at Mordecai.

"Mordecai who would hurt a seventh grader. Only people that don't have lives. Trust me dude nothing's going to happen." Mordecai looked at his friend and back at the window. He finally came to a conclusion.

"Yeah your probably right."

X

Mordecai was in class now. Even though his friend told him to forget it he still couldn't. He felt something was going to happen.

"Dude Mordecai you okay?" Mordecai snapped out of his gaze and looked at Tyler.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You don't look like it." Michael added.

"I'm alright!" The two ravens just went back to their work as if nothing happened.

X

It was nutrition and the four friends were eating at the same table Mordecai and Rigby were eating at in the sixth grade. Mordecai still looked like something was on his mind.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me I just woke up too early."

"Whatever you say dude."

"Hey Mordecai." Mordecai looked up and saw Margaret and Eileen.

"Oh hey Margaret." Mordecai said, barely giving her eye contact.

"Is anything wrong?" Margaret said, concerned.

"No it's okay nothing's wrong just feel tired."

"Hi Rigby!" Eileen said, smiling at the raccoon. Rigby still didn't smile at Eileen.

"Ugh what do you want?" Rigby finally spoke making Eileen sadden.

"I just wanted to say hi." Eileen said, holding in her tears.

"Ugh fine hi!"

X

Mordecai walked out of the front entrance of the school dragging himself. He was quickly accompanied by David.

"Hey Mordecai." Mordecai quickly looked to the right seeing the rat by his side.

"Oh hey David. Do you want something?" Mordecai stared at the rat confused.

"Oh nothing just my friend Eric wants to talk to you."

"Eric?" Mordecai turned around and was thrown to the floor by a punch to the face. He looked back up trying to see who was attacking him but it was no use. Eric punched him again knocking him out.

"Look at this loser." Eric said, as he brought up Mordecai.

"Dude why couldn't you wait? There's lots of people here!" David shouted.

"One this loser deserves a punch to the face right now and I couldn't wait." David just sighed in anger.

"Don't worry no one saw us."

"Still though." David said, looking around.

"Dude we should get that stupid raccoon as well." David looked at Eric confused.

"Which raccoon Rigby?" David said, still unsure about what Eric was saying.

"No. That stupid raccoon we egged on Halloween. Man what a loser he was all like uh I'm crying because I'm so stupid." Eric was now laughing making David stare in anger. "Earl just wants Mordecai and don't you feel sorry for egging that kid?" Eric laughed some more.

"No! That kid was a loner and will always be a loner! Loners deserve to get bullied!" David just nodded his head in disagreement. "I feel kind of sorry?"

"Well I Don't feel sorry for him! That raccoon is probably being an ungrateful douche bag right now. I'm not ungrateful and I'm not a douche bag. Do you ever see me doing something cruel?" Eric said, as he punched Mordecai again and brought him up with little care. "Come on before somebody's see's us." David sighed again as he and Eric threw him in a wheel barrel. Rigby and Tyler saw this as they got out of the building.

"Dude! What are you guys doing!" The falcon and the rat turned bringing their eyes on a raccoon and a raven.

"See what you've done?" David said, glaring at Eric. Eric ignored David's anger and spoke up to the two.

"Uh Mordecai fell so I helped him up."

"How come we saw you punching him?" Tyler said, not buying anything the falcon said.

"Uh yeah I think we're going to go now." Eric said, slowly walking away.

"Nah I don't think so." Tyler said, as he brought up his fists. Eric saw this and looked back at him.

"So you want to go huh?" Eric took out a wooden bat coming closer to the raven. "Dude Eric let's just go forget about it."

"This stupid raven thinks he can fight me. He's wrong." Eric took a swing but Tyler ducked and punched Eric in the gut causing him to drop the bat in pain. Eric reacted fast as he gave Tyler a few punches. After ten minutes the two birds were both barely breathing. "Hey... little... bird... take... this..." Eric got up barely having the strength to get up as he formed fists. Tyler did the same as they walked to each other. Tyler threw a punch but this time Eric ducked and bit Tyler's right wing.

"AH! You-

"Later losers!" Eric said, laughing crazily as he and David took the wheel barrel.

"The little jerk bit me."

"Dude don't let them get way!"

"I know your mad but I'm bruised up from that delusional thing."

"We should follow them."

"There going into the woods and it rained these last few days so we'll find their tracks."

"Okay I hope your right." Rigby said, looking into the trees worried.

"We'll get him don't worry. Hey since your going to get him back I was thinking that your going to need some help so I might as well come." Rigby gave Tyler an agreed nod.

"Hey Rigby. Do you know where Mordecai is?" Rigby had no choice but to tell her the truth. He turned and looked at Cynthia.

"Uh Mordecai was attacked by two other people."

"What? Where is he?"

"He was in a wheel barrel and probably is in the woods."

"Why is he there?"

"Because but don't worry Tyler and I are going to get him back."

"I want to come too!" Rigby didn't look too satisfied.

"Ah you can't come!"

"I want to! He's my brother!" Rigby finally came to a conclusion.

"Ugh fine you can come!"

X

"Ah man that was cool!" Eric said, as he rammed the wheel barrel into a tree. David looked back at the way they came. "You shouldn't have bitten that bird."

"He was asking for it besides I don't think he'll come to us again knowing that he got his butt kicked by the best." David rolled his eyes.

"Alright so where's Earl's warehouse?" Eric said, while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I thought you new."

"I know but-

Eric stopped when he heard groaning in the wheel barrel. "Quick hit him!"

"I'm not going to hit him!"

"Dude why are you in this plan?"

"I don't want to injure him!"

"Whatever just give me a rock or something." Eric said, as he brought out his hand waiting for David to lend him something.

"Dude I'm not going give a rock!" Eric sighed in anger. Mordecai got up from the wheel barrel.

"Where are you guys taking me?"

"That's not any of your business just get back down!"Eric picked up a rock making David and Mordecai's eyes widen in fear. When Eric came close Mordecai kicked the rock out of Eric's hands and kicked his gut causing him to cough up a bit. "Do something you stupid rat!" David was growing nervous.

"Ah forget it!" Eric pushed David to the ground as he punched Mordecai in the face. Mordecai slowly dropped back into the wheel barrel unconscious. Eric looked back at David.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was but I wasn't going to make him bleed out of his head! We're freaking 13 we shouldn't be doing this! If your crazy just because of your dad leaving you well grow up! My tail got cut off from a mouse trap! It's stitch together and all you can do is grow insane because your dad left you! My tail was cut off if you never noticed! It might be barely hanging on but I'm not going crazy about it! Why can't you care?" Eric took David and threw him to the ground.

"Why'd you do that for?"David stared back at the bird. Eric gave David punches to his stomach, face, legs, and anywhere else it would hurt. "You never tell me to grow up you stupid rat! And another thing you never mention my dad! You got that you little punk!" Eric said. David was getting up but was stopped when he received a punch to the face by Eric causing him to fall back on the ground.

X

The three friends were walking through the woods looking for tracks until.

"Here Rigby look!" Tyler pointed at fresh wheel barrel tracks.

"Alright! So you think we're getting closer?"

"Yeah we are. I can't wait to give that stupid bird a punch to the face." Tyler said, making fists as he thought of the falcon.

"Don't worry you'll get your share of punches."

"I might think he's weird and all but I miss him." Cynthia looked sadly at the ground.

"He's going to be okay. Maybe right now he's not in the best condition but soon we'll get to him and he'll be alright."

"Hey guys there's more tracks here." The two ran up to Tyler. He pointed out more tracks. The three were on an hill. They could see anything for miles. Rigby squinted when he saw a medium sized building.

"What's that?" Rigby said, pointing at the building. Tyler gave it a look.

"It looks like some kind of warehouse."

"Do you think their taking Mordecai there?" Cynthia said.

"It has to be. There isn't any buildings out here for the next hundred miles." They looked around to see any more buildings but that was the only one. The three looked at each other and started heading for it.

X

The rat and the falcon were getting close to the warehouse.

"Alright we're making good timing." Eric said, smiling but David was starting to doubt the plan his ''friends'' had planned.

"Why are we even doing this?" Eric stopped the wheel barrel causing Mordecai to move around as he hit against the wheel barrel. Eric laughed a little at that.

"I mean that we can just let it go." Eric glared at David.

"Dude this little blue jay got our friend kicked out of the school! Why should we give him a chance?" David was thinking of something.

"Did he actually get him kicked out."

"Why don't you shut up with the nonsense and help me with this stupid thing." David sighed.

They came to the front of the warehouse. The warehouse had a dark red tint to it making it very horrifying.

"Dude uh David just stand out here and guard." David sighed again as he stayed outside looking at the trees. Eric walked in with the wheel barrel. "Uh Earl you in here?" Eric walked into the center of the warehouse seeing power tools around. For once Eric looked a little frightened as he stopped the wheel barrel.

"Yeah Eric." Eric quickly looked upstairs. Earl came down with some wood. He threw the wood down and looked at the wheel barrel. His eyes widened with joy. "You got him?" Eric nodded.

"Yeah the little birdie's going for a ride huh."

"Yeah tie him up to this chair." Earl pointed a a rusty chair. Eric got Mordecai out of the wheel barrel and threw him on the chair. He tied him up and threw a bucket of water at him. Mordecai woke up.

"Hey Cryecai. Didn't think you'll see me again now did you?" Mordecai's eyes widened. Earl threw a punch to Mordecai's face. Eric snickered a little.

"Hey Eric get me a power tool."

"Sure." Eric brought a drill and tossed it to Earl.

"So Mordecai which parts of your body do you want broken?" Mordecai's eyes widened when he said that. "Nah I'm kidding you don't get to choose."

**So what's going to happen? I probably think the suspense is killing some of you huh. **


	16. The warehouse

**Here's another chapter to the story. Don't forget to review if you really liked it. Your reviews will be very appreciated. Alright so hope you guys like it and enjoy! **

The warehouse

"Hey Cryecai." Earl gave him another punch to the face. Mordecai could barely see what was happening. "Sweet!" Mordecai looked up and saw Earl with something in his hands. He didn't want to see but for his safety he had to see what it was to at least be aware of it. Earl had a power tool in his hands ready to use it on Mordecai.

"So Mordecai where do you want to be hurt?" Earl brought the power tool closer but it was kicked out of his hands by Mordecai. Earl quickly punched Mordecai. "Ah birds are so stupid." Earl picked it up and looked back at Eric. Who was standing right next to him. "Ah well not all birds are stupid." Earl added.

X

"Alright I think we're getting closer." Tyler said. They were running through the forest getting closer to the warehouse building.

"Oh man I wonder what's happening." Rigby looked up seeing the big dark red warehouse come into clear.

"Nothing's bad going to happen. I don't really think that falcon has the guts to actually do something." Tyler said, as he stopped.

"Dude why'd you stop?" Rigby looked at him but soon looked at the entrance of the warehouse. Seeing a rat on a chair.

"That's David!"

"Just wait don't let him see you." Tyler said, but Rigby didn't listen as he got out of the trees and came into David's view. He looked into the rat's eyes with anger.

"Hey David!"

"Uh hey Rigby. What are you doing here?" David said, looking back at him with little care. Rigby didn't change his facial expressions. "You know why I'm here you little rat!"

"Look Rigby you might be mad at me but trust me I'm not going to do anything to you."

"You sure? Are you going to do anything if I do this!" Rigby threw a punch to David's face. He almost fell but looked back at Rigby with anger now.

"Well I wasn't going to do anything but since you insist." David pushed Rigby to the ground. They were throwing punches at each other but finally got away from each other.

"Tyler! Cynthia! You find a way inside. I got a teach this rat a few lessons." Rigby ran to the rat. They gave each other punches to the face while Tyler and Cynthia sneaked inside.

X

"AH!" Mordecai cried in pain as his right leg was is broken. Earl and Eric laughed at that. He winced in pain as his left leg got the same treatment. There wasn't any break to breaking his legs.

"What's wrong Mordecai? You can't take an injury." Earl said, punching him in the face. Eric laughed at that.

"Dude Eric come on. Don't you want to give this stupid bird a little pain."

"Nah dude he did something to you so I think he deserves all the beating from you." Earl brought Mordecai up and threw him to the floor.

"What's wrong Mordecai? Can't get up." Earl shared a laugh with Eric until Tyler punched Eric in the face. Earl was now confused.

"You want some more you stupid falcon!" Tyler made fists. Eric got back up picking up a crowbar.

"Wait I thought David was guarding the warehouse." Earl said, looking angry.

"Ah you know David. He's an idiot. He would let anybody through. Probably just doing something stupid outside."

X

Meanwhile...

"Ah!" Rigby grabbed his back in pain.

"I didn't want to do this Rigby but you made me." Rigby ignored the words of the rat and stroke quickly. Rigby threw a few punches but it wasn't effecting him. David threw him back to the ground. Rigby was crawling away from the rat until he felt something on the ground.

"So Rigby. You have anything else to show me" Rigby got up and swung the branch hitting David on the ground. "Yeah I have something to show you." David looked back at Rigby. "My fists!" Rigby jumped on the hurt rat.

X

"You should have got somebody else to guard the warehouse."

"Yeah I know David's the worst when it comes to guarding. He hasn't been doing anything to help us." Eric said. He turned his head to the raven in front of him. "So you ready for round two?"

"Yeah I'm ready to teach you another lesson." Eric looked back at him.

"Pfft I won the first round the only thing you'll teach me is how to get your butt kicked you stupid raven."

"Come on than if your so tough you deranged bird." Eric looked at him in anger as he brought up the crowbar.

"That's it!" Eric ran swinging the crowbar left and right. Tyler managed to move out of the way. He grabbed Eric's wing trying to pull the crowbar out of his hands but Eric tossed the crowbar into his other arm as he stroked Tyler with it causing him to wince in pain. Eric handled the crowbar now ready to hit it in his head but was stopped by Cynthia.

"Stop you lunatic!" Cynthia was giving him weak punches as he threw her to the floor.

"Hey another blue jay. Man this never gets old." Eric gripped the crowbar now swinging it towards Cynthia but he was stopped by Tyler punching him in the gut. Eric dropped the crowbar moving away from the crowbar wincing his stomach in pain. "What's wrong with you? Attack them!" Earl shouted.

"Don't you see I''m in pain!" Eric yelled back.

"Your going to be in a lot more pain!" Eric looked back seeing a fist go right into his face. He dropped to the floor unconscious leaving Earl by himself.

"Don't you get closer before Mordecai takes it to the head!" Earl picked up a bat as he moved it near his head.

"Stop doing this man. You already hurt him! What more do you want?"

"He's not getting out of here! He's done so much damage in my life he doesn't deserve to get out of here!" Earl brought Mordecai up and threw him back to the floor getting ready to hit him with the bat as he gripped the wooden bat tighter. He was going to swing until he got hit in the head with something. Earl fell to the floor unconscious.

"Rigby oh thank god!" Rigby dropped the object barely moving. He saw Mordecai on the floor barely moving. He let out some tears as they dropped to his the floor.

"Dude it's okay he's going to be alright." Tyler said, bringing him up gently.

"I know but he's legs are broken. Look at them!" Rigby pointed at Mordecai's legs. Cynthia let out some tears as well.

"I know but lets get him somewhere else before this lunatics get up." Tyler and Rigby got a hand on Mordecai as they brought him outside. Cynthia closely followed.

X

"Ah!" Mordecai winced in pain grabbing his legs.

"Yeah sorry but we didn't get there in time." Even though he was hurt he gave him a smile.

"It's okay dude. Thanks guys for helping me. I don't think I would have made it if you never came after me."

"Man Rigby what happened to you?" Rigby was torn up with bite marks and a black eye.

"That stupid rat did this but he couldn't beat me up." Rigby said, showing his ''muscles''.

"So Rigby did you bore him to death or he decided to beat himself up not to listen to you." Mordecai said. The three were laughing at what Mordecai said.

"Whatever."

**Sorry for this one being short. I had lots of problems and I didn't have as much time. This is for bg52598 (if your reading this). I know you want to talk to me but you might still have your private messaging disabled or you might still have me blocked. I am not ignoring you in any way. Trust me I'm not. **


	17. Video games aren't fun all the time

**I didn't want to write another chapter with Mordecai being injured. Lets face it people I think he's had enough. This takes place a few months after the incident. Enjoy!**

Video games aren't fun all the time

Rigby was waiting for this day for months. Even though he sucked at video games he still couldn't wait to get the new video game. The day before it was coming to stores near him he couldn't sleep or even stop jumping around. Rigby was excited as he ran outside of his class. Ignoring the wave goodbye from Eileen as he ran out of class. "Mordecai!" Mordecai quickly turned seeing the excited raccoon.

"Don't tell. The video game's out."

"Yeah! You ready to get it?"

"Rigby the trailer looked cool and all but that game's probably worth a lot. We don't have the money to get it."

"Come on Mordecai! How about we both chip in to get it?" Mordecai glared back at the raccoon. "What?" Rigby said, trying to act innocent. "Do you remember that time we chipped in money to get that stupid mini trampoline?"

Flashback 5th grade

"Dude Mordecai look at this trampoline! Isn't it cool?" Rigby moved the magazine in front of Mordecai's face basically blinded him with the picture of a green and blue trampoline. "Rigby we don't have enough money for that besides I don't think any of our parents have the time to buy it." Mordecai said, moving away from the picture but that didn't stop Rigby. "Dude Mordecai we can just chip in money to get it."

"Rigby you might be right but how much does it cost?" Rigby took another glimpse at the magazine. "It only costs $30 we can easily get money for that!"

"Alright."

X

One month later

"Hey Mordecai how's it going with the money?"

"Going great. If you helped a little we can have it done by tomorrow." Mordecai said, glaring at Rigby.

"What? I helped!" Rigby pointed at the two quarters in the jar. Mordecai gave him another glare. "I put in $25 and all you can give me is two quarters!"

"At least I gave you something!"

X

Flashback ends

"Dude that was years ago! I can't believe your still bringing that up!"

"Yeah but you still didn't help."

"I put in two quarters!"

"Did you ever think that I wasted all my money I got from my birthday!"

"Yeah but we had a deal then!" Mordecai punched Rigby. "Ow!"

"Hmm Hmm." Rigby just stared at Mordecai yet grumbling in anger.

"So Mordecai."

"What?"

"We still getting the game?"

"I'm not chipping in any of my hard earned money!" Rigby sighed in anger. "Dude I'll chip in some money too this time more." Mordecai squinted his eyes to Rigby. "Define more dude."

"I'm serious!"

"Look Rigby your never serious." Rigby felt hurt.

"Come on man!"

"I'm sorry but Rigby I'm not going to do it. Besides don't you always have money."

"Yeah right when do I have money?" Mordecai shook his head no. "What about that time you put in so money for the lap top? Or maybe all that money you had when you went with Eileen." Rigby started to sweat. "Oh yeah well my mom is growing suspicious." Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Dude! Did you steal from your mom?"

"No!"

"Then why is she growing suspicious?"

"Alright fine I took a few dollars from her purse."

"How is $300 dollars a few?" Mordecai said, shocked about what his friend did.

"Dude don't worry she doesn't know! So we're still chipping in money?" Mordecai brought his head up staring angrily at the raccoon. Rigby just backed away not looking back at him.

"I got something for you guys." Mordecai and Rigby turned. Jennifer sat down as she put her car keys on the table. "Why don't you guys steal it?"

"Yeah we can do that!" Rigby said, jumping up. Mordecai on the other hand didn't seem happy about it. "No! We're not doing anything like that!" Rigby's happiness faded. "Ah what? Why?"

"Are you kidding me! I'm not going to steal anything!" Jennifer just rolled her eyes. "Mordecai stop being that boring friend and be the risk taking friend."

"Look Jennifer I'm not like you! I'm not going to go in the alley and take out a zip lock bag of-

"Salad! It was just salad! Besides you only live once might as well live it to the max."

"Mordecai your sister has a point." Mordecai glared back at his friend. Once again Rigby walked away slowly. "Rigby look don't listen to her."

"Come on Mordecai! Why won't you listen to her?"

"Yeah Mordecai! Listen to your smart sister!" Mordecai eyed his sister.

X

Soon the three were in a dark blue car ready to leave the drive-way and heading for the game shop.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Mordecai said, throwing his head down in his hands not feeling good about what he's about to do. "Take it easy Mordecai it's only a game."

"Yeah Mordecai!"

"I'm not a thief like you guys. That's why I'm feeling guilty!" Jennifer just rolled her eyes as she kept them on the road. Rigby sat back relaxing. Jennifer stopped the car on a red light. Another car came. It was an orange convertible with two girls in it in their 17's. Jennifer looked at them and they looked at her. "Uh Mordecai what's your sister doing?" Rigby looked at Jennifer trembling with fear. Mordecai just sighed.

"Jennifer not this again." Rigby quickly looked at Mordecai sweating every second. "What? Do what again?"

"My sister can kind of turn into a deranged lunatic when it comes to driving. Just hold on to anything and you'll be fine." Rigby still looked scared.

"What do you mean about hold on?"

"You'll see." The stoplight turned green as the orange convertible and the dark blue car quickly left leaving smoke behind them. The two cars were going over the speed limit by 20 miles. Both of them didn't stop on any stop signs making Rigby scream in fear. Soon the ''race'' was over between the two. Rigby was holding on to anything for dear life. Not letting go until the car parked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rigby yelled. Jennifer parked the car and let out a laugh. "It was nothing just driving."

"That wasn't driving! That was crazy!" Mordecai laughed a little. Rigby didn't talk back or show anything expression of annoyance at Mordecai since he was still scared. "I think we're here." Jennifer said, pointing at a shop with game posters.

X

"Alright!" Rigby ran into the store. Looking around for the game. Mordecai soon stopped when he saw the cashier.

"Um dude I'm going to wait outside." Rigby ran back. "What's wrong?" Mordecai pointed at the cashier. Eric was lying in a chair reading a comic. He soon looked up from the comic. "Ah what? I'm sorry but we're closed!" Eric said, giving the two a evil glare.

"Then why does your sign say open you douche!" Eric threw the comic on the counter getting out of his seat. "You better keep your mouth shut before I get there!" Eric was glaring at the two until a taller falcon came in the room looking angrily back at Eric. He punched Eric in the back. "Dammit Eric! How many time do I have to tell you? Stop being rude to the damn customers!" Eric winced in pain and sat back down. "Look I'm sorry Darren." The falcon was still angry at him. "Sorry doesn't cut it! You do this one more time your losing your job!" Darren walked back in the other room slamming the door behind him. Eric flinched at the sound of the door.

"You losers are lucky." Eric whispered. Rigby just rolled his eyes as he ran to the games. Moredcai slowly followed.

"Dude this place gives me the creeps." Mordecai said.

"I know it might not be the best place but man that was funny when Eric was punched. I almost lost it!" Rigby said, laughing.

"What was that all about though?" Rigby shrugged his shoulders not caring. "I'm feeling kind of guilty of stealing this game." Rigby didn't know why but he had to go against his friend.

"That idiot kidnapped you and all your thinking of is being guilty. Come on dude! He doesn't deserve the money and probably he did something for that guy to punch him."

"He might be deranged and all but I'm not messed up."

"Yeah but he is okay I got it! How are we going to sneak it out of here?" Rigby said, stuffing the game in his sweater. "Why don't you give him the money?"

"I'm not going to do that!"

"How are you going to get it out then?" Mordecai said, crossing his arms. Rigby looked outside and he found it.

"I got it!"

X

"Hey uh Jennifer." Jennifer quickly threw the cigarette out of her mouth. She desperately moved the smoke away hoping Mordecai won't see it.

"Yeah Mordecai. What do you need?" Mordecai pointed to the raccoon. The two walked inside as Mordecai nodded his head not going with their plan. He stayed outside looking into the sky.

X

Jennifer walked up to the counter. "Oh uh." Eric sighed and responded. "What?" Rigby quickly got the game as he stuffed it in his sweater trembling. He stooped down and got outside of the store running to the car.

X

"Well we have some of them but- Eric was cut off by a ring tone coming from Jennifer's phone. "Oh uh I got to go sorry." Eric sighed again sitting back in his seat. He picked up the comic again reading until the back door opened again.

"So did they get anything?" Darren looked at Eric. Eric nodded no. Darren made a disappointed face staring back at Eric. "What's wrong?" Eric said, bringing the comic down.

"Why do you keep scaring them away?"

"I didn't do anything this time! I swear!" Darren punched Eric in the face. "No wonder my sister's wife left you." Eric got back up holding in his tears. "You brother in law was a douche. He left and never contacted us."

"He's doing better obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric angrily glared at Darren.

"I mean that he doesn't have to deal with you! He left you because you were a disgrace to him! I'm not the lucky one because I have to deal with you! Your lucky your mother cares for you!"

"I hate you!" Eric said, looking back at him. Darren just chuckled. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it? I promised my sister that I'll get you a job and I got you one!" Eric sighed.

"You treat me like- Eric was stopped by a punch to his gut. "Shut up!" Darren went back into the room slamming the door once again. Eric let out tears as he dropped to the floor in pain.

X

The three were home again. Rigby trembling again as he fell on the couch but he soon forgot when he got the game as he ran up to Mordecai's room. Mordecai slowly walked into the house.

"Okay Mordecai I'm leaving with some friends."

"What your going to sniff more ''salad''?" Jennifer just laughed as she quickly ran outside to the car. Mordecai slowly walked upstairs still feeling guilty.

"Dude Mordecai!"

"What?" Rigby looked away. "Stop feeling guilty you weren't the one that took it and he deserves it. "Look I'm not playing the game. I'm tired and stuff." Rigby sighed. "Whatever you loss dude." Rigby put in the game and started playing it.

X

Eric walked back home with a red bruise on his face.

"Hi honey how was work?" Eric's mom said, smiling back at him.

"It was great mom just great!" Eric said, sarcastically. His mom just frowned. "Look Darren might-

"Darren's a jerk! Your brother's a jerk okay! Eric threw his backpack on the floor in anger.

"He can be fun at times it just that-

"Just what mom! It's just that he hates me!"

"Darren doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does! He's too much like dad!"

"Eric! Your dad loved you! There wasn't anything wrong!" Eric looked back at his mom with tears running down his face. "Then why'd he leave huh? Try explaining that!"

"He didn't mean to. Don't worry Eric it's okay." She walked up to Eric giving him a hug. "I can't stand it! Every time I try to be nice the person either ends up stabbing me in the back or leaving me."

"You'll be okay Eric. I promise." They broke the hug.

"Go wash up. I'll make something for you to eat." Eric sighed as he picked up his bag and went to the batheoom.

**And that's done! What did you guys think? Yeah about Jennifer that's based on a true character in my life let's just say I'm related to this character. If you guys loved this one I appreciated it really I do. **


	18. Tis the season

**I hope you guys liked the last one because if you did I'm pretty sure you'll like this one. This one is going to be big and I MEAN very big.**

Tis the season 

Outside the house, the streets and the sidewalks were covered in inches of snow. Cynthia ran around the halls of the house. "Guys! It's time!" Cynthia said, running as she ran downstairs. The green tree was in the living room with dozens of wrapped presents under it.

"Cynthia take it easy. It's five in the morning!" Cynthia turned around. Her mother was right behind her in a bath robe not looking to excited as her daughter. "Mom it's Christmas!"

"Cynthia I know but don't you want to wait for the rest?"

"No not really." She rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I'm sorry Cynthia but a few more hours." Cynthia pouted. "Can I just open one?" Cynthia said, making a number 1 with her hand. "Just wait sweetheart." Cynthia slowly left to her room too excited to go asleep.

X

5 hours later

"Wake up! It's time! It's time!" Mordecai woke up to the loudness of his sister. "ah can it wait?" Cynthia came into his room throwing him weak punches. "I waited forever for this Mordo! Come on!" Mordecai sighed as he got up. Cynthia basically dragged him out of his room. The sight of the tree was there again with the same dozens of wrapped presents around it and some under it.

"So can I open one mom?"

"Alright open one." Cynthia happily grabbed a present as she ripped the wrapping off.

"Merry Christmas Mordecai."

"Oh uh Merry Christmas."

"Mom Mordo's in his weird stage so it's better not to bother him."

"Be nice Cynthia you are getting first dibs at the presents."

"What! Why her?" Mordecai looked angrily at his mom. "Come on Mordecai she's the youngest."

"Yeah Mordo I'm the youngest." Mordecai couldn't believe it. "She's younger by only one year."

"Mordecai it doesn't matter if she's opening it first your still going to open yours."

"Yeah your right." Mordecai said, dropping the case.

X

Rigby looked at the tree running to it. "Rigby hold on." Rigby stopped in place. "Why?" Rigby questioned. "Don opens the first present." Rigby wasn't agreeing with his mom on that. "But Don always gets to open the first present!"

"Rigby he's your brother!" Rigby crossed his arms and grumbled in anger. "Come on Don." Don came into the room kind of tired but his tiredness was soon over when he saw the presents. "Can I go first?" Don said, looking at Rigby and then at his mother. "Go ahead Don. Right Rigby?" Rigby sighed. "Yeah you can go first!" Don ran to the tree opening a present. Rigby soon opened one of his presents.

"Ah thanks Rigby!" Don pulled up to action figures from the wrapped up box. He gave his brother a big hug making him grumble in anger. Rigby's mind started to wonder.

"Wait I never got any present for you!" Don broke the hug and looked at Rigby. "But it says from Rigby right here on the box." He pointed it out showing his name. Rigby squinted at the box. "That's not my writing!"

"Well it was probably Santa Claus or it's just your brother. You know how he gets trying to act all manly." Don gave him another hug. Rigby looked back at his mother. His mother gave him a smile.

X

"Uh mom I'm going to go out somewhere."

"Mordecai where are you going? It's snowing out there."

"My friend and I were going to go somewhere."

"Alright just don't get lost."

X

"Hey mom I'm going out okay."

"Rigby where are you going?"

"Just somewhere!" Don looked up from his present. "Oh can I come?" Rigby looked angrily back at his brother. "No!"

"Don you can come. Right Rigby?"

"But mom I was going somewhere with my friend. He'll screw everything up!" His mother didn't listen to what Rigby was saying. "Rigby it's better than stealing money." Rigby grew nervous.

"Yeah I know what you did with the money."

"I just needed-

"How come so much?" Rigby looked away from his mothers view. "Look just go with your brother." Rigby sighed again bringing Don along. "Thanks Rigby your the best brother." Don gave him a hug and yet again Rigby wasn't liking it.

X

Mordecai was lying near a tree looking all around him. The snow got a little deeper but it always snowed there like that in the winter so it wasn't anything to be afraid of. Mordecai looked back up. Every time there was snow his friend would always try to get him with some snowballs. Majority of the time Rigby always failed in getting him but Mordecai didn't want to take any chances. He stopped when he saw Rigby in the distance with Don.

"So you brought Don with you."

"My mom was going crazy! She thinks I hate him."

"I think your mom's right." Rigby glared at Mordecai. "No she's not!"

"Then you wouldn't mind giving your brother some sugar then." Rigby turned to his brother. "I'm not going to give my brother a hug. It's not natural!" Don looked at his brother. "Anything wrong big bro." Rigby grumbled. "Oh nothing Don it's just that your brother Rigby wants to give you a hug or should I call it sugar."

Rigby was picking up snow to throw at him but he was startled by his brother giving him a hug well sugar. Rigby dropped the crunched up snow. "Uh yeah I'm going to go now." Mordecai was speed walking. Two girls walked but stopped when they saw Rigby and Don hugging. "Aww that's so sweet!" One girl pointed it out making the other girl look. Rigby saw this and desperately pushed Don away and got some snow in his hands.

X

Mordecai ran next to a tree getting some snow as he crunched it up in a ball. Mordecai knew his friend was already running after him and having snow all around didn't help either. He stayed steady and turned. Nothing was there only the tree's branches getting pushed by the wind and the snow falling. He decided to take different cover. He quickly ran near a bush. He would have covered his tracks but that would have killed time so he didn't cover his tracks as he crouched down near the bush.

"There you are!" Rigby yelled as he threw a snowball. The snowball was poorly thrown so it didn't get close to Mordecai. Mordecai didn't wait for another snowball to be thrown at him as he got up and threw the snowball perfectly at his face. Rigby fell to the floor wiping the snow out of his fur. Mordecai walked up to his friend. "Hmm hmm." Mordecai gloated. Rigby just rolled his eyes. "Why'd you do that man?"

"What's wrong you don't like your brother?"

"I hate him!" Mordecai looked around seeing no sight of his brother. He looked at Rigby and gave him a punch to the arm. "Ow! Dude stop!" Rigby whined as he gripped his arm in pain. "Your brother awesome dude and hates a strong word."

"He's annoying my mom always brings him along with me!"

"At least you have a brother. I always wanted a brother."

"Well you can have Don." Mordecai glared at him and again Rigby got his medicine handed to him from Mordecai. "OW!"

"Stop acting like a fool!"

X

"Hey dude Merry Christmas!" David walked in the store throwing his bag on a seat inside. Eric looked up at him not answering. "Is everything alright?" David said, feeling concerned for his friend. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Why are you working on Christmas?"

"Because my ''lovable uncle doesn't like working so I'm doing his work."

"That sucks dude but is that the only thing bothering you?"

"Nothings bothering me dude! I don't care about Christmas anyway!" David looked around for something to cheer him up. "Dude but you get presents and all that stuff."

"Why would I celebrate it!"

"Dude Eric come on."

"I'm not celebrating something stupid! Just leave me alone!" Eric put his head down not wanting to see his friend. "Look you can forget about it."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"You can celebrate Christmas with your family and friends. Forget about Darren."

"It's been ten years." David made a confused face. "Ten years?"

"My dad leaving me. He left me on this same day ten years ago." David felt guilty for some reason. "On Christmas!" Eric nodded his head. "How can he do that?"

"Because he's a jerk!"

"Well he might-

"He's a jerk I don't care about him!"

"Don't worry it'll be alright." David was feeling the awkward come in. "So uh Eric."

"What?"

"You want to go throw snowballs at people walking around. That always cheers you up!"

"I'm not in the mood for that."

"But you like throwing snowballs at people. How they fall to the floor and how all the snow gets in their face." David said, hoping to get his friend happy but it didn't work. "I said I'm not in the mood!" David sighed as he lied down in a seat next to the counter.

X

"So what's with the present in your hands?" Rigby smirked a little. It had red wrapping all over with gold stripes. "Uh it's for-

"Margaret." Rigby finished. Mordecai sighed "Yes it's for her."

"It's okay to be weak." Mordecai raised one eyebrow. "Weak?" Mordecai questioned. Rigby laughed a little. "Yeah weak. Giving people gifts. Trying to get them to like you and all."

"Shut up dude."

"So Rigby do you have a present for somebody?"

"No! Why would I give somebody a present?" Don turned confused. "But you got me those cool action figures!" Mordecai smiled as he looked at Rigby. He looked back at Mordecai angrily. "Don't you dare-

"Aww Rigby got his brother a gift."

"Shut up! I didn't get him anything!"

"Your name was on the box. It said from: Rigby to: Don." Rigby sighed. "Don mom put that on purpose she got them I didn't!"

"No you got them. How about some sugar?" Don gave him another hug. Once again the same two girls walked by and stopped. "This is so cute! I just have to get a picture!" one of the girls said as she took out her phone. Rigby tried moving away from Don but didn't get there in time.

"Why are you following us?" Rigby said, finally saying something. "No we weren't following you we were just walking around and we found you guys again and I said to myself might as well take a picture. It's cute that your giving your older brother a hug."

"I'm not giving him a hug and he's not my older brother!" The two girls looked at him with a smirk on their face. "Right." The girls left giggling to themselves. Rigby looked up at his friend. Mordecai was laughing a bit.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Mordecai couldn't help but laugh. His friend always got in these situations but this one was the funniest situation he was ever in.

X

"Merry Christmas Margaret!" Eileen gave her friend a hug. "Merry Christmas Eileen. So how was it with your cousins?"

"Ah it was okay. It wasn't the better than my other Christmas's but it wasn't the worst." The two friends were walking on the sidewalk until they bumped into some friends. "Mordecai is that you?"

"Oh hey Margaret. What a coincidence huh."

"Yeah." Don looked at the other girl standing besides Margaret. "You must be Eileen."

"How do you know?" Eileen said, curiously. "Oh uh Rigby talks about you. Did I say it right Mordecai?"

"Yeah you did."

"Wait what? Their lying!" Rigby said. Eileen let out a blush. "Hi Rigby!" Eileen started to wave at the annoyed raccoon. The two birds walked with each other away from the others. "How was Christmas?"

"It was great. It was crazy and all but great."

"Uh Margaret."

"Yeah Mordecai."

"I got you something well I made it." Mordecai was a little embarrassed. She opened the small rectangular box. It was a necklace made up of different kind of letters forming her name. "Oh my gosh Mordecai this is great." Margaret said, giving him a hug. Obviously Mordecai blushed.

X

"Merry Christmas Rigby."

"Huh oh hey Eileen."

"So how was your Christmas?"

"It was great." Rigby said,

"Oh cool." Eileen said, looking down at the snow covered grass. Then she thought of something. "Uh hey Rigby could you go get my bag. It's with Mordecai and Margaret. Rigby sighed as he went to get the bag. Rigby came back with the bag in his hands.

"Here Eileen." Rigby tossed it to Eileen.

"Oh thanks. Uh Rigby can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well we are sta-

"Wait? I know where this is going." Rigby looked up and saw a mistletoe above them. "Uh yeah I'm going to go!" Rigby was about to leave until he was stopped by Eileen's hand. Her hand touched his. He was starting to sweat. "Rigby come on just stay here."

"Uh uh I'm leaving!" Rigby got up and ran out of the sight of Eileen. Eileen just sighed in frustration.

**There you have it. Hope you guys liked this one because I had some trouble writing this one so sorry if it wasn't the best.**


	19. Feels funny

**Yeah this title wasn't the best for this chapter but hey I just threw a title on it. I'm not the best when it comes to titles (Unlimited Feelings Come on! I could have thought of something better!) bg52598 gave me an idea and I went with it. Thank you bg52598 your awesome but there are a few more people I would like to thank. T. P. R,**** Owl2251, masonman, ashlii1, PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie, DatRegularFeen, YourSecondWorstNightmare, The Legend of Derpy, barbaroi54, and of course including bg52598. Everybody that I thanked you guys are the best. It always gets me happy knowing that people took the time to read this and review. I just want to thank you guys for your kindness and your great ideas. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have kept this story running. Once again THANK YOU!** **Well on to the chapter enjoy.**

Feels funny

"Dude what took you?" Rigby walked out of school.

"Nothing! Your impatient."

"I waited half an hour. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! The teacher got paranoid. He's an idiot anyways." Mordecai just rolled his eyes. "Paranoid for what Rigby?"

"Shut up."

"Your not saying your catch phrase anymore."

"Catch phrase?" Rigby questioned in confusion. Mordecai nodded with a smile. The smile was obviously trying to make him get mad. "Yeah remember your stop talking. You always say it."

"Your hearing things." Rigby said in denial.

"Whatever you say."

X

The two friends finally came to the park meeting up with two other ravens. Tyler was on his bike talking to Michael when Mordecai and Rigby came. "What took you so long?" Michael brought his hands up in anger looking at both of them.

"Well Rigby thought it was funny to get detention again. Isn't that right Rigby?" Mordecai said, giving Rigby a little nudge. "What? I wasn't in detention!" The three birds rolled their eyes not wanting to hear the complaining of the raccoon. "So are we still going to see that movie?" Tyler said. Both of the ravens looked up hoping for the answer to be yes but it never came. Mordecai sighed and gave Rigby a stare "No I don't think so. We're going to have to wait another month."

"Man! I was hoping to see that movie! They only show it once a month and we're not seeing it because of one raccoon." Rigby stared back at Michael. They both gave each other evil glares until it was stopped by Mordecai. "Come one Michael take it easy. Yeah Rigby did screw up our chances in seeing that movie." Rigby looked back at him angrily.

"Yeah he did mess up our chances getting free t-shirts with aliens on them." Mordecai took a glimpse at Rigby. He was getting angry. Mordecai could obviously tell. He chuckled a little bit then he started again. "I know he does waste t-

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled, breathing heavily in anger. Mordecai started laughing. He looked at the two ravens and-

"I told you I could get him to say it." the three started laughing. All Rigby could do was stare at them. "I hate you guys." Rigby said under his breath.

X

The four were now quiet. It was very awkward but after minutes of the awkward silence Tyler broke it. "So what can we do know?"

"I don't think there's anything to do." Michael said. He still seemed angry about missing the movie. "There's still something to do." Mordecai said.

"Seriously like what?"

Now Mordecai was in a mess. He looked back at the three. They were giving him cold stares. "Uh I don't know we can do something fun I guess."

"Well I don't mean to hurt somebody's feelings but I truly don't but our day was already ruined- Tyler was cut off.

"Yeah yeah I know it was ruined." Rigby brought his hands up in the air as he stared up in the sky. "Maybe we can do something here. Something fun." Mordecai said. Rigby made a disgusted face. "What's fun here? This park sucks!"

"Yeah if you keep getting in detention and keep talking about how your going to drop out of school then you might get a stupid job like this."

"Mordecai I already told you before summer vacation. I'm not getting a job like this."

"Oh I know what we can do!" Michael got off the grass quickly looking really excited. The three of them looked back at him. "We can try to get some girls. You know?"

"I'm sorry Michael but I don't think girls would like to come over here since we're with this loser." Rigby pointed at Mordecai. He started laughing. "You never learn." Mordecai said.

"Never learn what- OW!" Rigby held his arm in pain.

"So are you guys are with me?"

"There aren't girls at this crummy park. Who would ever stay at a park like this." Rigby took out some trash out of his pocket as he threw it on the grass. "Dude pick that up!"

"Please Mordecai this park is already trashed up. It's not going to last the next month."

"So are you going to pick that up." The four turned to the voice. Seeing a red gumball machine staring at them. Giving an angry glare at Rigby. "Oh uh yeah I'm going to do it." Rigby quickly picked it up and threw it away. Tyler and Michael were sharing a laugh at Rigby's misfortune. The gumball machine looked at them and the laughter died. Another person came out near them but this guy had a really large head and was a lot more happier than the gumball machine. "Benson there's something I have to tell you." He stopped talking and looked at the four teenagers around him. "Oh I'm sorry Benson if your busy."

"No I'm not busy. It's just reckless teenagers."

He gave the four another glare. "Look if you guys aren't doing anything good then you should get out of here. Hopefully you can keep your friend in check."

"Keep ME in check!" Rigby burst out. "You should keep this park in check. It's not one of the nicest."

"So you think your words are strong enough."

"Yeah my words are totally stronger than yours!" Benson just sighed. "Your just a teenager I'm not going fight with a teenager."

"Afraid your going to lose against a teenager." Rigby made a confident smile. The gumball machine looked at Rigby now with the gumballs turning red with anger. "No! I don't want to start with a reckless kid. Now if your not doing anything descent you can just leave." Benson calmed down a little. He turned to Mordecai. "Why don't you get your friend out of here."

"Yeah I think so too and we're sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"Yeah what he said." Michael said, as he pointed at Mordecai. The four slowly walked away each of them not wanting to stay there any longer. Benson took a last look at the four before going back to work. "Yeah Pops you need anything?"

"I hope you didn't frighten those kids." Pops said. He looked at the way they left feeling concerned. "I didn't scare them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Pops I'm sure. That raccoon annoyed me though." Benson said, bringing one arm to his head. "Well you guys were going at it."

"Yeah but the only thing that really matters is that I'm not going to see him again." Benson laughed at that.

X

The four friends walked out of the park. Moredecai and Tyler held Rigby so he wouldn't do anything else either embarrassing or just random. Rigby was grumbling in anger as always still mad about his debate with the gumball machine a few minutes ago.

"That stupid gumball machine. What does he think he is?"

"Dude you should have seen your face when he told you to pick up the trash you littered." Tyler said. Once again the two ravens laughed at the memory. "I wasn't scared he just startled me."

"Hey Rigby don't you feel something."

"Feel what Mordecai! Your acting strange." Mordecai looked back at the park. "Don't you feel that we might see him again." Rigby laughed out loud. "Dude I'm not going to see that ever again."

"I'm still mad about missing that movie."

"Dude Tyler we all are. Hey I have an idea lets tie Rigby up to a tree and hit like a pinata." Michael said laughing at the cruel humor. "It wasn't my fault." Tyler and Michael gave Rigby the not buying it face. "Dude it was that stupid rat David. He framed me."

"Wow dude Rigby." Mordecai said. Rigby didn't get what he was trying to get. "What?"

"Your using big words." The three birds were laughing at Rigby's vocabulary. "So Rigby. Are you going to get a degree?" Tyler joked.

"Shut up!"

**Sorry if this wasn't the best. I had some writers block and man it didn't get better. The next one is going to be better I promise. **


	20. The month of Love

**Another chapter to this story. I had a long day yesterday. It was brutal but I went through it. This was just a little favor but now I think I'm attached to this story and now I'm thinking that I can make it better. I do not own Regular Show and any characters of the show. I do own my Oc's but I also do not own the character Tyler.**

The month of Love

Once again the pink, red, and white paper hearts were taped up to walls everywhere. Showing the colors of February and of course the colors of Valentine's day.

"What's up with the gel, the smelling cologne, and the chocolates?" Mordecai said. He pointed at the chocolates in Michael's hands.

"I'm going to get Eileen to like me."

"That's going to be tough because she likes Rigby a lot." Mordecai said.

"That is true but she'll soon see that she's making a mistake and run for me." Michael threw more gel on his feathers on top moving the feathers down.

"Don't you think you put on a little too much gel?" Michael looked up at his wet head. "Nah not really. The more gel you put on the more cool you look."

"Uh okay."

X

It was time for class and Rigby sat in his seat tired as usual. "Oh well look over here. It's a raccoon." Rigby brought his head up staring at the rat. "Shut up you stupid rat." Rigby took a glimpse at the shirt David was wearing. "Wait where did you get that shirt?" Rigby pointed at the shirt. David made a little laugh.

"Oh this one. This is the free shirt I got from the movie I went to. Didn't you know that oh wait yeah you had to stay after class."

"You framed me you jerk!"

"I'm the jerk. Look who's talking?" David pushed Rigby in anger. Rigby did the same but a little harder. The teacher saw this and acted fast. "Rigby go sit in this empty seat!"

"What I didn't do anything!" The teacher grew angrier. "I don't care just sit over there!" Rigby took his stuff but the place the teacher was pointing at was the table with Eileen. "Uh teacher I don't want to sit there!"

"Fine by me I'll just call your home telling that you've been a disrespectful student." Rigby felt like yelling in anger. He really didn't want to sit next to Eileen but he didn't want his mom going crazy. "Ugh fine!" Rigby took the seat in anger.

X

It was nutrition as Rigby and Mordecai left their class and walked to the usual table. Rigby as usual in his grouchy mood.

"I hate this day!"

"Rigby you hate everyday."

"No I don't hate everyday but I do really hate this day." Mordecai rolled his eyes at his friend's words. "You just hate it because Eileen wants to talk to you and ask you out but you reject her every time. Just give it a chance dude."

"I'm not giving it a chance!"

X

Once again Rigby sat at the table. It was lunch now and

"So Are you going to talk to Eileen?"

"Wait Rigby likes somebody?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah he likes this small mole girl. You should see his face when she shows up." Mordecai teased.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rigby yelled at the two birds in anger. "Look Tyler now's your chance to see how he gets." Mordecai said pointing .

"Hi Rigby."

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said, not to pleased of her presence.

"Uh Rigby I was thinking if we can watch a movie after school. You know? Something romantic uh well it doesn't have to be romantic. I was just thinking it should be romantic because it's Valentine's day. Like we can watch Titanic. That's a romantic movie." Tyler and Mordecai stared at Rigby holding in their laughter.

"Ugh I hate that movie!" Rigby whined. Michael looked at the sad mole. "Uh I like that movie! Eileen we can watch it after school. You know just me and you." Michael responded trying to get the mole's attention. She turned to him still hurt from Rigby's response. "Nah it's okay Michael." Tyler and Mordecai stopped grinning as they saw the mole walk away sadly.

Rigby chuckled a little. "What are you laughing at?" Michael said defensively. Rigby stopped.

"You like that movie!"

"No I was saying that so Eileen can be with me and then I'll show her how much of a gentleman I am."

"Seriously. Why do you like Eileen?" Rigby commented. "Because she's hot and nice." Michael explained. Rigby got a little disgusted at Michael's use of words. "Why don't you like her?" Yet again Rigby made a disgusted face. "She's weird!"

"I really like her but she likes you."

"She's disgusting I'm not going to like her back. She's weird and disgusting!"

"Your just an idiot. There's somebody that likes you and your throwing the chances away. I'm jealous of you because I like her and she likes you a lot." Michael ran to catch up with Eileen.

"I don't care. If you like her so much then go talk to her!" Rigby walked away angrily leaving Tyler and Mordecai alone. "What just happened?" Tyler said in shock.

X

"Eileen wait!" Michael responded finally catching up to the mole. "Michael look-

"Eileen look I like you okay. So your going to ave to choose between him or me."

"Michael your nice and all but I like Rigby."

"How do you like the guy he treats you bad. It would better off if you just forget him. He's not going to like you back I'm sorry to tell you this but it's true. He doesn't care about you."

"He cares I know."

"Your just going to be chasing after a guy that doesn't care. Why can't you see that other people like you?"

"I know you like me but I don't like you that way. I'm sorry." Eileen walked away leaving Michael alone in the halls of the school.

Michael slumped down in defeat. He tried but it wasn't too great to win her heart.

X

"Mordecai wait!" Mordecai turned and saw Dawn.

"Uh hey Dawn."

"I want to tell you something."

"Look Dawn I'm sorry but I don't like you. I like you as a friend truly I do but I don't have any thoughts or feelings for you that way. I'm sorry Dawn." Dawn sighed in disappointment.

"It' okay."

"It's just that I like somebody else."

X

It was the end of the day and a certain seagull didn't want to walk home early so she walked near a bench.

"Is it okay if I seat here?"

"Yeah sure." Dawn took a seat on the bench a few feet away from Michael. She couldn't help but wonder. "What's up with the chocolates? Your girlfriend?"

"No. she likes this other guy. I don't know why though."

"Yeah same here." Michael looked at the girl he was talking to. "Wait your that seagull that was hitting on Mordecai." Dawn blushed slightly looking down in embarrassment.

"Yeah. He likes-

"Margaret yeah I know but still." Dawn stopped and gave the raven her full her attention. "What do you mean by still?"

"Well uh you look uh well you look very pretty. I mean that you have a beautiful red beak. The yellow beret fits nicely with your glowing white feathers. The French part of you is just the little part of it. Doesn't mean your French your hot. Your hot because of your looks." Michael then realized what he said and blushed. "I'm sorry for acting this weird." Michael said. He rubbed the back of his head in discomfort looking away. Dawn came closer and gave him a hug. It startled him.

"Thank you! Your the best."

"Uh your welcome." Dawn broke the hug and gave him a smile.

"You actually think those things?" He looked back at her. "Yeah."

"Your awesome!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Shut up and just take the compliment." Dawn said. She gave him a little punch to the shoulder. "Alright fine thanks." They gave each other a stare and looked away while blushing. "Dawn." Michael looked back at the seagull. She brought out her wing. "Uh Michael." Michael did the same as they gave each other a shake. The awkwardness soon crept in. Dawn then broke the awkwardness. "So you wanna hold hands?"

"We barely know each other!" Michael protested.

"Yeah tell it to the guy that said how hot I am." Dawn did get him there. "Okay." Their wings met in seconds. Dawn gave him a smile. "Uh Michael can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"You wanna kiss?"

"Dawn again we barely know each other."

"Come on. Alright if it doesn't work out then we won't do it again but if it's good then we might do it again. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh okay but I feel very uncomfortable about this."

"Come on it won't hurt."

"Don't you think we should wait on this?" Dawn took both of his wings with hers. "Come on!" Dawn whined. "Uh alright but I still think-

Michael was soon interrupted by Dawn's beak meeting his. They held it for minutes. Both of them not wanting to stop. They finally broke apart barely breathing. "You know I don't mind if we do it again."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one. If this chapter was great then thanks for liking it but if this chapter was boring then I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one better I promise.**


	21. Paying the price

**Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday. For some reason I tried to fall asleep Wednesday night but I couldn't so I stayed up and I wasn't in the mood in writing anything yesterday but since I kept you guys waiting I'm posting two at a time. Yup two this time. So here it is and enjoy.**

Paying the price

A raccoon, raven, and blue jay, were outside of Mordecai's house.

"Where's Michael? Lets just play on our one." Rigby got up and charged up to the ball but was stopped by Mordecai. "Just wait!" Mordecai moved pushed.

"But he said he'll be here!"

"He'll be here just wait. Didn't you ever here of the word patience?" Rigby looked at Mordecai in annoyance. "Yes I have!"

" I'm sorry dude but I'm going to have to be on Mordecai's side on this one. I don't think you ever heard of the word patience." Tyler said. Once again the raccoon was staring at them in anger. Rigby's anger soon faded away seeing the other raven come.

"Oh finally Michael! OW!"

"Dude haven't you ever heard of the word manners." Mordecai said. Rigby held his right arm trying to hold the pain in. "So did you bring the stuff?" Mordecai said. Michael threw the box down.

"Yeah I did but I can't play with you guys."

"What why?" The three looked at him oddly. "Uh I'm helping Dawn with a project."

"What project?" Mordecai questioned.

"Uh you know those crazy projects. I'm her partner so-

"You guys aren't even in the same class." Mordecai retorted.

"And you guys aren't even in the same grade." Tyler added.

"Uh well it's just something where all grades work together so yeah something like that." Michael stuttered a bit. "Our school doesn't do that!" Rigby yelled out. Dawn came in and held Michael's wing with one of hers. "Come on Michael" She then looked at the three. "Oh hey Mordecai! Michael's helping me with a project!"

"Right a project."

"Well look at the time. I have to go." Michael left the room with Dawn right behind him leaving the three. "Ten bucks their making out." Tyler said.

X

"This sucks! This game is rigged!" Rigby got off the couch angrily. "Dude come on you only lost like uh uh. Well the losing doesn't matter." Mordecai said. He was trying to calm down his angry friend but it didn't work. "Don't worry Rigby you'll get good." Tyler said.

"Eventually." Tyler added.

"No! I won't get good because you rigged the game!" Rigby yelled in frustration. "Hey you know what's funny?" The two looked at Tyler. "Rigged has part of Rigby's name in it."

"That's not funny!"

"Dude it is. No wonder you use that word so many times." Mordecai and Tyler started laughing. "Ugh! I'm out of here!"

"Dude Rigby stop doing this." Mordecai got up from his seat following the mad raccoon outside. Tyler put down the controller as he followed.

X

"No I can't stand it!"

"Look Rigby just come back inside. I promise we're not going to laugh at you again." Rigby stopped in place. "You sure about that."

"Uh yeah we're not right Tyler." Tyler looked at Mordecai. "Yeah we're not man. We're not messed up like other people." Rigby was walking back but tripped on rock and fell down in mud. Tyler and Mordecai started laughing very hard as they fell to the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's it!" Rigby took the rock and threw it. He took another one but a little larger this time and it hit some flowers destroying every single one. Mordecai stopped laughing as he looked at the sight of the flowers.

"Dude! Why did you do that?"

"Because!"

"Do you know who's flowers you destroyed?"

"No and I don't care!"

"Look Rigby my sister goes berserk when her plants are destroyed. She almost broke somebody's arm just because he destroyed her plants!" Tyler took a glimpse at the dead flowers himself. "Dude that is bizarre but I kind of have that feeling of seeing how she gets mad at Rigby."

"Tyler you seriously don't want to know how my sister gets but it would be pretty funny seeing her go crazy at Rigby."

"She can't do anything! What will she do?" Rigby said crossing his arms. "Well Rigby she is taller than you."

"Oh and smarter don't forget about smarter." Tyler added. Mordecai nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah taller and smarter but what else is there." He brought his wing to his chin looking up in the air. Then Tyler and Mordecai looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"And stronger!" They both said in unison laughing. "Stop talking!" Rigby yelled at thew two laughing birds.

"Rigby take it easy. Your going to have to save your energy when Cynthia gets here. Well we should all save our energy." Mordecai said.

Tyler shook his head with no worries. "Don't worry we'll just tell her that Rigby-

"No you won't!"

"Well you did ruin the flowers. I'm not taking the fall for you." Tyler backed away.

"Why don't we go back inside so Cynthia doesn't catch us out here." Mordecai suggested. Tyler and Rigby both agreed as they ran back inside.

X

"Where is your sister anyway?" Tyler said grabbing a controller.

"She's at one of her friend's birthday party." Mordecai said. They both were playing but stopped when they heard the sound of a yell. "Great Cynthia's here."

Cynthia came in running in front of the three. She looked angry very angry. You could even see the steam coming out of her head. "Which one of you ruined my flowers?" The three stopped the game. "She's not that bad." Tyler whispered to Mordecai but Cynthia heard it right away. "What do you mean not bad?"

"Oh nothing besides I'm to go it's getting pretty late." Tyler got up but was stopped by Rigby. "It's only six o'clock." Rigby protested. Tyler then thought of something else.

"Uh yeah my mom wants me to get some things for her down by the store before it closes."

"But Tyler it closes at ten o'clock you have lots of time." Rigby added. Giving Tyler an evil grin. "Uh I just got to go somewhere." Tyler got out of the house and got his bike. Cynthia turned to the two. "Well I'm waiting!"

"Yeah about that Cynthia. Rigby threw-

"NO! I didn't do anything like that!"

"Shut up your both annoying!" Cynthia held her head in pain. "Cynthia why don't you forget-

"Forget! Do you have any idea how long I've been working on those flowers/"

"No not really." Mordecai said.

"Your so rude! It took me a month for them to grow that large! Now I have to do it all over again!"

"Rigby was the one that threw the rock! Don't get mad at me for doing something I didn't do." Cynthia calmed down a bit but was still mad. "Rigby!"

"Yeah he's the one that's ungrateful and messed up at times." Cynthia turned to where the raccoon was sitting but he wasn't there. "That punk!"

"It's okay he'll get it sometime."

"I'm still mad!"

"Look why don't I buy you something. Would you still be mad?" She looked at him crossing her arms with an angry face. "What do you think?" She said sarcastically.

"So What's going to make you happy?" Mordecai saw his sister grin a little. "What's so funny?" She walked up to a cabinet and brought out garden gloves. "Your going to help me."

"Look Cynthia I'm not going to help you. I'm sorry but no."

"Oh yes you are or else you'll wake up one day with no feathers. Not tough anymore huh?" Cynthia said still smiling.

"There's no way you would actually do it." Mordecai laughed but stopped laughing when she showed him razors and scissors.

"Uh fine!"

X

Rigby got out of there in time. He looked back to see if anyone or anything followed. Lucky for him nothing did. "Oh man that was close." He opened the door to the house.

"Hi Rigby. How bout some sugar." He was greeted by his brother.

"Stop doing this."

"But why?"

"Because people are going to think there's something wrong with you. Imagine there's a show and there playing you. The only thing you'll do is give people hugs. Come to think of it that would be pretty cool if I was on a show. Anyways stop with the hugging. It's not normal." Don was thinking about it and cam up with something reasonable.

"Tell me Rigby. What is normal? What is weird as well? Because I don't get it. You say it's weird but what do other people think."

"Stop talking please."

X

**Sorry if this chapter was short. As I said in the beginning there are two chapters. Their a little shorter than the others but the next ones after that won't be as short. **


	22. The other side of Evil

**Hey guys sorry if the chapter you guys just read wasn't the best. Just letting you guys know this chapter will be with my two Oc's David and Eric. I wanted to show the more well sane sides of them. Well sane side of Eric. There's another character in this that I just made up. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

The other side of evil

David got out of class a little later than the others. He ran to the park and got to the tree where they usually met. He saw Eric there already. "Hey Eric!" Eric looked at him.

"Hey Eric that's all you have to say. I waited an hour! What took you?" Eric said throwing his wings up in the air in anger. "Sorry about that Rigby and I got in a fight and we both had to stay after school."

"Hey at least he had to stay after school too." Eric said. Both of them laughed at that. "So what's new?"

David's eyes widened right away mentally face palming. "Oh yeah I'm going to see my friend. She just came from New York. You want to come?" Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm bored anyways."

They both got up and Eric followed David.

X

"Yeah she lives around here. Close to the park." David said walking in front of Eric. Eric just threw his wings in his sweater pockets not really caring about what he was saying. They walked a few paces until David stopped at a red house. "There it is!" David yelled pointing at the house. Eric got startled and stared at his friend. "You idiot I see the stupid house!" Eric punched David. "Ah! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yeah it's just many things on my mind."

"Family issues."

"No! There not family issues!" David shrunk in fear moving away. "Okay I'm sorry for asking I'm just going to walk over to the house now."

"Okay whatever I'll just stand over here." Eric stood next to a tree not following his friend to the porch. David walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds for it to open. Then it finally opened from the inside by a white fox with dark brown spots all over. "Jessica!"

"Hey David!" They both gave each other a hug. "So how was the flight?"

"Ugh it was boring. The plane I took didn't was pretty small and I had a seat next to a noisy kid."

"Yeah kids can be a handful."

"Hey uh who's friend over there?" Jessica pointed at a falcon. He was kicking rocks besides him. "Oh he's one of my friends Eric. You want to meet him?" She took one more glimpse at him. He took a rock and threw it at some squirrels. "Uh I don't know." Jessica said kind shaky on meeting the bird. David just took her arm. "Come on he's not that bad. He's uh sort of nice."

"Sorta?"

"Yeah he has some issues with his family mostly his dad... Hey you do too!" David said giving a smile but Jessica didn't return the favor. "Sorry."

X

"Hey Eric I'm back." Eric dropped the rocks he had in his hands and looked at his friend. "Alright that's great I'm going to go now."

"Wait don't you want to meet my friend." Eric gave her a look and sighed. "Sure whatever."

"Aright so this is Jessica one of my friends from New York and Jessica this is one of my friends from well here."

"Hey Eric."

"Uh hey Jessica. Look David I'm going to go now." David stopped him once again. "Do you really want to stay at home with Darren."

"Stop talking right now seriously!"

"Wait who's Darren?" Jessica questioned. Confused but a little interested in the answer. "Fine he's my uncle. He's a jerk and all. Look I'm sorry but I really have to go." This time Jessica stopped him. "Come on Eric don't go. We can have fun together you know the three of us."

"Yeah Eric the three of us." David continued.

"Fine but what are we going to do for fun." David and Jessica laughed. "We can do so many things silly. Come on." Jessica grabbed Eric's wing practically dragging him. David chased after them.

X

"See we can have something to eat right over here. I saw this place when I came here but didn't time to actually go in." The three stopped at a restaurant. The outside was glowing with large yellow letters. "This place seems alright." David said before walking in. When they walked they were expecting the same thing food places have like the crowded areas, kids running around, the walls messy, and the employees not caring about the decency of the place but it wasn't like that.

"Wow I'm pretty surprised at this place." Jessica said taking out her camera as she took some pictures of the place. "Yeah it looks good. Most of the restaurants are always out of shape but this one is different. What do you think Eric?" David and Jessica looked at him.

"Uh it's alright."

"Alright that's your chose of words."

"What? Do you have any better words?" Eric said. Jessica gave him a smile. "Yeah." Jessica took out her paw ready to count down. "Great, Awesome, Cool, Nice, and others." Jessica looked at him with a smile. Eric hid himself from smiling.

"Alright lets get settled in." David said as he walked up to the counter.

X

They sat an open booth with a window view. "The food is crazy good." Jessica said taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Yeah I was really expecting something more towards the nasty area but this is beyond good." David said. Jessica looked up from her food. Eric barely touched the food on his table. "You okay Eric?" Eric looked at Jessica. "Yeah it's fine."

"It doesn't look fine."

"I said it's fine now drop it!" Jessica's face turned sad a little. Eric looked back and for some reason he started to feel something. "Uh look I'm sorry for acting up." She looked back at him. "It's okay." Once again these weird feeling of care came in. "No it's just that." Eric sighed in frustration. Jessica moved near him. David saw this right away. "Well I'll leave you two alone." David said as he walked up and went to the counter.

"What is it?" Jessica said in sympathy.

"I feel destroyed inside from my dad leaving me."

"Really! I have the same thing too!" Some of the people around gave them a look. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay." Eric said in a dull voice.

"Anyways I had the same thing when I was kid well not really when I was a kid." Eric looked at her strangely. "What do you mean by not really?"

"Well my mom was pregnant with me and when she told my so called dad he left."

"Wow and I'm feeling gloomy about my dad leaving me." Eric said scratching the back of his head in discomfort. "When did your dad leave you?"

"When I was 3 on Christmas."

"How can he leave you on Christmas?"

"Probably because he's a jerk."

"Well at least you had a father." Eric's weird feelings came up again. "I feel sad that you didn't get to see your father."

"Yeah."

"_Why am I feeling this way? Why did I even say that to her? I feel sad. DUDE! Why did that even come out of my mouth? I think it's the food I'm eating." _Eric looked at the food with anger. "You want to listen to some music?" Eric looked up from the food and stared at her. "Sure."

Jessica gave Eric one of the headphones as she put it in one of her ears. She played some music.

Good Charlotte

_Hey dad_

_Hey dad  
_

_I'm writing to you  
_

_Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
_

_Just to ask you  
_

_How you feel  
_

_And how we fell apart  
_

_How this fell apart__  
__  
__Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

Eric took the headphone out and Jessica stopped the music quickly. "I'm sorry for the music. I like Good Charlotte a lot."

"It's okay." Eric said. He took the headphone again as she played another random song.

Everclear

_Tell me where have you been?  
_

_You know I just closed by eyes  
_

_My whole world disappeared_

Jessica soon knew and stopped it. "I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to."

"Stop apologizing It's okay!"

"_Okay what is wrong with me? I seriously have to act like myself."_

"Okay lets just listen to music." She played another song. Hopefully it's not dad related.

Sum 41

_Address this letter to Dear Father__  
_

_I know you as complete unknown__  
_

_I guess it's better you don't bother_

For the third time Jessica stopped the music. "I'm sorry. Lets just not listen to music okay." She said smiling at Eric hoping he would do the same.

"Yeah I'm alright with that." Eric said smiling back at her.

"_STOP SMILING YOU IDIOT!" _Eric soon stopped. Jessica did blush a little. Eric saw this and blushed a little as well. _STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! You keep doing it!"_ Eric his his blush right away not wanting anybody to see.

"Well I guess it time to go huh." Jessica said. Eric looked out the window seeing the darkness com in. "Yeah it sucks... I.. I mean yeah." Eric tried hiding the words he said hopefully she didn't hear him but she did. He felt kind of stupid for saying that.

"_Who are you? Honestly stop acting like this!"_

X

The three soon came to Jessica's red house. "Bye guys it was fun hanging out."

"Bye Jessica!" David said waving bye at the white furred fox. "Bye Eric!" She said while smiling. "Bye Jessica!" Eric gave her a wave goodbye. She closed the door and the two were now walking home.

"So how was it with you and Jessica?" David said grinning.

"Shut up. I don't like her. Anyways it was pretty good. Man I'm saying these weird words."

"What's one of them nice." David joked. "Yeah you know I have these weird feelings inside me." David then froze and started laughing. Eric didn't get why he was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You like her!"

"No I don't!"

X

**So how was it? If you guys liked it great but if you guys didn't like it then I understand I haven't really been doing good lately. **


	23. Good Bye

_Alright this is just an author's note. I'm ending this story. I don't want anymore stupid and senseless pm's sent to me, I had enough already. I've had writer's block for the past few days and I don't think this story will get positive responses. Anybody that really liked this story I'm sorry for ending it but somethings have to end someday. Anyways the story had a great run and I'm happy for anybody that liked it from the start to the end._

_ -Sincerely CLEVERDUDE _


	24. The Chance

**Here's another chapter. Anyways read and if you guys enjoyed it you can review if you want. Yes you guys are saying why am I writing more chapters when I ended it? No one really cared for this story from the start. There were a few but there was only one that changed my mind in keeping this story. Coolio527 thank you so much! Thank you! You showed me that I shouldn't end it because people hate it. There are haters out there but I shouldn't stop because they hate it. I should keep writing because there are a few people out there that are willing to read it. Even though you really hate this show your the only one that likes this story from start to end and I really appreciate it. Your the one that supported it when no one else was with you. You are a true friend and thank you for not giving up on this story. You are the best! I really like that you took your time to help me and this story. Big thanks! I'll give you drawings some positive feedback. **

The Chance

Mordecai couldn't believe what was happening to him. He walked up to the girl of his dreams. The girl he loves, the girl he wants, and maybe just maybe the girl he can actually marry but those thoughts were just thoughts. He knew they were just thoughts but he couldn't help to think about it. Him waking up one day right next to her. In the same bed. Man that's a dream. He told her and he got a chance with her. A chance alone. No one but them. It was the best chance for Mordecai to tell his true feelings to the girl he likes but does he have the courage to do so? Feelings are Unlimited so anything can happen. She doesn't have a boyfriend so that gives Mordecai a start. Once again Feelings can change but they can't stop. Feelings are what is inside us. Feelings give us that tingly Feeling inside our bodies when we care for something or somebody. Mordecai's Feelings for Margaret are Unlimited. He has **Unlimited Feelings** for her.

"So I was thinking tonight we can go watch a movie and grab something to eat after the movie. Is that okay with you?"

"Mordecai it's okay." Mordecai smiled at her. Always hiding his blush not wanting her to find out.

"Okay. I just wanted to know if it was alright. I don't want to be that messed up person that doesn't let you decide."

"It's okay. I'm alright with it. I always like when you plan things."

Mordecai brought his head up with joy.

"Is there anything wrong?" Margaret asked. She made a concerned face towards Mordecai. Mordecai looked at her. "It's alright. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay well see you tonight."

"Bye Margaret." Mordecai waved at the robin.

X

School soon started with a happy blue jay.

"You seem happy."

"Yeah."

"It's school! Why are you happy?" Michael interrupted.

"Well I just got a chance with the girl I like."

"Alright dude!" Tyler and Mordecai fist pumped.

"It's Margaret isn't it?" Michael said.

"Yeah and I'm going to make my move."

"You should make your move. You don't want her with another boyfriend."

"Yeah that's true."

"Don't worry Michael. He'll make his move." Tyler added.

"You should make it right."

Mordecai soon became confused from the words that came out of beak. "What do you mean by making it right?" Michael chuckled a little. "Just wait till lunch."

"Alright." Mordecai said, still confused.

X

Rigby stayed quiet again. Keeping the books of his next classes on the front of his desk so the teacher wouldn't see him dozing off. He's been caught many times sleeping but this time he finally used his brain. He woke up quickly startled when the sound of a book hit the desk he was sitting at. He looked around as he searched for the source of the sound. David sat laughing at how he got up startled.

"You should have seen your face!" David laughed hysterically.

"Your an idiot!" David stopped laughing as he gave the raccoon a stare. "I'm not the one with D's."

"STOP TALKING!" Eileen came in the class as the class was about to start. She looked up at the angry raccoon and brought a smile to her face. She walked up to the raccoon.

"Hi Rigby." Rigby turned. Eileen moved up and her glasses fell off her face making shocked faces come on Rigby and David. "Wow." Rigby said still looking at her. She brought her glasses up and put them back on. Rigby hid his blush.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said. Not looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Rigby finally looked up and saw her with her glasses on. He stopped blushing as he answered back. "Yes I'm okay."

"Okay."

X

It was lunch time and Mordecai, Rigby, and Tyler were sitting at their usual table.

"Where's Michael? Wasn't he with us."

"Yeah but he went somewhere else."

"He was going to show me something."

"He was. I thought he was just messing around." Soon Michael came at the table with his food.

"Hey Michael you said you were going to show me something." Michael laughed a little. "Oh yeah. Dude come over here and I'll show you." Michael got up as Mordecai followed.

X

"Alright your going to be such a ladies man."

"Ladies man?" Mordecai questioned in confusion.

"Yeah dude helping you with your moves on Margaret."

"Look I think I can do it myself."

"You need some help dude. Trust me." Michael stopped walking as he came by a table. "Why are we here?" Mordecai asked. Michael didn't answer.

"Dawn can you come over here?" Michael said. Dawn got up from her place and walked over to the two birds. Michael started to whisper things to Dawn. Mordecai looked at them in suspicion. He stopped whispering as the two looked back at Mordecai.

"Alright dude you ready?" Michael asked.

"Uh where are you going with this?"

X

"Mordecai look over here dude."

Mordecai took a look at the two.

"Cool. Okay now you get your feel on her like this." Mordecai's eyes widened as he looked away. "Dude!" Michael looked up. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to watch you guys touch each other!"

"We're helping you with your moves. Right Dawnie?"

"Awww. That's so cute!" Dawn moved over to Michael with her beak meeting his.

"Ugh dude! I'm outa here!"

X

Mordecai came back to the table where Rigby and Tyler were at.

"So what did Michael show you?" Rigby asked. Mordecai made a disgusted face.

"Nothing!"

X

The day ended as usual. Mordecai smiling as he walked to Margaret's class. She came out right away.

"So you ready?" Mordecai said still smiling. "Yeah lets get going to fit it all in." Margaret said.

"Alright." Mordecai walked with Margaret to the theaters.

X

After twenty minutes they two friends got to the theaters.

"So do you want to watch?" Mordecai said giving her a friendly smile.

"Why don't you pick. It was your idea." Mordecai's smile faded immediately. Mordecai usually would watch one of those gruesome bloody horror movies but he can't watch that. He's with the girl he likes he has to pick something that he can easily win her heart.

"Mordecai! Dude I didn't think I'd see you here!" Mordecai turned to see Michael and Dawn holding hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh Dawn and I are going to watch a movie. Our first one as a couple. Isn't that great?" Mordecai made a disgusted face. "Uh yeah Margaret and I are going to go so see ya."

"Alright bye Mordecai." Michael looked a little more and then. "You want to see the same movie their seeing?"

"I don't know Michael-

"Come on it won't be bad."

"Fine but I'm choosing the next movie."

"Yeah I know."

X

Mordecai and Margaret soon got seats to the movie. Michael and Dawn showed up a few minutes later.

"Oh hey Mordecai! What a coincidence huh?"

"Dude what are you doing here?" Mordecai whispered over to Michael. "I'm trying to help you with your moves dude."

"I think I'll pass with your lessons. I don't want another chapter of it." Mordecai said shivering at the feeling.

"Alright I'm not going to do that but I'm going to tell you when to do it."

"I don't know."

"Mordecai come on. I'm sorry but you always say your going to make your but I never see you do it." Mordecai looked offended there. "Dude if your going to annoy me then get another seat." Mordecai shoved Michael. He didn't play too nicely to the shove as he gave Mordecai one. Mordecai got pushed and his wing landed around Margaret's shoulders. Mordecai turned red immediately as Michael started laughing. Margaret moved closer to Mordecai.

"Thank me later dude." Michael whispered back to Mordecai. Even though he did kind of help him he was still mad at the raven.

X

After an hour and thirty minutes the movie was over making it dark outside.

"Well I got to tell you that movie wasn't better than Slime Masters." Mordecai looked at Michael. "You saw Slime Masters? I thought you said they stopped showing it."

"Well they did I mean it wasn't better than the trailer of Slime Masters." Mordecai still looked at Michael suspiciously.

"So Mordecai you ready to get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure."

"Dawn and I can come to. You know so we can keep you guys company."

"Yeah that's alright. Is it alright Mordecai?" As much as Mordecai didn't want Michael to annoy him with the moves on Margaret he didn't want to seem like a bad guy towards Margaret. He sighed. "Yeah why not?" Mordecai said still not looking happy about it.

"Sweet because there's this new place I want to show you." Margaret said. The four were walking until Michael was stopped by Mordecai.

"Listen dude if you do anything in there I'm seriously going to blow a fuse."

"It's alright I'm not going to do anything that embarrassing."

"What do you mean about that embarrassing?"

"Well you going to have to wait and see."

"Dude I'm serious!"

X

Margaret and Dawn stopped as they were in front of a coffee shop with stairs going down. Mordecai and Michael came right behind them.

"It's a new place. I thought it was good enough."

"Don't worry Margaret it's great." Mordecai said.

"Thanks."

X

The opened the door to the new coffee shop. Obviously having the aroma of coffee.

"Wow it smells good in here." Dawn said as she started to bring in the smell. "Not better than you." Michael said as he hugged her. They soon got a table near the counter. Everybody having one of the sandwiches on the menu.

"I got to say even though this place looks nice I wouldn't want to work here." Margaret said.

"Don't worry Margaret your not going to work here." Mordecai gave her a smile. Hiding his blush. He looked away changing his expression. Michael saw this. He brought Dawn closer to him. Mordecai looked away not wanting to see. "You know that I love you?" Michael said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked back at Mordecai signaling with his eyes pointing to Margaret.

"So uh Margaret." Mordecai got closer to Margaret but her phone started ringing as she picked it up. "Oh sorry Mordecai I got to go but I had a lot of fun tonight. Hope we can do it again."

Mordecai sighed in disappointment. "Yeah sure." Margaret waved good bye as she walked out.

"Man that sucks. You were a little slow-

"Didn't I tell you to stop with that?"

Yeah but you weren't going to do anything!"

"Michael come on lets go." Dawn started pulling on his wing. "Uh okay. Well I have to go. Dawn and I are working on a project."

"What project?"

Michael blushed a little. "Uh she needs my help with it so yeah." Dawn soon dragged Michael out of the coffee shop leaving Mordecai alone.

**I still can't believe I'm giving this story a chance but I owe it all to Coolio527. Yup I was just relaxing since I wasn't writing anymore chapters for this story. It's been getting kind of hot here where I live. Sorry if this chapter was shaky I haven't written a chapter for this story with in a week and about two days. This story is staying on here permanently. For good. If you guys are wondering about the poll well it was deleted by my friend. These are the scores of the poll. **

**Yes- 42**

**No- 39**

**He deleted it out of jealousy I think or annoyance that he lost. **

**Guest- Yeah Don's quote is pretty creepy. He has to be one of the weirdest characters on the show. Maybe even the weirdest character from Cartoon Network. That's what I think, I don't see anybody being creepier than Don. If anybody has a character that's creepier than Don then you can say it in a review just for laughs because you won't find anybody creepier than him. I got to say I feel for Rigby. I do have a younger brother that's taller than me but I don't have a well ''special'' one.**


	25. Water park

**Here's the last chapter to the seventh grade chapters. The eighth grade chapters will only have six chapters. I'm making the eighth grade only six chapters because I have school starting August 14th. Yeah I know it sucks. I'm having them short so I don't keep the story chapters coming every two weeks that's why. I'll make the second part to this when their in high school so lay back and enjoy the chapter. **

Water park

Mordecai showed the 9 tickets he got from the water park. He had a ticket for himself and eight others can come with him. The only thing is that which eight are coming with him.

"Ah sweet!" Rigby looked at the tickets his friend had.

"Yup. I have 9 tickets so I can bring 8 people with me." Mordecai put the tickets in his sweater pockets. "Dude you should totally bring me!"

"I don't know dude,"

"Ah come on! You have 9!" Rigby complained. "Yeah I know but I don't want to get embarrassed because your doing something stupid." Mordecai stated.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid!" Rigby threw his hands in the air angrily. "Are you kidding me? You always do something stupid. Do you want to get some lame job when your older?"

"Mordecai there's no way somebody like me is going to get some lame job."

"People like you always get lame jobs, well come to think of it, people like you don't even get jobs."

"STOP TALKING!"

X

It was the second period of the day and Mordecai went in class with his avian friends.

"You seriously have tickets?" Tyler said shocked.

"Yeah I have 9 of them."

"Sweet! So who you going to pick?" Michael said.

"Well obviously you guys, me, and Margaret." Michael and Tyler gave each other a high five. Michael then was thinking. "Come to think of it, I don't think I have the time."

"I'll bring Dawn along too." Michael's eyes widened. "I don't care if she goes, why do you think that?"

"I didn't think it dude your the one thinking it." Michael blushed as he hid his face in embarrassment.

X

"Hey Margaret," Margaret turned as she saw her blue jay friend.

"Oh hey Mordecai, what's up?"

"Uh nothing much but I do have tickets to an extreme water park. I was hoping you would come." Rigby ran in front of Mordecai in anger. "I don't know Mordecai, Margaret probably has a boyfriend." Margaret nodded in disagreement.

"No I don't."

"You see Mordecai wait what?" Rigby looked at Margaret in confusion. "So can you come?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah sure I can come." Margaret said smiling at the blue jay. He hid his blushing cheeks right away. "Uh sure, I have 4 more tickets if Eileen wants to come."

"Alright I'll ask her." Mordecai waved good bye at Margaret. Rigby looked back at Mordecai with anger. "Dude!"

"What?"

"Why'd you invite her but not me?"

Mordecai sighed impatiently. "You immature at times and your rude!"

"I'm still your friend!"

"Yeah but-

"But what?" Rigby threw his hands in the air again. "Take it easy dude, there's still more tickets." Rigby still looked angry. "What?" Mordecai said.

"Why can't you just give me one?"

"If I give you one of the tickets your going to lose it!"

"No I won't!" Mordecai walked away not wanting to deal with the raccoon.

X

It was lunch as the four friends sat at the table eating the school food. Rigby was still mad about the ticket thing to the water park but he thought of something.

"Alright so we'll have to go right after school so we have time."

"Don't worry Mordecai we'll have time. It's the last day!" The three birds gave each other high fives. Rigby was sitting in the corner still quiet. "What's wrong with Rigby?" Tyler pointed out.

"Ah Rigby's still mad about not getting a ticket."

"Don't worry Mordecai I'll get a ticket since I told someone that didn't get one."

"Wait you didn't tell-

"Mordecai! Why didn't I get a ticket?" Cynthia walked over to Mordecai angrily.

"Uh I don't know. Maybe-

"Maybe what? I want a ticket!" Mordecai looked angry. He turned around seeing the two ravens laugh at him. "Shut up." Mordecai said. He looked back at his sister and sighed. "Fine your going too. Happy!" Cynthia smiled a bit.

"Yeah I'm happy." Rigby smirked a bit. Mordecai gave him a punch to his shoulder. "Ow!" Rigby yelled as he gripped his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are! I'm giving Don one of the tickets as well." Rigby's eyes widened. "What why?"

"Because he's nice and kind unlike you!" Rigby made a puking sound. "Actually he's a very lets just say special-

Rigby couldn't finish his sentence as he earned another punch to the shoulder. Rigby again looked angrily at Mordecai.

X

It was the end of the school day and the end of the year as everybody went nuts running out of the building. Rigby still looked bothered. "Fine I only have one more ticket and I'm not going to waste it. So, want to come?" Mordecai said. Rigby's eyes grew very big, barely keeping his face up. "Yes! Of course I want to go!"

"Happy?"

"Yes I'm happy, but does Don actually have to go?" Mordecai glared at him. "He's your brother dude!" Rigby shrugged his shoulders with out care. "Yeah so."

"I don't get you dude."

"Hey Mordecai!" Margaret said waving at him.

"Oh hey hey Margaret."

"I just wanted to let you know that Eileen could come." Rigby made a disgusted face.

"Alright that's cool."

"On second thought I don't want the ticket anymore." Rigby said nervously smiling. "Oh your getting the ticket and that's final."

X

The water park soon came into view as the nine came in front of it. Each of them giving the tickets to the booth and entering.

"Sweet! I'm going to go over there!" Rigby ran to the direction he pointed at. "Wait up Rigby!" Eileen said. Mordecai turned over to Margaret. "So Margaret," Mordecai said, as he hesitated. "Yeah."

"Uh do you want to walk with me somewhere?"

"Sure." Mordecai released a happy sigh. Michael gave him a little shove."Don't forget about making out."

"Dude! Leave that alone."

X

The water was pretty cold knowing that it was summer, it did help. Rigby took the first plunge into the water. Eileen and Don followed after him. Soon Rigby was getting splashed by three little kids. He stared at them angrily. "I hate little kids!" Rigby swam away from them but still got water in his face. Rigby looked at the girl getting out of the water. He still couldn't get her eyes off her. Every little detail made her look great.

"Dude Tyler, Rigby's finally checking out Eileen!" Michael gave Tyler a nudge as both of the ravens started laughing. Rigby's eyes grew large in shock. "That's Eileen!" Rigby threw water in his face trying to forget it.

"Yeah it is. We know you were checking her out. There's no way of hiding it." Rigby looked up and splashed some water at Michael and Tyler in annoyance.

"No biggie Rigby. We'll just tell Eileen how you were checking her out." Tyler said.

"No you won't!"

"Come on dude leave him alone."

"Michael come one lets go somewhere." Dawn held onto Michael. "What are you going to do another project?" Rigby said while smirking.

"No but Tyler has something to tell Eileen, don't you Tyler?"

"Yeah I do."

"No wait!" Rigby made a panicking yell as he struggled to get out of the water.

X

Mordecai and Margaret walked a little further through the water park. He got closer to her trying to make his move. Margaret actually got in a little closer and they were just about to-

"Mordecai!" Rigby ran in between the two. Mordecai looked annoyed. "What?"

"Their going to say it!"

"Dude I'm not in the mood."

"Mordecai it's alright I'll just go."

"No it's okay Margaret you can stay." Mordecai sighed disappointed. "So."

"What do you want dude? You messed up my chances with Margaret!"

"Yeah I know but,"

"But what? Why don't you go hang out with Eileen? It's pretty obvious that you like her."

"STOP TALKING!"

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. I really have to finish this before SCHOOL comes. The only reason why I'm going to have six chapters of the eighth grade part is because I don't want school matters interfering with the story. I don't want to keep this running during the time I go to school because I might forget about it and I don't want to forget about it. Even though it might be only six more chapters I'm going to make those six chapters crazy good. Once again I'm sorry if this one lacked in interest. I don't know I'm still feeling kind of sad that I start school in a few more weeks.**


	26. This Is It

My friend started many arguments with some of you. That's why I'm on the blocked list of many. I'm sorry for that. Since I lost lots of respect I'm giving my friend the green light at continuing Unlimited Feelings. My friend is writing the next chapters to it. Will there be a sequel? That's up to him to decide. I'm truly sorry to those that were brutally messaged by my friend. As you can see, I'm no longer continuining Unlimited Feelings. I have lost a lot of respect due to my friend. Just want you to know that I had fun writing it. I am hated now for the incident that just happened. Hopefully you guys can give me a chance. Love You Guys! Never Forget About Me!

-M-H1996 out FOREVER

Bg52598- If you think I'm playing games, I'm not. Thanks for being a jerk and blocking me for no damn reason.


	27. 8th Grade

**M-H1996- ****Just a little authors note. I'm no longer writing for this story. **My** OC's Michael and Dawn are no longer in this story. Tyler is no longer in this story as well. Give Coolio527 some respect for continuing this. He's the only one that wanted to continue this story. We're great friends and we've been through a lot in the pas****t years.**

**Bg52598- I read what you posted. There's a few things I need to tell you!**

**I know your a girl! I knew since I was talking to you!**

**Blocking me for ''punishment'' isn't helping.**

**I can't read the pm's because you blocked me!**

**I wasn't referring to you! I was talking about my friend continuing this story! Why would I let you continue this story? After you said it was CRAP! Yeah my friend said you said that.**

**I don't even know you! We're not DAMN FRIENDS! YOU KNOW WHY? FRIENDS DON'T BLOCK FRIENDS! I thought you actually liked this story, but I should have known you were one of those haters. So, stop hating and leave ME ALONE! GOT IT? THANKS FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!**

**PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie- Why did you block me? I'm sorry that my friend hacked into**** it and said that stupid crap. I blocked you because you blocked me! I actually thought you were a friend, but when I heard what my friend told me about you. Your just one of those haters that will crush everybody in their path. You know what? THIS STORY I****S STILL CONTINUIING IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Thanks for calling it STUPID, IDIOTIC, and DUMB! Your not a friend at all. I can't believe you would do something like that after all the thanks I gave you. I even favored you story! I favored you! Thanks for stab****bing me in the back!**

**YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! HAVE YOU EVER HAD A GUN POINTED TO YOUR HEAD?! ONE OF YOUR OWN DAMN FRIENDS POINTING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD READY TO PRESS THE TRIGGER! I'VE BEEN THROUGH THAT! GIVE ME SOME RESPECT! I ALMOST D****IED! AND THIS IS HOW YOUR TREATING ME! HAVE FUN BEING ON THE BLOCKED LIST!**

**-A person you BETRAYED, M-H1996**

8th Grade means a little beating

Rigby- Man, just one more year and we're finished with this school.

Mordecai- Why are you so happy?

Rigby- Dude! We just have a few more months and we're done with this school. I can't wait!

Mordecai- You don't know dude. You might repeat.

Rigby- I'm not going to repeat! I can't repeat!

Mordecai- Whatever you say.

X

David- What about those kids?

Eric- They're losers! They have a loser family.

David- Why? Is it because they have a working family?

Eric- Oh ha ha! Very funny.

Eric took out a cigarette as he started to light it with his cigarette lighter.

David- You shouldn't smoke.

Eric- And you shouldn't be nosy! Just drop it!

David- I had an uncle that smoke when he was in school. He died ten years later.

Eric- And I heard of this guy telling his friend to keep his mouth shut.

David- Don't have to be rude about.

Eric- Why don't you smoke? It's not bad.

David- I'm in school! In middle school!

Eric- Yeah so.

David- I shouldn't be smoking at the age of an 8th grader.

Eric- Your a little baby! People that don't smoke are losers. Which makes you a loser for not smoking.

David- Why?

Eric- Because your a goodie two shoe. You always follow the rules, huh?

David- No I don't!

Eric- Aww. Did I hurt the rodent's feelings? Wait! Rodents don't have feelings!

David- Your messed up dude.

Eric- How am I messed up? I'm the one that's smoking. Which makes you the messed up one.

David- That doesn't make any sense!

X

Rigby- Man! I hate this shit.

Mordecai- Why?

Rigby- Because it's annoying!

Mordecai- You think everything's annoying.

Rigby- No I don't!

Mordecai- What about your brother?

Rigby- He's gay! I don't care.

Mordecai- How can you say something like that?

Rigby- I'm just stating the fact!

X

**M-H1996- What do you guys think? It's not my writing anymore. It's my friend's writing. Give him credit for not stabbing me in the back unlike some other people that shall remain nameless.**

**Coolio527- This chapter was great! I liked my writing. The authors notes in the beginning is no lie! My friend Michael almost died. The people that hate his story just shut up and leave it alone. If bg5393 and PARAMORE is reading this. Either apologize and stop hating or keep hating but leave this story alone. Your choice. Don't give me credit. Give Michael credit for writing stories. The dude's story has been hated because of you guys and he still moves on. Come on guys just be serious and leave him alone. The guy's a damn hero for still moving on even though his stories are hated. He's given many people reviews when they needed them and he didn't ask for anything in return. This is how you treat him? Like a carpet! You guys do deserve to be blocked. M-H1996 did the good thing.**


	28. Something

**Coolio527- I didn't have any ideas running in my head when I was writing this. I just threw something on an open office document. If you guys like it you can review and maybe favor it. If not then stop reading it or I'll seriously find you.**

**M-H1996- Okay my friend doesn't have any ideas for another chapter. You can post a review on the story or pm me and I'll tell my friend about the idea. Oh and Mordecai is an only child now. Yes it's confusing I know. Just pretend he never had sisters. Thanks!**

Losing to the victor

Rigby and Mordecai are on a couch watching tv.

Rigby- There's nothing great on.

Mordecai- Just turn it off if you can't find something. I can't stand your wining.

Rigby- I'm not wining!

Mordo- You always wine. Why can't you keep your mouth shut? Because your voice is annoying.

Rigby- What's wrong with you?

Mordo- Nothing, I'm just sick of you being that annoying.

Rigby- Let's get something to eat then.

Mordo- Alright.

X

The raccoon and the blue jay are at a restaurant.

Riggs- So, what do you want?

Mordo- We don't have any money? How are we going to get food?

Riggs- Free samples!

Mordo- They don't have free samples in restaurant!

Riggs- Oh yeah! Well, what are we going to do now?

Mordo- Dude I'm going home.

Riggs- Wait up!

X

The two walked out of the restaurant. They stopped as they met up with a falcon.

Eric- Why isn't it the loser blue jay and his butt buddy raccoon.

M ordo- Dude just leave me alone.

Eric- What's wrong loser? Can't take it when people say your name!

Mordo- Please stop!

Riggs- Yeah leave him alone!

Eric- Drop dead stupid coon!

Riggs- That's it!

Eric- Come at me you damn coon!

Rigby jumped on Eric, but fell off when he was punched in the stomach by Eric. He took out a cigarette lighter and burned Rigby a bit.

Eric- Not so tough, huh dumb ass?

Mordo- Why'd you do that?

Eric- Because I want to. Now get the hell out of my face before you guys become my-

Riggs- Dude!

Mordo- What's wrong with you?

Eric- Get out of my damn face!

X

Mordo- Dude what's wrong with that guy?

Riggs- He's a jerk!

Mordo- Yeah, but it was pretty funny when you got burned.

Riggs- STOP TALKING!

X

**Coolio527- This was an awesome chapter! I'm pretty good at this writing. I might not write for this story anymore because well, I have a life and this story isn't doing good.**

**M-H1996- Just FOUR MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY IS FINISHED! Can't wait! My friend doesn't want to write for the sequel, but I feel ready to write the sequel. I posted a poll on my account. If you guys say yes then I'll be ready for it. But, if no then I'll be okay with it too because I lost ideas and I don't have any care for it anymore. So, your votes count for something! Remember that! As you can see my friend is no longer writing for this story. Who's writing this story? I don't know. It has been a real bad story from the start with only one supporter, but I'm still continuing it. Yup, I'm back and you haters can suck it! **

**Poll closes 9/7/12**


	29. Hospitality Part 1

**M-H1996- I'm back! It has been quite some time since I wrote the last chapter. Anyways, my OC's are in this story and Tyler is in this story as well. Enjoy this chapter! Review! This one is a bit crappy due to me not writing in like two months, but I don't really care what people think. My friend stopped writing, he said he didn't care about it, but I can hopefully bring this story back in the readers list and hopefully the faves list. SirPanda talked to me on Tuesday. SirPanda told me something great. She/He is right and I thank her/him for that. I don't need to take any smack from haters. I think it's a great story and I BELIEVE it's great! Thanks for the support, SirPanda.**

**I'm pretty happy, why? Well, Dallas Cowboys won the opener against the New York Giants on Wednesday! (Suck on that, Giants!) My parents country, Romania won against Estonia! The country I was born at, Germany won, and my favorite, Portugal won! I'm hoping for the best between those three countries. Hopefully they make it to the upcoming World Cup! I asked out my crush yesterday and we did some unspeakable things. Anyways, read the chapter.**

Hospitality Part 1

"Everybody, watch this!"

"Dude, you're not going to make it."

"Please! I can make it!"

He took one step and moved forward. His brown furry foot got onto the skate board and moved closer to the steep drop. Rigby wasn't wearing any protection because well, he's an idiot. He lost balance a bit as the board hit a small rock on the middle of the road. Everybody looked horrified as he fell over and the skateboard went down. Rigby luckily fell on his arm breaking it in the process.

"Dude! Did you break anything?" Mordecai ran over to Rigby. He held his right arm in pain.

" I think I broke my arm!"

"Rigby! I'll help you!" Eileen rushed to where the raccoon was laying. More like a kind of roll the injured raccoon was doing. "I don't need your help!"

Mordecai simply nodded his head in disagreement.

"Dude, stop being dumb. You injured yourself."

"Should I get his mom?" Tyler said.

"Duh! The guy just broke his arm trying to go down a hill without a helmet or any knee pads." Tyler ran to Rigby's house to get his mom. "Great job, Michael! Why don't you tell everybody what happened!" Rigby yelled. He was still holding his arm in pain.

"Why don't you stop rolling like that?" Mordecai insisted.

"No, it hurts when I just stay in one place."

Mordecai nodded his head in disagreement again.

X

"Well, Mrs. Salyers, your son isn't going to be moving that arm for three weeks."

"Will he be able to move on his own?"

"Not in the first few days. He's going to need some help moving for the first three days. Just to break the feeling in. After those days, Mr. Rigby Salyers will be able to move without any help."

X

The ride home was quiet. Rigby's mother taking the wheel while Rigby sits in the back. His broken arm was in a cast.

The silence was broken with

"Why do you always do this?" His mother said.

Her eyes looking angrily at the road.

"I thought I could land it!" Rigby said, in his defense. But, it wasn't working. "You always think! Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Rigby made an angry face.

"Don's annoying!"

"He's your brother! How can you say something like that?"

"So?" His mother rolled her eyes with annoyance. "He's the only sibling you have! Why don't you think before you say something like that?"

X

"You okay, dude?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Your going to do any dumb tricks like that again?" Tyler and Michel laughed a bit making Rigby turn red with anger. "Stop talking!"

"Man, breaking your arm has to give you super powers of some sort." Michael said, as he started feeling his head in pain.

"So Mordecai, who's taking care of me for three days?" Mordecai started laughing making Rigby get confused.

"What are you laughing about?!" Rigby stared back at the three birds laughing amongst each other.

"Well, the person going to take care of you for three days is-" Michael's laughter cut him short. Rigby grew impatient. "Who?!"

"Your girlfriend." Tyler said.

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"I was pretty shocked too, but she insisted on taking care of you." Tyler said.

"Who?!" The three birds shared glances and laughed a bit more. "Can one of you guys just tell me?"

"Eileen." Mordecai said.

"NO! WHY?!"

"Stop the act, dude. We all know you like her." Michael said.

"I don't like her! I-

"I' glad your okay! I missed you!" Eileen came running in and hugged Rigby. "Your hurting my arm!"

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"I'm pretty sure Rigby was worried about you too, Eileen."

"Stop talking!"

X

**Yes I know! Crappy! It's been a long time since I wrote for this thing and I smoked all my cigarettes so I didn't have anything to keep me out of stress. I don't even think anybody even cares if this story is running or ending anymore. I don't even think anybody's reading it! I needed to watch a bunch of Regular Show to see how they act. That makes a lot of sense!**

**Bg52598 (If your reading this.)- Okay! Fine! I'm truly sorry for acting like an asshole last time we pm'd each other. I don't know what was going through my head. I just want to say that I'm sorry for being rude to people that actually liked this story. I should have kept people like you as a friend not an enemy. You blocked me and our friendship is ruined because of my stupidity. I'm sorry for blocking you. If you still hate me then I understand. Hopefully we can just throw this behind us. **

**PARAMORE and Hoodie (If your reading this.)- Look! It wasn't me! I swear! I'm truly sorry! I just lost lots of friends on this thing. Okay! I feel stupid for blocking you. You were a great friend and it is my fault for blocking you. You have the full right to block me. I deserve it! It's just that I'm a hated person and I feel happy when I talked to some people here making me feel like no one hates me. Well, once again I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you. I know you hate my guts, but hopefully we can be friends. Sorry if this apology is crap. I suck at apologizing. **

**Anyways, NEVER DO Meth! It will seriously mess you up! DON'T DO IT! JUS T DON'T! I'm not a cop, but DON'T screw up your life. Just had a friend do it yesterday. He's barely walking! **

**I've decided to put this into a 2 part chapter. Well, I'm running out of ideas. Actually, I don't have any ideas. So, if anybody has any ideas in mind, pm me or put it in a review.**


	30. Hospitality Part 2

**M-H1996- I lost my brother in Iraq fighting for this country. That brought me down, big time! I seriously couldn't stop crying. I can't believe I would cry that much. So, please leave the hate aside, please. I already signed up, so when I'm 18 I'm taking vengeance! I won't post anymore stories or pm any of you until I come back from Iraq, which is I don't know. Anyways, read the chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Hospitality Part 2

The room was calm and quiet on a cloudy day. The open window brought in cool air as it went all around the bedroom. Rigby moved the covers over his head to gain warmth. He shivered a bit as the cool air flew around the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Eileen said, as she came walking in. rigby lifted up his head lazily. "No! I don't!"

"Well, tell me if you need anything."

"Whatever."

Eileen smiled at the Rigby and walked out.

"I hate this injury." Rigby said.

X

One hour later.

"I can't even play a video game! This injury sucks! But, a least I''m not in lame school." Rigby said. He looked around the room growing bored of his surroundings. Eileen came with his food. "Here's your food-

She was instantly cut off when she tripped on a pile of trash on the floor. Rigby laughed out, but the foor hit him right in the face burning him in the process. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry Rigby! I promise I'll get you a new one and I'll wipe the food."

"I have it handled. You've done enough!"

Eileen sadly walked out with the bowl.

X

-Kitchen-

"I screwed up, big time. Now he's going to hate me." Eileen started talking to herself. She walked into his room this time and handed him the plate of food. "Hope you like it." Eileen said, as she walked out of the room. Rigby rolled his eyes and took a bite of the food he was handed.

X

"Well, bye Rigby. Hope you-

"Wait! There's a few things I have to tell you."

Eileen's face brightened up a bit. "I just want to thank you for well, I want to thank you for helping me throughout these days."

"No problem." Eileen said, as she gave him a smile. Obviously blushing, but Rigby didn't show it even though he does have a bit of a crush for her.

X

**M-H1996- Sorry that this one was short and I'm sorry that they were out of character. I had a lot on my mind. Hope you guys liked this one. Anyways, love you, bro! I'll never forget you! You will always be remembered! :(**

**Brian Holtmann September 2nd, 1990- September 4th, 2012 **

**I miss you already! :( **


	31. I've lost you

**M-H1996- Waz up! This is the 2nd last chapter to the story. Hope you people like it. It's a Michael X Dawn chapter, and a bit of my favorite oc, Eric. Read and review!**

I've lost you

"So, are you going to ask Eileen out?"

"I don't like her!"

"So, are you going to be a loner for the rest of your life?"

"I'll find some one, but not now."

"Why don't you ask Eileen out? The 8th grade prom is coming in a few months."

"You should do it, dude." Rigby threw his fists in anger. "Stop talking! I don't like her! She's a stupid-

"She's not stupid. She just has a bad taste for guys." Tyler said.

"Nice one!" Mordecai and Tyler high fived.

"Hey!" Rigby yelled in anger.

"What's the matter, Rigby? Does she have great taste?"

Rigby stopped and looked away in embarrassment.

"Happy anniversary!" Dawn hugged Michael and rubbed her beak with his.

"Happy anniversary, I guess." Dawn looked back at Michael. "Don't you know what day it is?" Michael rubbed the top of his feathers having no clue about what Dawn is saying. "No."

"It's Valentines Day! Remember? We hooked up on this day!"

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry, Dawn." She smiled and laughed a bit. "It's okay. I still didn't get you anything, though." She looked down upset and guilty, but that was all stopped when she received a hug from Michael.

"You don't have to get me anything because I have you. You are my gift. If I lost you I would go insane. You're the one that keeps me together and I thank you for that."

"Awww, thanks! I don't want to lose you too, but I'm still going to get you something for being the best boyfriend ever." Dawn brought out her wings and hugged Michael again.

"I'm going to get you something as well." Dawn and Michael smiled at each other before bringing out their wings to hug each other. Michael's beak moved closer to Dawn's head and he whispered something to her.

"Shouldn't we move up the level a bit?"

Dawn smiled right away, knowing what he's talking about. "Sure."

Both of their beaks met in front of Mordecai, Tyler, and Rigby. Mordecai looked away, Tyler brought his head down, and Rigby made a disguted face.

"Do it somewhere else!" Rigby protested, but the two ignored the raccoon and kept going.

X

"I hate this freaking day!"

"But, it's Valentines Day. How can you hate it?" Eric gave David an angry glare. "It's a waste of time!"

David started holding in his laughs. Eric turned from angry to confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"You didn't say that when that girl-

"Shut up! She was ugly! I didn't like her!"

"You did! You were the one backing her up when nobody else did. Face it, dude. You do have a bit of sympathy for people."

"No I don't! I don't care about anybody, and if you ever talk about that incident a year ago to anybody, you're going to be laying on the ground! Got it?" David still smiled and he let out some laughs.

X

Eric stopped walking and stared at a bird a few feet away from him. David caught up with him and looked up at his friend. "Why did you stop walking?" David said, but no answer from Eric. "Dude! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Eric finally spoke out, but his eyes still staring at the bird. "What is so amazing to stare at? Don't tell me it's another girl?" David looked at the same direction, but couldn't find the source. "Can you at least tell me what you're staring at?"

"That seagull there." Eric pointed to the seagull sitting on a bench talking to a blue jay. David looked at her too. "That's who you were staring at?"

"Yeah! So?"

"She has a boyfriend, dude!" Eric nodded in disagreement. "No she doesn't. How can I trust you? Do you even have her in your classes?"

"She makes out every single day with this raven! It's pretty obvious!"

"This raven, huh? Who's this raven?" Eric said, still looking at the bird.

"I believe his name is Michael." Eric smiled evilly and walked towards the seagull. "What are you planning now?"

"You see this." Eric showed David a blue bra that he took out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a bra?"

"To sabotage her boyfriend. I silently put this thing in his pocket. When he takes it out, wam! Their relationship is over! She'll go crying off somewhere, and I'll be right there to comfort her. Its that simple!"

"Who's bra is that?"

"That's none of your business." Eric stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Don't do it, dude! That's the most messed up thing you'll ever do. Can't you just talk to somebody else, like my friend! Remember her? She likes you a bit."

"But, destroying a relationship is way better! Especially when you're the reason behind it." Eric laughed while David looked a bit worried.

X

"So, where should we go?" Dawn held Michael's wing as they walked out of the exit of the school. "I was thinking you could choose the place."

"I was thinking my place because well, nobody's there."

"Then we can give the presents."

"Yup." Dawn smiled back at Michael as they walked further to the road. "I love you." Michael said, as his beak kissed her cheek. "You're too sweet."

"I'm just treating a beautiful girl the way she should be treated."

"Stop with the compliments!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, but I'm not that-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence because you are beautiful."

X

"There they are."

"Jut leave it."

"I'll leave him alone once I destroy his relationship."

"I've been on your side for a long time, and I think this is the day where I Chang sides." Eric looked back at David. "What are you talking about?"

"I've had enough of your evil ways! Why can't you leave it alone and go on with your life? Just because he wasn't there for you, doesn't mean you have to destroy other people's lives."

"Stop mentioning him! Can't you see that he means nothing in my life?! Get out of my way before I throw your rodent butt to the ground."

"That's it! You're dead!"

David jumped on Eric,, but he was thrown to the floor easily. "Told you I was going to throw you to the floor."

"I'm not giving up." David got back up in pain and made fists.

"Well isn't that stupid. Even though you can't fight me, you're still going to try. You don't deserve any respect for being a traitor to the only friend you have. Have fun being a loner."

"Shut up!"

David threw a punch, but it didn't do anything to Eric. He took David by his tail and threw him to the floor again. "You're an idiot. No one is on your side. Might as well give up, loser." Eric punched David in the back where he lay ed on the floor in pain. "I don't know about you, but I have a relationship to destroy." Eric threw David's tail on the floor besides him as he laughed at David's pain.

X

Eric walked passed the two and pushed Michael a bit.

"Sorry, dude." Eric said, as he quickly put the bra in his pocket. Michael didn't notice anything as he looked behind. "It's cool." Michael said. Eric walked away smiling while the two walked away.

X

"Why did you do that?" David picked himself up and rubbed the dirt off.

"Mind your own business, rodent."

"My name is David!"

"Whatever."

"You ripped off my tail!"

"Just tape it up again like what you did."

"You're a jerk! I really hope karma comes to get you in the end."

"Karma? You believe in that? Loser!"

"I do believe in that, and you're going to get what's coming to you sooner or later."

"Just walk home! I have better things to do."

X

Michael and Dawn stopped at the her porch. "You want to go in?" Dawn motioned her wings towards the door. "Why not we stay out here for a bit. Besides, I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Dawn said, giving him a smile.

"Well, I wanted to." Michael dug into his pocket and felt a piece of clothing in his pocket. "What is this?" Michael took it out and it was revealed. Dawn looked horrified at the sight. "Who's is that?!"

"Uh, I don't know."

Dawn wasn't buying anything he said. Her gaze turned to Michael. "Stop with the lies and tell me!"

"Honestly! It's not mine!"

"The who's is it?"

"I seriously don't know! I swear!"

"I hate your damn lies! How could you cheat on me?!"

"I didn't cheat on you! I would never cheat on you because I love you!"

"You mean, you loved me!"

"I still do! I'm serious when I say I don't know."

"I can't trust you."

"Please trust me. I've only been with you!"

"Well, that's not mine! Who's is it?!"

"I don't know!"

"You know what? We're through! I can't take your lies. Leave me alone!"

"Dawn I'm-

"Just leave!"

Michael sighed, disappointed and heart broken as he walked away. Dawn looked away and let the tears run down her face. "Is there anything wrong?" Dawn immediately looked behind her, seeing a falcon on the grass.

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone."

"I can hear you arguing from the other side of the road. I have a bad family myself."

"It wasn't a family problem."

"Oh, I see. Well, I just hope your okay because no one deserves to be cheated on."

Eric started walking off the grass. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned to the seagull. "How do you know?"

"You were loud. It says a lot." Eric smiled at the bird, and she smiled back. "Well, sorry for being loud."

"Its okay. I think the guy deserved it for cheating on a beautiful girl like you." Dawn blushed a bit at the compliment. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm being so nice because you're beautiful, and someone like you shouldn't be deceived." Eric gave her another friendly smile. "By the way, I'm Eric."

"I'm Dawn."

Dawn and Eric moved walked towards each other and shook each others wings. "I know how it feels to be cheated on. I was cheated on so many times."

"You were!"

Eric nodded yes. "Yeah I was. But, what about you?"

Dawn sighed, disappointed about the incident. "That was the first time I was cheated on. I thought I knew him." Dawn's eyes teared up again. "You shouldn't cry for somebody that betrayed you."

"I liked him. I thought he was nice."

"But, he wasn't. That's what they always do. You should really show how hot you are the next day to him or get another boyfriend and make out in front of that loser." Dawn started to think about what Eric said. "You're right! I should do that! Thanks for helping me."

"Don't thank me. I was just here to help you up, now you should move on." Dawn and Eric both smiled and both hugged each other.

"You're a true friend." Dawn said while hugging Eric.

"I never really had a friend before." They both stopped hugging and she looked at him with sympathy. "You don't."

"I had this loser friend named David. He was a jerk. But, I'm glad that I have you as a friend. We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are! Maybe we can be more than just friends."

"Like what?"

Dawn's beak touched Eric's beak and they held it for a minute. After they broke it, both of them smiled at each other.

X

**M-H1996- What do you guys think? Just ONE MORE CHAPTER! Can't wait to write it.** ** Anyways, the last chapter of this story is going to be up by probably a week from now. There will not be a sequel to this because well, you guys just don't like awesome writing. So, whatever happens in the last one, that's the outcome. **


	32. 8th Grade Prom

**M-H1996- Hello everybody! As you can see this is the last chapter to the story Unlimited Feelings. Just want to say thanks to everybody that reviewed and favored this story. I never thought I would have got many reviews for this story, let alone more than 20! Thanks for all your respect throughout this story. Will there be a sequel? Well, I don't know. My friend Coolio527 would like to make a sequel. Anyways, I love all of you guys! Enjoy!**

**Special thanks!**

**Allenfairytail**

**Dramatic Stories**

**Imaginistic**

**Kinnster17**

**NiNe-CaNs-Of-FaYgO**

**Owl2251**

**RANDOMDUDE22**

**T.P.R**

**WillBunny**

**Zakoya**

**sugarangel0417**

**Sirpanda**

**Sugarangel0417**

**Owl2251**

**PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie**

Middle School Prom

"Dude, guess what!?" Rigby ran up to the table with a happy grin.

"What!?" Mordecai said. He looked at his friend, annoyed.

"School's out early! On the last day too!"

Tyler gave him a questionable look. "Didn't you read the posters?"

Rigby looked over his shoulder to Tyler. "What posters?"

"There all around the school! The school's having an 8th grade prom."

Rigby looked annoyed. "That's lame!"

Mordecai smirked a bit. "Everybody knows it, dude. Just say you like her already." The angry raccoon steamed with anger. "I don't like her!"

"I got a question for Rigby!" Tyler raised his right wing up right away. Rigby gave him a stern look. "It better not be Eileen related!"

"No it's not. Who would you hang out with, Eileen or Don?"

"Nice one, dude."

The two birds high fived.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled. He got out of his seat and walked away in anger. Michael sighed, disappointingly. "Is everything okay, dude?"

"Yeah, everything's okay."

"You sure?"

Michael got up from his seat, annoyed. "Just leave me alone."

"What's up with him?" Mordecai said. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Hi, Mordecai!" Margret waved her wing towards Mordecai. "Oh, uh, hey, Margaret," Mordecai said. He smiled nervously.

"What's up?"

He started to sweat, barely keeping his composure. "Nothing much. How's that boyfriend of yours?"

"We broke up. He thought he was all that." Mordecai grew a bit happier knowing that she's no longer dating that guy. "Hope you find somebody better than him."

"Yeah, me too. I heard the middle school prom's coming." Mordecai started to shake. "Yeah it is." Margaret took a look at the clock behind Mordecai. "Well, I have to go, Mordecai. See you late." Margaret waved as she walked away. Tyler laughed at Mordecai's expression.

"What?"

"Just ask her out, dude," Tyler said.

"I don't know," Mordecai said.

"She said she just broke up with that guy. Now's your chance to ask her out to the prom and say what you really want to say."

"You have something there," Mordecai said. Tyler looked at him with disbelief. "Then go and ask her to the prom."

"What if she says no?"

"You both aren't going out with anybody. She'll just think its a friend thing. What are you gonna lose?" Mordecai started to think about it. "Dude, you're right."

"I told you before, dude. You know what to do."

Mordecai got up and walked to the direction Margaret walked. Luckily she was just a few feet away. He let out a sigh, and walked up to her. "Uh, Margaret," Mordecai said.

"Hey Mordecai. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to, uh, go to me to the prom," Mordecai said. His muscles tightened all around him waiting for her response. "Sure, I'll go with you." Margaret gave Mordecai a smile. Suddenly Mordecai's muscles were no longer tight. He released a breath of relief.

"So, see you tonight," Mordecai said.

"Same here," She said.

X

Math Class

The class started with a warm up.

"This class is lame," Rigby said, under his breath.

"You gonna cry about it, coon."

Rigby looked to the right of him. David Serrano was right beside him. "Not you again!"

"You can keep your mouth shut. I didn't do anything to you."

He looked at the rat angrily. "Yeah you did! I beat you up last time."

"That was last year, and I'm not hanging out with that loser falcon," David said. Rigby let out a laugh. "Is it because he hurt your feelings." David looked at him with angry eyes.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," David said. Rigby looked around and started to laugh again. "What happened to your tail?!" He pointed to where his tail was supposed to be. "Some idiot named Eric ripped it off."

Rigby stopped laughing and looked grossed out. "Did it hurt?"

"Its none of your business," David said, defensively. Rigby looked annoyed. "I just said something. Why you have to be all defensive."

"Just shut up!"

"Oh, that's it!" Rigby jumped on top of the rat. Both of them on the floor punching each other, but it was all stopped by the teacher. "Mr. Salyers! Mr. Serrano! Both of you detention after school!"

"But today's the prom. We leave school early," David said.

"You should of thought of that before you fought each other."

David looked at Rigby with anger. "Thanks a lot, coon."

"It was all your fault!"

X

Lunch

"You have detention after school," Tyler said, laughing.

"It was all David's fault! If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be in detention after school."

"Eileen can't wait that long," Mordecai said. Rigby looked back at him with annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"She's the only one that likes you."

"I don't like her!"

Mordecai nodded his head in disagreement. "Dude, just give her a chance. You actually might like it." Tyler nodded his in agreement. "No it won't! Just get Michael to go out with Eileen."

"Michael's become a bit weird. He's no longer himself," Mordecai said. Yet again Tyler nodded his head in agreement. "I don't liker her," Rigby said.

"Are you going to come to the prom?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah! There's a bunch of free food!"

Tyler and Mordecai both laughed. Rigby looked at them confused about their laughter. "What's so funny?"

X

6th period

"He asked you out?" Eileen said.

"To go to the prom, not out like a date," Margaret said.

"Yeah, but do you think it might happen?" Margaret started to think. "We're friends, and I don't think Mordecai thinks that way of me."

"I hope Rigby comes." Eileen closed her eyes happily. "He'll come, don't worry." They both smiled and went back to their work.

X

After School

"You actually asked her out?!" Rigby said, shocked that his friend did it.

"Yeah, just to the prom."

"When are you gonna tell her that you like her?" Rigby said with a smirk on his face. "Probably right after the prom," Mordecai said.

"You really think you're gonna do it?"

"I will," Mordecai said, defensively.

"Yeah right!" Rigby started to laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Rigby stopped laughing. "STOP TALKING!"

"See ya, Mordecai. Good luck with Margaret tonight." Tyler got on his bike and waved bye. "See ya tonight, dude."

Mordecai left the school to go home and get ready for the prom.

X

The Quintel House

Mordecai walked to the front door and opened it with his spare key. He walked into the living room and dropped his bag on the couch. "Hi Mordo!" Cynthia screamed out. Mordecai jumped, startled at his sister's greetings. "Stop calling me that. Why couldn't you just say hi?"

"It's funny to surprise you," Cynthia said.

"Hi Mordecai." Dawn greeted, smiling at him.

"Hi," Mordecai said.

"Jennifer says when are you were going to the prom with that robin." Dawn and Cynthia started laughing while Mordecai grew uncomfortable. "How does she know?"

"I told her," Cynthia said, smiling at Mordecai.

"How do you know then?"

Cynthia laughed, "I kind of eavesdropped on the convo in school."

"Do you think you'll go out with her?" Dawn said. Mordecai started to grow a little more uncomfortable. "Can you leave this between me and her?"

"You finally have a girlfriend, Mordo?" Jennifer said.

"I'm not too comfortable talking about this."

"Its okay, Mordecai. You're amongst a friend and your two great sisters." Jennifer said. He started to sweat. "Let's talk about something else. How's Michael, Dawn?"

"He's a cheater! I'm done with him. This guy named Eric's better."

"Huh, no wonder Michael was acting weird today. Well, I'm gonna get some drinks and in an hour, I'm going to get ready." Mordecai walked upstairs to his room.

X

After School Detention

The room inside the school was quiet with a few students in there. Rigby looked annoyed having to stay one more hour in school. "Are you gonna say sorry?"

Rigby looked behind him seeing David. "Pfft, no!"

"Why? You were the one that jumped me and got both of us in trouble."

"You were being rude!"

"You laughed at my tail not being there."

"Oh yeah," Rigby said, noticing that he was the one that started it. David stared him down. "What's wrong with you?" David said.

"Nothing, I was just angry."

"Let's change the subject, dude. Are you going to the prom?"

"Yeah, what the heck. I'm just going for the food though." David laughed at the raccoon's words. "Just for the food."

"Yeah, so."

"What about going there with somebody?"

"No, are you going?"

"No, but I need to find a raven that went out with a seagull."

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"I need to tell him the truth about Eric. That falcon's gonna pay!" David made fists in anger. "What did he do to you?"

"He ripped off my tail, he ruined a relationship, he kidnapped your friend!"

"That guy! Man, I hate him," Rigby said. David laughed again. "At least we can agree with something." Rigby thought of it for a second. "Yeah, you're right."

The teacher walked in moments later. "You guys are free to go. Next time you guys start something like that, I'll have both of you suspended."

X

Salyers House

Rigby came home late because of the detention he had. He walked inside the living room quietly. He slowly put his bag on the table and started walking to his room when he was blinded by a light. "Where have you been?!" His mother said, basically startling him. "Uh, school."

"Well, you weren't studying, okay what did you do?" She crossed her arms.

"I got in a fight with somebody today."

"Again?! How come you keep doing this?!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I need to get a suit because the prom starts half an hour from now," His mom started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"My little Rigby's going out with somebody!" She wrapped him up in a hug. "Mom, I'm not going out with anybody." She let go of him with a smile.

"I'll get you something to wear."

His mom walked out of the living room to get something for him. Rigby sat on a seat near the table. "Rigby!" Don ran up to his brother, happily.

"What do you want?"

"How bout some sugar?" Don wrapped his arms around him. "Ugh, stop that!" Rigby struggled to get out of the hug.

X

"What's up, David?" Jessica said. David looked tired and out of it. "Nothing, just gonna get revenge." She gave him a questionable look. "Revenge?"

"Revenge against Eric. Remember that punk."

"Yeah, I remember him. I think he's alright."

"Well, I don't like him one bit," David said.

"I thought Eric was your friend. Besides, I actually think he's pretty cool." David looked back at her. "He took off my tail!" David pointed down to the area where his tail was supposed to be. "Where's your tail?!"

"I don't know."

X

The Johnson House

"Mom, I'm going out," Eric said.

"Don't stay out too late."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Darren walked into the living giving Eric a stare. "I'm just going out," Eric said, barely keeping his composure to speak. "What's so interested at this time of night?" He still stared at him. "I'm going out with friends, okay." Eric walked out of the house, and into the night.

"Hey, Eric." Dawn gave him a hug. "What's with the long face?"

Eric sighed. "Personal problems,"Eric said.

"Where do you want to go?" Dawn looked back at him waiting for his answer. "Maybe we can go near the edges of the woods. For some odd reason I like it there."

"Fine by me," Dawn said, smiling at him.

X

Edge of Woods

Dawn sat on a log while Eric threw rocks into the woods. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe watch the stars," Eric said.

Eric stopped throwing rocks and moved up against Dawn. Once they looked up, they heard a sound in the woods. Kind of like a struggle, as if something was trying to get out. "What do you think it is?" Dawn said. She looked frightened. "Probably just a squirrel. I'll check it out." Eric got up and walked into the woods.

X

"I need assistance!" Eric looked over his shoulder. A black feathered crow was in a trap with his right talon caught in it. Eric sighed and made a move over to the bird. "How did you get stuck in this?"

"Long story, bro. Just pull against the rope." Eric listened to the crow and pulled against the rope as it quickly flew by. "Thanks, bro."

"Don't mention, I guess."

The crow struck a smile, leaving Eric confused. "What's so funny?"

"There's nothing funny, but I think you deserve a favor."

"I deserve a favor?"

The crow chuckled at Eric's confusion. "You tell me anything and I'll do it for you."

"So you'll do anything, huh?"

He gave Eric a soft nudge. "Well, not anything." He said, laughing at the joke. Eric made a disgusted face. He stopped laughing and turned serious. "On the serious note, though, my name is Lance."

Lance brought his wing out. "Eric," The falcon said, repeating what Lance did.

"So, I was thinking about my favor, and I was thinking about something great."

Lance smiled, "Go on, my friend."

"Can you take hits on people?"

Lance laughed. "Of course I can! So, who is it?"

Eric smiled, already knowing who it is. "There's this blue jay named Mordecai."

"Ah! Mordecai Quintel, Blue jay in middle school. He has a raccoon friend named Rigby Salyers, and he has a crush on a red robin that goes by the name Margaret."

"How do you know all that?!"

"I'm something what you call a shape shifter."

"Shape shifter?" Lance transformed into Mordecai. He looked exactly like him. "Pretty cool, huh?" Eric didn't say a word. He still looked shocked.

"You're him." Were the only words that came out of his beak.

"Yeah, I can do some crazy stuff. Watch this, bro!" Lance transformed into Eric.

"That's awesome! Which other people can you turn into?"

"I can turn into anybody!"

"Dude, that's cool!"

Lance turned back into his form. "No one deserves to go through what you're going through right now. No father while living with your abusive uncle."

"How do you know that?!"

"Shape shifter, remember?"

Eric mentally face palmed. "Forgot about that, dude."

Lance laughed, "It's okay, bro."

"Why are you being nice?"

"It's the least I could do. Don't worry, Eric, Mordecai's going to get it. Matz and I will take care of it." Eric made a questionable face. "Matz?"

"Matz is one of my earth friends."

"So, he's not a shape shifter like you?"

"No!"

Eric and Lance turned to a tree behind them. A gray cat with bright red patches all over him walked over to the two. One of the patches of bright red fur was around his right eye and the other was gray. "You must be Matz," Eric said.

"Yeah, I'm called that." He looked over to Lance, "So, what does this guy want?"

"It's not what he wants, but it's what we'll do for him."

"I'm not doing anything for him!"

"Matz, come on! You also have family problems. Like you want to go back to your father's place."

Matz looked down in disappointment.

"Those are my problems! I'll deal with them myself! Like this guy has the same problem."

"I do have the same problem!" Matz and Lance looked at Eric. "Well, not the same one, but my father left me and I'm always getting beat up for nothing by my uncle. Your fathers abuses you just like my uncle abuses me."

Matz sighed and then spoke. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that we can take a hit on somebody."

Matz wasn't sure. "I'm not sure, dude. I got in trouble one time with the police. I don't want to reopen old wounds."

"Matz, no one is going to know we did it. I'm a shape shifter."

"Besides hunting him down, how are we going to make him pay?" Lance laughed yet again. "Do you even know what we shape shifters can do?" Eric and Matz nodded their heads no. Lance immediately made one move, and fire came out from his left and right wing.

"Awesome!" Eric looked at the fire, amazed.

"Yeah, I can make them into fireballs. It takes one throw to eliminate the target."

"What happens to the target? Eric said. Lance threw the fireball. It hit a flower with dark purple flames destroying the flower into dust. "That was cool!" Eric applauded.

"Hey, uh, Lance."

"What's up, bro?"

Eric sighed, "This sounds stupid, but can you change into my father? I just want to hear him say that he loves me." Matz started to laugh at what Eric wanted. Lance shrugged his shoulders with little care. "Shut up, Matz!" Eric said.

Matz still laughed at what he said. "Sure, bro," Lance said. He turned into his father and wrapped his wings around Eric. "I love you, Eric," Lance said, in the form of his father. "I love you too, dad," Eric said, wings wrapped around his ''father'' with a tear dropping from his eyes. They broke the hug and Lance transformed into his human form.

"I have to get something. I'll be back," Lance said. He shape shifted into an eagle and flew away. "Uh, Matz," Eric said with his eyes looking at the sky. "What?"

"Did you ever see Lance out of his human form?" Matz' eyes grew large.

"Uh, yeah." Eric looked at him. "What's he like?"

"Why are you so interested?!" Matz looked annoyed. "He said that its his Earth form, and if that's his Earth form, I wonder what's his real form."

Eric looked up in the sky curiously. Seconds later, Lance came back with a piece of paper. He formed back into himself. "Here," Lance said, handing Eric a yellow sticky note. "What's this?"

"My weakness," Lance said.

"For what?"

"When I'm in any shape shifting form of anything or anybody and I hear their music on a radio then I start to shake and I turn back into myself." Eric looked at the sticky note. The sticky note said _The Beatles. _Eric shivered just thinking about the name.

"Ready to go?" Lance said. They both nodded and walked out of the woods towards the school.

X

Eric got out of the woods with Lance and Matz. "Dawn, I'm going to go somewhere with my friends. Is it okay?" Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Eric smiled and walked up to the two. "Alright, lets get him."

X

School

The prom finally started with music and some of the students with their prom dates. Music was playing in the background while people ate and danced.

"Tonight's the night, huh?" Tyler said. Mordecai nodded his head. "Man, I'm nervous."

"Its okay, dude. Don't let those nerves get the best of you. Just go out there and have fun with the girl you've been thinking of."

"Thanks, dude. I owe you one for helping me out tonight." Mordecai fist bumped with Tyler. "I wonder where Rigby is?"

"He'll be around. He did say he'll be here for food." Tyler looked at his watch. "Its not that late."

"Hey Mordecai."

Mordecai turned and was in awe when he saw her. "Hey, Margaret. You look nice," Mordecai said, barely releasing the words out of his beak. "Thanks, Mordecai."

"You're welcome. Do you want to uh, dance," Mordecai said. She smiled back at him. "Sure."

Both birds held each other close as they moved into the center of the dance floor.

"Hey, dude." Tyler looked behind him. The raccoon breathing heavily. "What did I miss?"

"Mordecai and Margaret dancing," Tyler said, pointing at the two birds. "No way!"

"Rigby, I think somebody's for you too."

"Dude, who?!" Rigby looked around excitedly. Tyler pushed him closer to the girl. "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness," Rigby said, standing up. "Its alright, Rigby."

Rigby looked clearly at the girl, and it was Eileen. "I just remembered I need to go to the bathroom." Rigby quickly ran to the bathroom. "Hopefully he'll give me a chance."

"Who?"

Eileen looked up and saw a gray feathered falcon. "Oh, just somebody that I like." She pointed to the raccoon walking into the bathroom. "That's the guy that owes me money!"

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't think he'll give you a chance," Eric said, biting out of a cookie. "How do you know?" He looked back at her and smiled evilly. "I overheard him saying how ugly you are. He doesn't like you. All he cares about is himself. He think you're a waste of time and should stop bothering him. Not even your own mother likes you, he said. Sad, isn't it? Well. It might be sad, but that's how the world works. He might think you're ugly, but I think you're amazing."

Eileen almost broke into tears. "He said that?"

"He said more hurtful words! Since I'm so nice I'm not going to say them to you. He doesn't like you and you shouldn't be hurt by somebody like him."

Eric walked away ready to laugh his guts out as Eileen broke out in tears. "What's the plan?" Matz said.

"You get Margaret while I transform into her and eliminate Mordecai." Matz looked at Lance. "That's it! That's all you have."

"It'll run perfectly. Just you watch," Lance said.

X

Both birds stopped dancing and took a seat. "That was great, Mordecai."

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"I'm going to get some drinks, Mordecai." Margaret got out of his seat and walked over to the punch table. Matz came closer to her and grabbed her by the chest. Keeping her in his hold, not letting her go. "Lance, get out there!"

Lance smiled and shape shifted into the red robin.

X

"Are you Michael?" A small rat said, looking up at the raven. "Uh, yeah," Michael said. David smiled.

"I need to tell you something, dude."

"What is it?"

X

"Hey, Margaret," Mordecai said. ''Margaret'' looked back up smiling at him. "Hi Mordecai."

"Uh, there's something I have to tell you."

''She'' looked back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've been cru-

"Wait, Mordecai!" ''Margaret'' said. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Uh, okay."

''Margaret'' was about to speak when she was cut off by the DJ. "Thank you, everybody! Now lets put on some music from the 1960's. One of the most famous bands ever and one of my personal favorites from them, _And I lover her by the Beatles!_"

Eric's eyes widened. Margaret looked over to Eric and gave him the signal. He tried but he was pushed to the floor by a small rat. "You stupid rat! Can't you see that I'm walking here."

"Hey, Eric."

"What are you doing here?!" Eric said.

"Getting my revenge." Eric got back up and stared David down. "You can't take me!"

"I know, but I have somebody on my side." David said. Michael and David both walked up to Eric. "Matz, help me out ove rhere," Eric cried out for help.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," Matz said, as he was struggling to hold Margaret in his grip. The music started to play with some people singing along.

"Margaret, can I tell you something?" Mordecai looked back at Margaret, this time she was holding her head in pain. "Are you okay?!"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!"

The form of Margaret soon turned into a black feathered crow. "Who are you?" Mordecai said, looking at the crow. The crow got up with fists. "Your worst nightmare."

He ran up to Mordecai throwing punches. Mordecai blocked them and gave him a punch in the stomach. Lance looked back up in pain. "No more playing around!"

Lance made purple flames out of his wings. He threw them right at the radio, destroying the sound. The DJ barely dodged it. The rest of the students freaked out and started running out of the building, leaving Mordecai and Lance, alone. "Tell me, Mordecai, how do you want to get eliminated?" Lance started laughing, maniacally.

"Uh, I'm gonna go now," Mordecai said.

"You're not going anywhere."

Lance shape shifted into a wolf. Mordecai's eyes widened at the sight of the wolf, running into the halls of the school.

X

"Stop trying to hold back, birdie!" Matz started to lose his hold of her.

"Margaret!" Eileen cried out. Matz looked around seeing just Eric by his side. "Eric, I need your help here," Matz said.

"I'm busy!"

"What?!" Matz looked at him. Eric was busy fighting a raven and a rat. Looks like Matz is on his own. "Why am I scared? You guys are girls. What are you going to do to me?"

Eileen ran up to him and kicked him in the foot. "OW! Weak move!" Matz let go of Margaret right away and tended to his injured leg. "Come on, Matz! Their girls!"

"Shut up, Eric! Just take care of your business."

Eric pushed David to the floor with a bowl of punch. Michael ran up to Eric with fists, bringing him down. "Matz, strop whining about your foot and help me!"

"I can't!" Matz dodged another object thrown to him. "Stop throwing things!"

Eileen picked up a bowl of chips and threw it at the cat. This time he was hit by it as he tried getting the junk food off of him. "You girls just don't get it!"

Matz looked around the table for something to wield. Eric got back up and punched Michael in the head. "Come on, dude. Lets help Lance."

"I'm not done with these idiots," Matz said. He brought the blunt object up, ready to hit hurt somebody. He stared down the two on the floor in pain. He was seconds away from hitting one of them, but he stopped inches away from Eileen's head when he was hit in the head by David. "I'm... just... going to... lay here..." Matz fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm out of here!" Eric got up, dragging himself across the gym, but was tackled to the floor by David. "I'm not letting you get away!"

X

"Dude! Where were you?"!

Rigby looked at the raven confused. "What's your problem?! I don't care if I didn't dance with her because I don't like her!"

"No, dude! Modecai needs help. He ran away from a weird crow," Tyler said.

"A weird crow? Seriously?! I remember when I was crazy like that."

Tyler looked at him angrily. "I'm not kidding, dude! Come on, we have to find Mordecai."

Rigby sighed in anger, not believing anything he said. "Whatever!"

X

"You can run, but you can't hide," Lance said, throwing balls of purple flames around the halls. Mordecai ran behind a vending machine, breathing heavily. He looked up straight ahead seeing the wolf turn back into the crow. He looked around for an opening, anywhere for him to go. Finally he found somewhere to go, but it was pretty far away from him. "This sucks," Mordecai said. He got up and ran for it. Lance threw the fireballs, inches away from hitting him. Luckily, Mordecai got out of there. He ran right into Rigby and Tyler.

"There's some crazy alien freak chasing me!" Mordecai pointed to the halls behind him. Darkness everywhere.

"What's he like?" Tyler said.

"I don't know because he keep changing into something different!"

"Does he have any weakness?"

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders with little knowledge about his attacker. "Lets gets somewhere else. He'll be looking for you for sure."

"I don't know why he's coming after me?" Mordecai said, still unsure. "Probably you were dreaming." Rigby looked at them, annoyed at the two. "I wasn't dreaming! He just starting coming after me."

"Are you sure he doesn't have any weakness. Everybody always has one weakness that can easily get them." Tyler said. Mordecai stopped to think.

"I remember he started to twitch and hold his head when a Beatles song came on."

Tyler smiled, "That's it! We need to play a Beatles song, and he'll lose. Once he gets here I'll play the music."

"Alright-

The three were cut off by a fireball passing them. Lance was there holding flames ready to throw them. Tyler and Rigby and behind cover. "How are we going to get the music playing?" Rigby said.

"My phone has wifi! I can go on you tube and-

His phone was hit by a ball of purple flames. "That was my phone!"

"The Principal's room has a computer in it! Maybe we can get the song from there and put it on the mic!" Rigby cried out.

"Dude, that's genius!"

They crawled over to the Principal's office, but it was locked. "How are we going to get in?" Tyler looked at the locked door. "There you are!" Lance screamed out, as the fireballs hit the Principal's door, burning it to bits, giving them a way in. They both got in easily, but it wasn't going to be easy keeping him out.

Lance shape shifted into an alligator as he tried to break the door down. "Hey loser!"

Lance turned away from the door seeing Mordecai in front of him. Lance shape shifted into Mordecai. "What the?"

"What's wrong, Mordecai?"

Lance ran up to Mordecai, and the two started fighting.

X

"I just need to log in and get on you tube," Tyler said, pressing down on the buttons on the keyboard. Rigby looked at the video cameras around the school. "You better hurry it because one of the Mordecai's are beating up the other one." Rigby pointed to the two Mordecai's fighting each other.

"Got it! Quick! Get the mic over here!"

X

Mordecai was on the floor barely moving with his enemy right in front. "You know, you almost had me. Come to think of it, you almost got away with it." Lance picked up Mordecai, ready to hit him with a fireball. "Any last words, birdie."

Mordecai looked up at Lance, defeated, knowing that this is it. The flames started to appear in his wing. "Get ready to be eliminated, punk!" Lance stopped when he heard music being played.

"What kind of music is this?"

"Beatles," Mordecai said. Lance dropped Mordecai to the hallway floor as he transformed into himself. "I hate this music!"

Mordecai got back up in anger. "Too bad." Mordecai punched him right in the beak, knocking him out cold. He dropped to the floor, tired. "Its over," Mordecai said.

X

The seven came up to the gym.

"That was, uh, random," Michael said.

The rest nodded in agreement. "Mordecai, you still want to dance?"

"You sure, Margaret?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." They both got together and dance to the music playing. "Uh that's nice, but I'm gonna go." Rigby almost made it out, but was stopped by the two ravens. They pushed him, and he landed right in front of Eileen. "Aw man!"

**And its done! Thank you, everybody! Back in June I started this story, and now in December its done. I'm happy the way it ended. I would have ended this story long ago if it wasn't for a few people. You guys kept me believing that I shouldn't let it go, and I thank you for that. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**T.P.R.**

**Coolio527**

**SirPanda**

**PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie**

**Let's all have a moment of silence for those people that lost their lives in the Elementary shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. May they rest in Peace up there in Heaven. **


End file.
